Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions - Healing the Breach
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Story 3 part 2 of my crossover series. Arya faces a deadly opponent, while the search for her continues, in the meantime, Solas attempts to help change her family's mind about her betrothal. Meanwhile conflict remains throughout the joined worlds, in Slavers Bay, In Thedas and in King's Landing as Jaime returns and things begin to change. Meanwhile Corypheus' power only grows.
1. Hawke I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 1 of my next crossover story, we continue from the end of the last one, as this is part 2 of the third story. As a result, the ages listed at the start of the third story are the same in this, we are still in 299 AL, or 9:41 Dragon; although the last three chapters take place on the first day of the year 300 AL/9:42 Dragon. While the other story was predominantly GOT POV characters, with only five Dragon Age POVs, this story features the opposite, only five GOT POVs, the rest are Dragon Age.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this, we'll also be seeing new POVs too.

 **Reviews from previous story**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, it sure has :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them; yeah, she's in a hard spot, but Solas at least seems eager to help her. Yeah, she is, sadly yeah, unlikely, considering the fact I never said which way Arya was going, if you think about it?  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

It was an almost detached expression that the thirty-five year old man stood, watching the sun rise from the walls of Astapor. He was tall; with medium length messy black hair as well as a full black beard and moustache. He also had warm brown eyes and a firmly toned build.

There were a few greys in his hair, yet none in his beard and very few lines on his face, merely some around his eyes, certainly premature for his age, but brought upon by stress from his life for many years, recently added too from recent events.

' _We took Astapor; but Yunkai and Meereen remain...We still need to capture those cities, save Merrill and free the slaves here.'_ He thought seriously. _'Merrill; you are at Meereen, I...you will be saved, I swear it.'_

Merrill was a young Elf Woman, Hawke's beloved and now a prisoner in Meereen, having been captured by a dark and dangerous being, Corypheus, an ancient Tevinter Magister, afflicted by the Blight and therefore considered a Darkspawn, yet retaining his sentience and adapting his terrible magical powers to his new form.

He had new weapons and now also possessed armies, as well as forming alliances, through deception or openly allying with people who shared his goal.

Hawke glared. _'Corypheus still has aspirations of Godhood, now calling himself the Elder One...He needs to be stopped, but still; Merrill needs to be rescued first; once that is done, then we can focus on stopping Corypheus for good.'_

He knew that they still needed to plan their next move, they could not simply remain in Astapor, not with the other two cities poised to attack; they had to strike first, yet couldn't just attack one, they needed to deal with both.

Taking a deep breath he prepared himself and turned away, heading through Astapor, now mostly rebuilt from the attack and many of the people more relaxed. Hawke was glad of that, it was one less thing to worry about.

He was meanwhile on his way to the palace, to meet with his new ally, Daenerys Targaryen and the leaders of the various groups allied with them now. Many more had arrived upon hearing of their victory, some from Essos, some from Thedas even. Hawke thought about what he knew about Daenerys.

He considered. _'She is apparently the last survivors of an ancient family from the land of Westeros; once a Royal family, she aims to reclaim her family's throne, she came here for an army, along with the people she brought with her. Now she aims to help me end the slavery in these cities and save Merrill.'_

He had to admit, he did not understand Daenerys' motive in helping him, but he was grateful, he'd accept any help he could get at this stage. Entering the palace he found everybody gathered in the main hall; he was amazed at how quickly it happened, but it seemed that many looked to Daenerys as a new leader of sorts.

Still, they had spoken and shared their history, he supposed he could understand, given what he now knew about her.

He looked around at everybody present; Cassandra and Leliana were here, along with those who had surrendered or joined them without any prompting, such as Daario. Also present were people loyal to Daenerys, Ser Jorah Mormont, Ser Barristan Selmy and now several others too.

' _Our army grows, and if things continue the way they are, when we claim Yunkai and Meereen, it will grow further still. Could these people help us after the cities are freed, would they fight with us against Corypheus?'_ He wondered.

It was then Daenerys looked up and smiled lightly.

"Ah, Hawke, there you are, we were about to send for you, we're ready to begin." She said.

Hawke nodded and took his seat. "My timing seems impeccable as always then..I have to ask however, how…?"

Leliana shook her head. "There's no word yet on Varric's condition Hawke, he remains unconscious."

Hawke sighed but nodded.

"I see, very well then, shall we begin?" Hawke replied.

The others all nodded and Daenerys looked at the map that had been laid out on the large table before them. It was an enlarged map of the region of Essos known as Slaver's Bay, where they currently were.

"So, we are here in Astapor, Yunkai is there, Meereen there...We have to divide our armies between them and strike quickly, but..." She mused.

Cassandra spoke up. "But we do not know what traps they'll have, their defences, and the time it will take to send scouts, to march upon the cities, we will either be pre-emptively attacked or find something we did not expect when we arrive."

Daenerys nodded in confirmation. Hawke agreed, this all looked tricky.

In the end, after much discussion they were able to figure their plans.

"So, we will split the armies, my forces, the Stormcrows and a few Mages and Templars will attack Meereen. The other force, the Mages, Templars and others will attack Yunkai." Daenerys said. "In terms of overall leaders, I will lead the attack on Meereen, Hawke, I think it would be best if you lead the Yunkai assault."

Hawke froze at that, shocked at Daenerys even suggesting that. "What, but, Meereen is..."

Daenerys nodded. "I know what Meereen is, Hawke; trust me when I say it is best I lead that attack."

Hawke suppressed a growl; Merrill was being held captive in Meereen, he had to save her. Yet he was now being denied that chance; yes he knew the importance of capturing Yunkai, the strategic value of capturing it and the importance of helping free the slaves and ensure the populace was aided. But he still needed desperately to save Merrill.

"I...Very well..." He replied at last; knowing better than to argue in full view with people here. "If I may make a request."

Daenerys turned to him confused. "Yes?"

He sighed. "I understand one of the men who joined you, is an old friend of mine, Anders. I wish for him to join me in the attack on Yunkai."

Daenerys nodded and agreed; after some more quick discussion they were decided and everybody began to leave, ready to go and prepare their armies for the upcoming battles. Hawke also left to make preparations, but he also knew he had to confront Daenerys on her decision.

He had to go to Meereen, he was determined to save Merrill and to do that, he needed to go there.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Anders I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 2 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, problem there, Merrill is imprisoned in Meereen, Hawke is being sent to Yunkai.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Well, yeah, there's going to be five, the first of which will be the next chapter :) Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Anders**

' _I swear, it's like the Maker is getting his revenge, playing a cruel joke on me.'_ the Mage Anders thought to himself.

He sighed as he sat down in the small dwelling within Astapor he took to occupying. Whoever the original occupant was he couldn't say, or even if there was one.

He was once more in his Renegade's Coat, freshly washed and repaired he noted, he had his unkempt appearance seen too and now, aside from looking older, he was thirty-six after all, he was now looking more or less the same as he had back when he lived in Kirkwall.

He shook his head, remembering that. _'Kirkwall, where everything began; where I...I destroyed the Chantry and caused so much, carnage, all for freedom. No matter my regrets, I stand by the decision I made, it had to be done. Even free of Justice, I know what I did was the only way.'_

It had led to the Mage-Templar War, had cost countless lives, but while hardly justification, he knew it was his only option. There could be no compromise, for he knew the Templars wouldn't agree to one.

They were showing that every day he saw them, they were incapable of change. Yet how quickly they bleated and called for annulment, when their own hard-handed methods of destroying those who disagreed with them were turned on them.

' _How petulant, yet, how very apt, there was no right or wrong and there still isn't, there never will be.'_ He told himself. _'It's just the way things are; I have earned a chance at redemption anyway, I'd best take it to the fullest.'_

Daenerys Targaryen had offered him that much, he'd be a fool to not accept her generosity.

However his freedom came with strings, he had to earn his redemption, by working for Daenerys, to aid her in claiming her family's throne once again. Which was how he ended up in the awkward situation he was now in. For he knew, before long, he'd have to come face to face with Hawke again.

He shuddered at the mere possibility. _'After Kirkwall, we went our separate ways. I'm not surprised, why would he want to associate with the source of his misery. Yet…Yet now he is here, he and Daenerys are working together. I don't understand exactly why but, Oh, I know this isn't going to go well.'_

Standing up he decided to leave the dwelling, no point skulking in the dark forever, he might be needed, or find something useful to do.

He soon got his answer as he left the dwelling; he knew everybody was getting ready, they would soon be leaving to attack the other two slaver cities, while some would be staying here in Astapor to keep control.

"Anders, there you are." A voice caught his attention.

He turned to Blackwall approaching him.

"What is it?"

Blackwall explained quickly. "We don't have much time, we better get ready. You and I are going to be helping Hawke attack Yunkai, while Queen Daenerys takes other forces to attack Meereen."

Anders sighed, he might have guessed, this reunion with Hawke was going to take place quicker than he liked.

' _But I have no choice.'_ He told himself. "Very well, let's get going."

With that he followed Blackwall.

* * *

He was preparing for anger, for hatred, what he wasn't prepared for was Hawke's face, currently etched with stress, softening when he saw him.

"I heard you were amongst Daenerys' entourage, but I never got a chance to see you before." Hawke said. "Anders, finally we meet again."

Anders shifted uncomfortably. "Hawke, I..."

Hawke shook his head. "Anders, don't. You can't change the past, but Daenerys told me of your deal with her. We are now looking to the future, that is what matters."

Anders let out a sigh of relief and relaxed at last.

"So, um, that's all good and all but..." He said at last. "But, a bit of the past, how is, everybody else doing?"

Hawke nodded slowly, a curious mixture of emotions crossing his face all at once. "A tough question, one I can't answer fully but, well...With some exceptions."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Isabela's here, she'll also be joining us in the battle. Varric..." Hawke explained.

Anders sighed. "I know about Varric, I, I saw him...I tried to help him, but, even with my magic I..."

Hawke nodded. "I know Anders, I know. We'll see him before we leave for battle; hopefully he'll wake up soon."

"What about Merrill?" Anders asked, knowing Merrill was the one person who would be with Hawke.

He hadn't been too friendly with Merrill in Kirkwall true; but that was due to her use of Blood Magic.

On a more personal level, Anders didn't dislike Merrill and found her to be rather humorous company. But seeing Hawke's expression darken made him pause.

"She is being held prisoner, by Corypheus, in Meereen." Hawke explained darkly. "Yet Daenerys insists on sending me to Yunkai."

This sudden outburst surprised Anders, but he immediately spoke up. "Hawke I...I'm sorry. Maker's breath, Merrill...What are you going to do?"

He shared Hawke's worries about Merrill, but he couldn't help but wonder what Hawke planned. He was sure Daenerys had a good reason for not letting Hawke go to Meereen.

"I'll speak with her, if I cannot convince her to have me attack Meereen instead of Yunkai, I'll at least get answers." He replied; just as serious as before.

Anders nodded; he just hoped this would work out, for Hawke's sake.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Daenerys I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 3 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, new to being a POV character at least.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys took a moment to ready herself; she was getting ready to lead her forces to attack Meereen. She was also preparing however to meet with some new allies; in particular three from Thedas. Mother Giselle approached her at that point.

"Your Grace, I am familiar with one of your guests here, I would advise listening to her most carefully. She can help you considerably with keeping things under control."She explained. "As for the other two, one is well known by reputation, I would advise being...careful, around him."

Daenerys nodded. "I understand Mother Giselle; fear not, I know what I'm doing."

She nodded and a short time later, while all the others were finishing their preparations, she was waiting to meet her guests. The first took her by surprise, mainly due to her height, it turned out to be a Thedas Dwarf.

The Dwarf was a young woman, no older than thirty with medium length auburn hair tied back and brown eyes. She was clad in a set of plain simple clothing, albeit lined with plates of armour.

"Hello there." The Dwarf greeted her cheerfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Daenerys right?"

She nodded. "Yes; may I ask who you…?"

The Dwarf replied enthusiastically. "The name's Dagna, I'm, well, I'm the first ever Dwarven Arcanist. I can help you with some of my...talents."

Dany couldn't deny she was intrigued; it was clear this Dagna would be a potentially useful ally. She agreed to talk to her more in the near future.

Her next two guests turned out to have been born at least in the same place in Thedas, a place called Antiva. The first was a woman in her late twenties clad in gold and purple nobles clothing. She had darker skin and black hair, tied back in a tight bun, leaving some bangs framing her face, she also had black eyes.

The second was a man, an Elf going by his pointed ears, he had dark eyes, tan skin and long white blonde hair, partly braided, he also had a tattoo on the left side of his face. He wore light armour and had the sheaths for two daggers strapped to his back, he had likely handed his weapons over before approaching.

"Greetings Your Grace." The woman greeted her first. "I am Josephine Montilyet; I am a skilled diplomat and was hoping to aid your quest, offering you my services as an ambassador."

Daenerys smiled. "I am pleased to meet you, I am sure your skills will be most useful."

She wasn't speaking idly either; she was more than certain Josephine would be a most useful ally. Her skills as a diplomat would certainly help Dany when it came to resolving the difficulties here in Slavers Bay and likely other places too. She turned to the man who bowed, smirking as he did so.

He then introduced himself. "A pleasure, Your Grace, Zevran Arainai, former member of the Assassin group known as the Antivan Crows, at your service."

This surprised Daenerys, an assassin.

She pondered carefully, how to word her next statement.

"I am curious Zevran, how exactly do you imagine I would need, or want, an Assassin?"

Zevran remained unflappable. "Some enemies cannot be dealt with directly, that's where I come in. If that is distasteful to you, I am still a capable fighter, face to face, plus I have other talents. Saboteur, spy; I have many...charming talents."

Daenerys raised an eyebrow at that comment. _'As well as a clear liking for pleasurable company.'_

Not that she blamed him; after all, it was clear he was comfortable that way.

"I see, well, I could definitely find use for you, I'm sure." She replied.

Zevran chucked. "Oh, I bet you could."

She almost laughed at that and, while getting to know the trio better, made sure that everything was ready for their march to Meereen. However at that moment, she heard a slight commotion towards the doors.

"What is going on?"

Irri swiftly entered. "Please Khalessi, it is Master Hawke, he, he is insistent on talking to you."

Daenerys sighed, she might have guessed this would happen. "It's alright, let him in."

Irri nodded and left. Shortly afterwards Hawke entered, glaring darkly.

Seeing his expression, Dany turned to her guests. "I think you best go and make what preparations remain. Leave us to talk please."

They nodded and left, although Zevran did not in greeting to Hawke, apparently having met him before.

She sighed and readied herself, indicating for Hawke to sit down, but he did not.

"Hawke, I understand you are troubled, but…"

Hawke shook his head. "That's putting it mildly. I told you; I am looking to save Merrill. She is being held captive in Meereen, I have to go there to save her but you insist on sending me to Yunkai."

She nodded. "Yes, after all..."

Hawke snapped. "Are you out of your mind; I cannot, I must go and save Merrill; I..."

"Hawke!" She cried out, getting his full attention. "I understand your distress; but I cannot let you go to Meereen. Think about it, Merrill is being held there. Therefore it is too obvious for you to attack that place, there will be a trap, specifically for you, there. By sending you to Yunkai, I am ensuring you don't get hurt or captured."

Hawke froze at that.

Daenerys nodded sadly. "I know it's hard, but I must ask you to attack Yunkai, leave Meereen to me, I promise you, we will save Merrill for you."

Hawke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I, I see, you are right of course. I should've thought of that." He replied softly. "Thank you, Daenerys; I wish you well, take care."

Daenerys nodded; relieved that this matter had been resolved. Hawke left to go and finish his own preparations

Meanwhile, Daenerys joined her own army and they began their march from Astapor to Meereen. It was surprisingly uneventful, although she talked and learned more about her Thedoisan allies, there were no ambushes, no attacks.

Eventually they reached Meereen and set up their army camp, arraying their army and preparing to besiege the city. The gates were firmly closed, but they could see no guards on the wall, security seemed strangely light.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Jon I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 4 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon remained tense, he had tried to rest over the intervening days since Grenn's death. At best his sleep was restless and committed to a few scattered minutes through the nights. Still so many people were afflicted by the strange sickness those new monsters seemed to spread. Grenn and several others had already died, both of the Night's Watch and the Wildlings.

Their new alliance it seemed was starting poorly, starting with so many of them dying.

' _There's no apparent cure either, Pyp still is afflicted, though he hasn't died yet...Who else?'_ Jon wondered.

He looked around at the beds, the dead had already been removed, the bodies cremated; they were taking all the precautions they could to try and prevent this strange disease spreading further. He was staying to keep an eye on Pyp, to do what he could to help his friend.

The only other person in the room he recognized was not one he was fond of. Before falling afflicted to the disease, Janos Slynt had been arrogant and insufferable, acting as if he was still entitled to the benefits of his title.

He had been especially arrogant towards Jon, thinking Jon should be punished for what had happened with Ygritte, and for 'betraying' the Night's Watch, despite it being confirmed he had been acting undercover.

He shook his head. _'Now look at him; afflicted by that hellish disease, but still the same arrogant swine he was before.'_

He shook his head and resolved to ignore Slynt, focusing instead on Pyp.

However at that moment the doors to the room that had now exclusively been set aside for victims of the monsters sickness. Jon's mood was not improved when he saw it was Alliser Thorne. However for once he did not seem determined to give Jon a hard time.

"Jon Snow, there you are." He said. "Lord Commander Mormont wishes to see you, immediately."

Jon sighed but nodded. "Alright, I'll go at once."

He stood and immediately left, he knew he couldn't linger here forever, despite his concerns for Pyp. As he made his way to the Lord Commander's office, he spotted Sam approaching.

"Jon...Are you...Alright?" He asked warily.

Jon sighed. "I guess. I'm just worried about everything that's been going on..."

Sam bowed his head. "You're right; we just; I don't know what we're going to do. Maester Aemon is at a loss on what to do and..."

"I know; has, is there any other news. I remember seeing you with that woman, Gilly, right?" Jon asked.

Sam sighed but nodded. "Yes, I, we don't know when we'll have a chance, but she's going to live with my family; we'll pretend her son is mine, better than my father finding out the truth."

Jon agreed and after explaining where he was needed, said farewell to Sam, before hurrying on to the Lord Commander's office.

When he arrived, Lord Commander Mormont wasn't alone, Mance Rayder was with him. Jon recalled how Slynt was also vehement against the alliance with the Wildlings and how he was overruled.

He pushed the thought away as unimportant, the things were going, that man wouldn't be an issue for long. If the disease didn't kill him, he'd push things too far and end up condemning himself.

"Ah good Jon, there you are." Mormont greeted him.

Jon nodded as he approached the desk. "Lord Commander."

Mance smiled lightly. "Jeor and I have just been discussing ways to aid in cooperation between our people. One way we've come up with is to have both my people and the Night's Watch share duties, walking the Wall."

Jon had to admit, he was surprised by this, although he couldn't deny, he could see the potential for the idea.

"Indeed, you'll be walking the Wall tonight, Jon, so I recommend you get some rest. I know it's hard, but we're doing all we can for those afflicted. I'll ask Tarly to keep an eye on your friend for you." Mormont explained.

Jon nodded and agreed, he knew it was necessary so, once dismissed he made his way to the barracks, ready to rest for his duties that night.

* * *

So it was Jon found himself on top of the Wall that night, ready to begin his patrol. His Wildling compatriot wasn't here yet, he sighed and began to walk along the Wall. It was then he realized he was mistaken.

"Jon?"

He turned, startled. "Ygritte?"

The fiery haired Wildling woman grinned. "Well, well, guess we're working together.

"Yes, so it seems." He replied; wondering if the Gods were playing a private joke on him.

Here he was, once again faced with temptation, yet also reminded of his concerns. It was just his friends he was worried for, but Ygritte too. As they walked, continuing their patrol, Ygritte must have noted his expression.

"Jon, what's wrong, you look, worried?"

He sighed and in end admitted. "I'm just, worried, about Pyp, and the others and, and...I'm afraid, what if, what if you get afflicted too?"

He immediately regretted saying it; just what he needed, to give Ygritte more ammunition to tease him with.

Yet surprisingly, she didn't, instead, she bowed her head. "I...I understand. Truth be told, I'm scared too; those monsters, they're like nothing I've seen before. I, I admit, I'm touched you actually worry about me like that."

He looked at her in surprise; surely he hadn't heard that right.

Realizing what she said, Ygritte actually blushed, but then sighed.

"It's true Jon, I admit it." She said awkwardly. "I...Despite all my teasing and comments, I do actually care for you. I have fallen in love with you. That's why I get so annoyed when you bring up your oath."

He was surprised by this; but still, it brought a strange feeling to him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Ygritte, I, I understand what you are saying. But I; everything that's happening, I don't know if we should consider…"

She shook her head, grabbing his shoulder. "Jon, please, just, forget all that for a minute. Just tell me the truth."

He nodded. "I, I do Ygritte, I feel the same way."

Her expression softened and she moved slightly closer; Jon sensed her intent and did not try to resist. However, at that moment they heard the cacophony of noise and quickly turned in its direction, they could see over the Wall, approaching them were those monsters again.

They quickly sounded the alarm and had to prepare for battle, the monsters were attacking once more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Solas I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 5 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
** **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas sat quietly, near the camp fire that had been set up as they stopped to rest. He wasn't alone either, he was in the company of a group of Winterfell soldiers and leading them was Robb Stark.

' _We still haven't had any luck in our search for Lady Arya.'_ He thought to himself. _'She has hidden herself well, I can only hope she has done so well enough, to give me the time I need.'_

Robb's younger sister Arya had, after a long time, finally been able to make it back home, to rejoin her family. Unfortunately her family planned to have her marry Hostor Frey, a son of Lord Walder Frey of the Twins, a Bannerman of the Tullys, the Ruling House of the neighbouring Riverlands.

Solas glared at that. _'A man with no business marrying her, the marriage will be a sham, will harm Lady Arya, she won't be herself, she'll be mistreated...The Starks should never have agreed to it.'_

When Arya found out; quite by accident, that she was to marry, she ran away and now they were searching for her. Also searching was a man of great importance to these matters that Solas had just been thinking about.

That man was a tall, muscular young man of twenty, with shaggy black hair and blue eyes; this was Gendry, a young man who served as an assistant to Winterfell's blacksmith Mikken, he was also knighted and served as Arya's sworn sword. He was also key to what Solas noted was important to the Stark's future.

As the Elven Mage sat, he listened to the people around him; they were all talking, he was glad they had the decency to at least have concerns about Lady Arya.

They were searching for her, afraid for her well-being, rather than hunting her, fearing disgrace for her family by running away from her 'duty', what was 'expected of her'. Just hearing those flimsy excuses irritated Solas to no end. He listened carefully to Robb and Gendry who were seated nearby, both talking.

"I...I'm getting worried, M'lord." Gendry was saying. "We've been searching for so long, so many places and yet, we still haven't seen any sign of Arya anywhere?"

Robb nodded. "I know; I still can't believe this happened. But, but we need to find Arya. She's strong I know, but there are dangers out here that she's not prepared for."

Gendry sighed. "I, I heard, the Bloody Mummers, right?"

Robb nodded and Solas decided to also add himself into the conversation.

"Not only them." He stated, getting their attention. "Do not forget the Demon still roaming here."

They both nodded in agreement. However they had rested too long, they wouldn't find Arya sitting around here. They got up and began preparations to continue their search. Solas meanwhile had to clear up a certain matter.

He knew that Arya and Gendry were bound by destiny and knew about their feelings for each other, although they had tried to deny those feelings.

There was much he had to do, he had to ensure that they rescued Arya, yet also to prevent the Starks from making the worst possible mistake they could, by finding a way to have them end the betrothal agreement, before it was too late.

As they were getting ready, Solas approached Gendry.

"Gendry, can I talk with you for a minute." He said; catching the young man's attention.

He turned surprised. "Solas, um, sure, what is it?"

Solas looked around and then spoke carefully to him. "I need to ask, about you, and Arya."

Gendry froze. "What, what do you mean, I am Lady Arya's knight, a friend if she wants me to be, but..."

"Gendry, enough, I cam not judging you. I need you to tell me the truth." Solas said calmly. "I can help you, I want to help Arya, the two of you; are very important to what is happening. Please, tell me the truth. Do you, have feelings for Lady Arya?"

Gendry bowed his head. "It's not proper..."

"That's not what I asked."

Sighing Gendry nodded. "I do, I care about her, I have for some time, ever since I saved her in Harrenhall, but I knew my place. At the very least I felt, if I couldn't be with her that way, I'd at least ensure I was worthy enough to be a good friend and, and accepted being knighted, to become her sworn sword, I was willing to accept that."

Solas shook his head however. "You deserve and should accept more, trust me when I say this; before this year is done...You'll find your situation and Lady Arya's, changed significantly."

Gendry looked confused but Solas just nodded and returned to his preparations.

They had resumed their search, they didn't have much luck and Solas decided that, while searching, he had to lay the ground work for his plans, he rode up next to Robb.

"Solas?"

The Elf nodded and spoke. "I was hoping I could speak with you, regarding Arya, Lord Robb."

Robb only looked more confused. "Arya, what about her…?"

"I feel that, while finding her is important, we need to ensure she is returning to a safe environment, not one that will see her sold out for so little gain." Solas replied. "Especially when there is a better choice, one that cares for her deeply with all his heart and that she will surely love in return, if she can just look inside herself and see the truth."

Robb tensed at that. "Excuse, what are you trying to say, what do you…?"

Solas looked at Robb seriously. "I speak of Gendry, Lord Robb, he's loves Arya dearly."

"He what?!"

"Hear me out, he is by far the best choice for Lady Arya. Think about it, did you not notice how Lady Arya was much happier when she was in his company. He has told me the truth, Lady Arya does not yet fully realize her feelings, but she will in time."

Robb shook his head. "He is a bastard..."

"He is also a knight, last I checked, regardless of birth, a knight is eligible to marry a noble lady?" Solas shot back.

Robb sighed. "That is true and what you say is true, I did see that. But, Arya is betrothed."

Solas nodded. "Yes, that is what I meant, by preventing her returning to simply be sold out, and for what, a bridge. The Freys are the only ones who benefit from this, it won't be long until the betrothal is broken, I assure you. Arya will not be ruined and destroyed by Hostor Frey, I will not let it happen."

There was a shocked silence following that.

Finally Robb broke it.

"Solas, do you realize what you are saying, what you are doing, you will ruin us..."

Solas scoffed. "Please, I will be saving your family, it is this betrothal to Hostor Frey that will ruin the Starks. Trust me, can you honestly not say you would rather your sister be happy, like she would be with Gendry. Can you deny his dedication, considering the number of searches he has been part of, not only ones like this, but on his own?"

Robb sighed and was quiet for some time, before finally turning back to Solas.

"Your words are quite...blunt Solas, but I do see your point." He said at last. "I cannot deny you are right, I hope you are right, but, the rest of the family..."

Solas nodded. "I will handle that, I assure you that _when_ the betrothal is broken, it will be due to the Freys, there will be no shame on your family. Just remember that and yes, you might face opposition from some people, but the ones who matter..."

"Will be us, I know." Robb said, smiling at last. "I understand, I, actually hope you're right Solas. I fear that, everything is just falling apart, the way things are. Change is needed."

Solas nodded in agreement and they resumed their search, which sadly, like all others, turned fruitless.

Sadly the search turned up nothing again. But as they were riding back, Robb seemed deep in thought.

"M'lord?" Gendry queried.

Robb turned to him. "Gendry, I...I've had some time to think, Solas had some interesting words for me and, I know now, about you and Arya."

Gendry tensed. "M'lord, I swear..."

"I know, you wanted to respect us. But I understand how you feel, I'm hardly one to talk, considering what happened between me and Talisa. But, rest assured, when things finally come out, regarding you and Arya, I will be by your side." Robb explained.

Gendry looked surprise, but smiled. "I, thank you, M'lord. But, we still can't find Arya."

Solas smiled slightly as he watched this, he was already making a good start; but Gendry was right. Luckily Robb seemed to realize something.

"Wait, that's it, of course, we've been looking the wrong way, next time, we should try heading North, towards the Wall, Arya might have run to Jon for help."

So it was they made their way back to Winterfell, ready for their next search, knowing now they had a new direction to search.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Cullen I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

Cullen sighed heavily as he leaned on the stump he was using as a makeshift war table, he had temporarily halted his search to take stock of the ground covered and their findings. He was out in the wilds of the North, searching for the missing Lady Arya Stark like the others, he was searching separately from them.

His reasons for doing so was simple, this way they could cover more ground in their search and therefore hopefully find her quicker. He wasn't alone either, he had taken a contingent of Templars with him, they were standing at guard around the area, keeping their eyes open for any signs.

' _Let's see now, we have covered quite a bit of ground, in so many ways.'_ He thought to himself, examining the map of the North. _'We've been around these areas, seen a few towns and even the castles, but nobody there have seen Lady Arya at all...'_

He sighed; considering everything he knew about Arya's disappearance. So many people had differing opinions on why she disappeared, the only thing they all agreed on was that she had in fact ran away, of her own will.

He sighed as he marked down the locations they had already searched. _'She ran away, apparently after finding out about he betrothal, to escape it...That's where the difference in opinion comes in. Some feel she was justified, others feel she is trying to, or has already, disgraced her family...Others are just worried for her safety.'_

He recalled her knight, Ser Gendry; he would currently be out searching with Lord Robb at this moment.

Packing away his map he noted to himself that joining Lord Robb's searches wasn't all Ser Gendry had been doing. Still he had to focus on his own search, it wasn't just Lady Arya they were looking for.

"Templars." He called out, packing away the map. "Let's go, we have to resume our search."

They all formed up and Cullen joined them, they began marching onwards, resuming their search.

One of his colleges spoke. "Commander, we've been searching for so long, do you really think we'll find any answers, or even find Lady Arya?"

"I don't know; I am hopeful we'll at least find Lady Arya, even if we can't find answers as to exactly what caused the union of the worlds. Or the attacks from the Elder One's forces."

They all fell quiet after that, staying focused on their search. It was a short will later that they found something that caught their attention, it was a rather large cave, one that had recently become larger, through man-made work.

"Commander, this place is..."

Cullen nodded. "I know, this is; this could be a clue, search the area thoroughly; this has to be where the Venatori were hiding when they were in the North."

True enough, the cave was well-stocked with supplies and documents, research of those documents confirmed Cullen's thoughts. Before they were forced to flee, this had been the Venatori base.

"Looks like they've abandoned the North, but there's still danger here." Cullen mused.

One of his Templars hurried over, carrying a scroll. "Commander, look, we have to warn the Starks, they're in danger. It's not just those men, the Brave Companions or that Demon, there are still Red Templars here in the North."

Cullen took the scroll and read it, his anger building as he read.

It confirmed there was indeed a Red Templar unit stationed in the North; they had been in contact with their Venatori allies. It was clear that while the Venatori had left, the Red Templars were still here.

"They're plotting an attack, we do need to inform the Starks of this at once. This will complicate matters." He agreed. "There is still another place we need to search, once we do, we'll return to Winterfell."

The Templars agreed; Cullen meanwhile was angry, just hearing about the Red Templars reminded him of Samson.

He was still in shock and anger at what had become of his former friend, that Samson had fallen so low, leading the Red Templars, using the Red Lyrium, becoming a monster and revelling in it.

He shook his head. _'It has indeed turned him into a monster, his strength during that battle where he attacked Renly and Stannis, it was unreal'_

Reflecting on this he knew that the Red Templars themselves were no less powerful and were intending to attack Winterfell. He had to ensure the Starks were well prepared. But he still had one area to search.

"Let's go, we need to leave, carry out our search then return and warn the Starks." He told his men. "We'll also need to tell them about this cave; once everything's calmed down, no doubt they'll want to secure it. We'll also have to keep our eyes open afterwards for wherever the Red Templars are hiding, so we can secure that too."

The Templars saluted and they left the cave, taking anything useful with them.

They continued their search, Cullen marked the cave on his map and soon they were searching again. It did not take them long to reach their destination and were met with the Dalish camp of Clan Lavellan.

"Hold there." One of the guards called out. "What's your purpose here?"

Cullen stepped forwards. "We mean no harm, we are searching for Lady Arya Stark, she has run away from Winterfell. Have you seen her, a young woman, five and ten, short brown hair, grey eyes?"

The guards exchanged a brief talk before one entered the camp while the other turned to him.

"She has not come to our camp, we'll see if the Hunters have seen her, but they said nothing I'm afraid." The guard stated.

Cullen nodded and waited worriedly; he noted that things were true, unlike most Dalish clans, Clan Lavellan was not openly hostile to humans, but they remained wary and justifiably so. Shortly afterwards, the guard returned.

"I am sorry, but no one in our clan has seen a girl by your description." He said. "However we will keep an eye out and if we find her, we will offer her safe haven and send word to Winterfell as soon as we can."

Cullen nodded and thanked them before leading his Templars away. They were on their way back to Winterfell now, dejectedly as they were unable to accomplish their missions, they found no clue, all they found regarding the Venatori and Red Templars was a planned attack by the latter group and they had seen no sign of Arya at all. She had hidden herself well. Cullen just hoped she was safe, so that they could find her before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Sansa I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 7 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Seven and ten year old Sansa Stark let out a sigh as she sat in the Great Hall at Winterfell. She had just finished eating, yet her mind wasn't on her task, or indeed her immediate surroundings. She was lost in thought, thinking about her missing sister.

' _Arya, where are you? It's now over a week since she went missing...What's happened to her?'_ She thought sadly.

"My Lady, are you well?" A voice asked, full of concern.

She started but then relaxed when she saw who it was. It was Podrick Payne, formerly a squire to the Lannisters, her family's current enemy's and who, until recently, she had been a prisoner of in the capital.

Yet it was thanks to Pod she was now free and home again, he had arranged with several friends of his to smuggle her home, taking advantage of a plan being hatched to get her out of the capital for a different purpose. They had remained after getting her home to Winterfell and now had gone on to serve her family and their Bannermen.

She bit her lip. _'Pod stayed here, perfectly content to serve my father; our, our friendship simply continues, thanks to that.'_

She knew she could tell Pod the truth, despite her efforts to appear calm, he could clearly see her distress.

So, with a moment to collect herself, she explained.

"I'm just, worried Pod, about Arya."

Pod nodded. "Ah, I see, well, I'm sure Lady Arya is well, even if we can't find her, she's resourceful right?"

"She is..." Sansa replied, but her worries remained. _'Oh Pod, it's nice of you to distract me from my fears, but they won't go away. I just, I want Arya to be safe; I know why she ran, but this, this doesn't help anyone. Now she's out there...'_

She shuddered as she thought about it, as much as she wanted to believe Arya was somewhere safe; she felt certain her sister was more likely lost in the wilderness, at great risk. She had heard about the dangers out there after all and considered herself lucky to have avoided them.

' _But then, I had an escort, Arya's all alone...'_ She fretted.

She needed some air; so, politely excusing herself, she left and headed out into the courtyard. As she stood, letting the cool pure air fill her lungs, she saw the search party headed by Robb returning. She could see Robb at the front, dismounting, his expression said it all.

' _They didn't find her.'_

She also spotted Solas and also, Gendry. She considered what she had learned of Gendry in the short space of time since her return. He had been Arya's travelling companion for a good portion of her journey, they were very close, he had recently been knighted and sworn his sword to Arya's service.

But she had run off without even telling him. She also knew he was baseborn, but not to any random noble. She had overheard her parents talking and it being revealed that Gendry was in fact a bastard son of King Robert.

She bit her lip. _'I suppose I can see it, the hair, the eyes...He looks the way Father described King Robert, the way he was in his younger years.'_

She was beginning to notice something however, something which filled her mind again, seeing Gendry.

She was beginning to notice a pattern regarding Gendry and the search parties. She knew that she, her family, everybody was frantic, trying to find Arya, but with Gendry it seemed beyond even that.

While Robb and the others knew they had to rest now and then, Gendry seemed unstoppable. Whenever he wasn't part of one of Robb's search parties, he was off searching on his own, often returning only for fresh supplies.

' _I'm not the only one who has noticed, practically everybody in my family has.'_ She thought. _'But is it just his dedication as her knight, as her friend, or is it, something more...'_

She went down to meet them and, seeing her, Robb nodded.

"Sansa..."

She returned his greeting. "Robb, still…?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid not, but I think I may have an idea, listen, there's something we need to talk about first, quietly."

She was confused by this but nodded and followed Robb until they were alone.

"Robb, what's going on?"

He turned to her and spoke. "I...had an interesting talk with Solas while we were out. It seems, there's something more to Gendry's dedication than just..."

She gasped and when Robb stopped she quickly explained. "I was just thinking that, do you, do you think he's, in love with Arya?"

"Solas seems to think so. He also believe Arya feels the same, she just doesn't realize it yet." Robb replied.

Sansa shook her head. "But, is such a thing possible, Arya's betrothed and, and Gendry is..."

To her surprise, Robb smiled, catching her off guard.

Robb actually laughed before he finally explained why he was smiling.

"I said the exact same thing." He then became serious.

"But Solas seems adamant, he believes that before long, the betrothal will be broken, likely before we even find Arya. That it will be the Freys fault, with no legitimate reason for things to fall back on us. He also pointed out that, despite Gendry's birth, he's a knight and therefore, eligible to marry a noble lady, therefore, worthy of Arya."

Sansa bit her lip before replying. "Of course...He was always more worthy than that Hostor Frey. Just hearing about him..."

Robb nodded in understanding before departing, along with the others. Sansa knew they would be going to deliver their reports before Robb would then go and see his wife and daughter.

She meanwhile, was due to attend a lesson with Septa Mordane, along with some of the other girls, she immediately began to make her way their now.

* * *

Later, while sitting in the tower room; she noted ruefully that not everybody shared the view of Arya running away in quite the same manner. All were concerned for her well-being of course, but as she listened to Septa Mordane, she noted that the woman did not approve in the slightest of Arya's reasoning.

"Honestly, that girl; that is the worst possible mistake a lady can make." She remarked. "I understand what you are saying Sansa, your sister is missing, we all want her back. But even so, _she_ has to understand her duties, her family, she abandoned them both by running away like that. Her actions could bring shame on this House."

Sansa sighed; she had tried to talk to Mordane about it, only for that to be the response.

' _Say what you will Septa, but I don't care about that in the slightest...All I care about is my sister coming home, I miss her terribly...'_ She thought.

Later, having noticed the girl's expression, while Mordane was distracted, Sansa leaned closer to Jeyne.

"You miss Arya too?" She whispered.

Jeyne nodded. "Yes, while they weren't exactly, ladylike, everything she did here, it was fun, now that's gone."

Sansa almost wanted to laugh; she had to agree with Jeyne on that. Arya's antics certainly brought fun to Winterfell. She prayed longingly that her sister would be found and returned safely, and that Solas' prediction might possibly come true.

She made her decision then, no matter what happened, when they found Arya, when she came back, Sansa knew exactly where she would stand and nothing, absolutely nothing would dissuade her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things continue with the search for Arya, but we've yet to see her? Well, next chapter will take us away from the search and from the impending battles at the Slaver Cities, we still haven't seen King's Landing however, but next up, we will in fact be going to Thedas, specifically Orlais.


	8. Briala I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 8 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, wait and see, it won't be long until we see just how little the Freys actually think of the Starks (in Solas' next chapter, although we will see them again in Sansa's which will come first), although that will lead to them making an unfortunate mistake, one which will compromise their alliance, but the fault will lie, unquestionably, with the Freys.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked those parts :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

The thirty-four year old Elven woman Briala sighed as she stood by the mouth of the grove. It had been well over a week now since she had fled Val Royeaux, fled Celene.

' _She'll know with certainty by now, exactly what I've done...She must hate me now.'_ She thought sadly; before steeling herself. _'It is for the best, that will make it easier, when it finally comes down to what will likely have to happen...'_

She straightened up from the tree she had been leaning against and moved into the grove. Here she had hidden away from Celene, from her loyalists and from Celene's enemy Gaspard and his loyalists. Here she was, in the Emerald Graves, a part of the Dales, the former homeland of her people after the fall of their great empire of Arlathan.

She shook her head. _'Now a mockery of what it once was, fallen into human hands, every bit of greatness destroyed, my people enslaved. No more, that has to stop. What better place to start than where our great heroes, the Emerald Knights fought and died for us.'_

She was not alone in this grove, although she knew, if the number of followers kept growing, they'd need a different hiding spot. Adjusting her armour and daggers, Briala began picking her way through the grove, sitting around, talking quietly, or sharpening weapons, were many other Elves.

She sighed again as she considered them.

' _I saved them all, then told them of my desire, my wish to free them, to create a better life for our people.'_ She thought forlornly. _'The cost in saving them has been high, only one group of Elves here was not freed via cost of human blood.'_

That was true, many times she had come across an Elf or Elves being mistreated by a human, she recklessly charged in and killed the human. She would not weep for such people, but she knew the dangers.

So many humans started dying in that manner, the helpless Elves that remained would be the ones to suffer. The only Elves she had saved without killing anyone had been some of the Elves from Halamshiral; she got them out of danger and hoped to use their knowledge to save their fellows Elves still trapped there.

She shook her head. _'Those Red Templar beasts still hold position there. Celene aims to drive them out, but cares not if the Elves are slaughtered in the battle. I will not allow it, I will show her how it should be done.'_

With that thought burning in her mind, she approached one of the Elves. A male Elf, carrying a staff, the one who set her upon this path, Felassan.

"Ah Briala, done musing?" He queried in an urbane tone.

She rolled her eyes. "For now. I was just thinking about our recruitments. Word of our efforts is spreading amongst them Elves. Whispered talks..."

Felassan nodded; a small smile on his face, confirming her suspicions.

She shook her head, turning to face him directly.

"So, it was you that started those talks?"

He nodded again, his smile widening. "Yes, indeed, look at the Elves we've recruited Briala, the ones we've rescued. They are all angry at how they are treated by the humans..."

"Especially the nobles..." She added.

Felassan's eyes flashed at that. "Noble, commoner, doesn't matter, all humans are the same. I would've thought you of all people would've realized that."

Briala said nothing, a little taken aback by Felassan's complete black-white morality view. Briala didn't think someone so worldly would be so close-minded. She wasn't as worldly as him, but she knew such a view was false, there was always a grey area.

Instead she sought to change the subject. "I'm still surprised so many have joined us, we won't be able to stay hidden here, not if more and more come to us."

"There are those who will take risks, will stay in place to act as saboteurs." Felassan explained, calming down. "All this was a long time coming Briala, the Elves just needed a leader to rally around...One they found, in you."

Briala tensed at that, somehow, his words made her uneasy.

She almost wanted to correct him, to state she wasn't a leader at all. How could she lead these people, how could she respond to their sudden faith in her.

' _But if I don't, what then, this is all...'_ She paused; remembering. _'They need this, they need me, nobody else cares enough, or is brave enough...It was for that I left Celene. To do what she could not, to do what, so many could not.'_

So, composing herself she prepared. She knew what she had to do now.

"We must begin our planning." She told Felassan. "We need to act quickly and deal with the first step for our work; we must end the stalemate at Halamshiral, while Celene and Gaspard are busy fighting each other...We must free our people and destroy those beasts holding the city."

Felassan nodded in agreement and together they turned, ready to make their announcement and begin their plan. The beginning of a new world, of a new dawn for the Elves was at hand.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please


	9. Alistair I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 9 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013; Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

The soft sound of the waves was relaxing to Alistair Theirin as he stood on the deck of his ship. The thirty-one year old King of Ferelden had travelled to the lands of Westeros, seeking answers. A man from Westeros had somehow joined a Tevinter cult known as the Venatori, then tried to assassinate him.

' _Yet what do I find when I arrive, a land torn by war, secretly under siege by those same Venatori and their allies, and an arrogant overbearing boy for a King, who is being challenged by his own uncle.'_ He thought to himself. _'I got absolutely no help and now I'm sailing North to a place called the Wall, on the advice of the court eunuch. If only to aid this group that is like us, the Night's Watch, against creatures that sound too much like Darkspawn to be coincidence.'_

In addition to being King, Alistair was also a Grey Warden, an ancient order devoted to fighting the Blighted menace, the Darkspawn. Aside from his crew, Alistair actually had company, two fellow Grey Warden's who he had rescued from Raiders a couple of days ago.

Running a hand through his blonde hair, he narrowed his brown eyes and scanned the coast. They were staying far enough away to avoid causing a panic, yet close enough they could ensure they were going in the right direction.

He decided to catch up with his fellow Grey Wardens and headed towards the prow of the ship, where the two of them stood.

The first Warden was older than Alistair himself, tall and muscular with short black hair and a thick rather large black moustache, he had shrewd black eyes and carried a sword and shield to fight with.

The other Warden was younger, in his late twenties with black hair and brown eyes; he was clean shaven and wielded a large two handed sword.

"Stroud, Carver." He greeted them, the elder first, then the younger.

They both turned to face him, Jean-Marc Stroud nodded. "Alistair."

He smiled. "So, what have you two been up to since we last met?"

"Mostly random patrols around the Anderfels and later the Free Marches." Carver explained. "Cleaning up Darkspawn stragglers...What about you, how has life been as a King?"

Alistair let out an exaggerated sigh. "Tedious mainly; if it wasn't for Anora I'm not sure how I'd cope."

They both smirked and Alistair shrugged.

"Truthfully it's gone well, Anora and I worked together and things were, more or less calm in Ferelden, until the Mage-Templar war, then there was always tension under the surface." He replied. "Some things just can't be resolved easily; but, well..."

Stroud then queried. "What brings you here, I'm surprised a King is away from his people?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes well, there was an assassination attempt, the assassin came from Westeros, I decided to hunt him down, as he's connected to a Tevinter cult called the Venatori, that's what led me here. Sadly I found precious little, but then was told of this group in the North, the Night's Watch."

Carver nodded. "Yes, we heard of them too, we're looking to aid them, if what we heard is right, they are under attack by Darkspawn?"

Alistair nodded, it certainly matched what he had heard.

There was a brief pause, then Alistair's curiosity got the better of him.

"I'm wondering, in your travels, did either of you find out what caused that explosion, and the joining of these worlds...Anything at all, everything that's happened since then is..."

Stroud sighed sadly. "I'm aware of what you speak, sadly we don't know, but that is what we are seeking, answers...amongst everything else, we want answers to this. Especially lately, what with the Wardens..."

"The Wardens?"

Carver answered. "Many Wardens have been acting very strangely, some have even begun to hear the Calling, they panic...Yet at least half of them are new recruits, who shouldn't hear the Calling at all."

Alistair paused at that. "Hmmm, that is very strange...I did hear the Calling myself, but something felt, off to me about it, so I paid it no heed...Nothing happened to me afterwards, telling me I'd done the right thing."

Carver nodded. "We were the same."

Stroud agreed before adding. "Not all Wardens were so easily convinced otherwise...I've heard the entire order in Orlais has vanished, the Ferelden Wardens have also been acting out."

"This I heard myself, it's starting to sound like it's all connected." Alistair replied, nodding slowly.

There was a pause as they considered this, broken only by the waves as their ship sailed along, heading for its destination.

Finally after a pause, Carver's eyes widened.

"This...Alright, I just had a worrying thought. This is actually familiar, it seems similar to what happened to the Wardens five years ago, at Vimmark." He said quickly.

Stroud froze at that. "Oh no, now that you mention..."

"Vimmark." Alistair echoed. "I heard about that; but...I thought the one responsible for that was dead."

Carver sighed. "I'm not so certain, Vimmark showed the Wardens were vulnerable to his manipulations, plus, the way Larius was acting afterwards, it wasn't right. I think he survived."

"I agree with Carver, when the told the story, I thought it was suspicious." Stroud added.

Alistair groaned. "Well, that's just what we need, an ancient evil, revived, thought to be killed, now back from the dead and causing more trouble. This time weakening Grey Wardens everywhere it seems. Hmmm, this...creature you spoke of, what was it's name again, or his name, whatever?"

Carver sighed and then answered.

"Corypheus."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, the next two chapters should be interesting as we are introduced to two new Dragon Age POV characters :) We have also seen three of the five GOT POVs in this story (Sansa, Jon and Daenerys), the question remains, who are the remaining two?


	10. Anora I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 10 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Anora**

Clad in her most elegant dress, her crown set upon her head, Queen Anora of Ferelden sighed as she began to make her way to the throne room. She was thinking about her husband, Alistair, and his departure from Ferelden, heading to the land of Westeros, seeking answers about the assassination attempt made against him.

' _That's just typical of Alistair, rushing off to try and deal with this himself, not relying on someone else to do it.'_ She noted. _'Of course it does mean I am left to handle the affairs of Ferelden; not that what he is doing isn't important either...I suppose that is what comes, when your husband is not only a King, but also a Grey Warden.'_

She sighed and shook her head; this wasn't the time to be thinking of like that. She had to head to the throne room and handle the affairs of state, once again they were faced with a number of petitioners all seeking aid with one matter or another.

Anora was hardly surprised and actually ready for it. _'It would seem we face even more problems than ever, but then, after everything that's happened due to the explosion, that's hardly unexpected.'_

While irregular and not containing much detail; Anora had received letters from Alistair; so she knew he had arrived in Westeros and was in their capital and was ready to begin his search. She wished him luck, especially since it seemed everywhere in the now conjoined worlds was in some form of chaos.

She reached the doors of the throne room, Eamon stood there, waiting.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid it's going to be another very busy day." He informed her.

She nodded. "It is to be expected Eamon, everything is still chaotic, despite it being almost a year since the explosion and these new worlds appearing. We have to remain focused on soothing the minds and worries of the people, there's not much else we can do, until we find answers."

Eamon nodded in agreement and together they entered the throne room. Anora made her way up to her throne and sat down, Eamon stood just to the side, in his customary place, there were now guards stationed in the throne room. They were positioned evenly and in a way to meet threats before they could actually strike.

' _It was the assassination attempt that prompted this...It feels more restrictive, but it's necessary.'_ She noted.

Clearing her throat she began; calling forward the first petitioner.

"What news do you bring?" She asked.

The petitioner, a man she dimly recognized as being part of Arl Wulff's household bowed.

"I bring word from West Hills, Your Majesty. Arl Wulff is concerned. He's heard rumours of Tevinters in the countryside...No mere slavers either, they are almost an organized armed force."

She nodded; already she was begging to hear things that tallied with her worse fears.

The more she heard the more worried she became. It seemed various places within the Bannorn were finding suspicious people, mostly Tevinter in origin, snooping around. West Hills, Dragon's Peak and the Hinterlands all seemed to actually have small to moderately sized forces of these Tevinters around.

She considered carefully for a moment. _'We cannot know for certain, but action must be taken, for those Tevinters are more than likely Venatori...Those very men who tried to carry out the assassination attempt.'_

Thinking of that reminded her and she called out. "I understand there are actually people from these lands, Westeros, Essos, here in Ferelden, what do we know of them?"

Eamon himself answered that question. "Not much to be sure, they try to keep themselves, as suspicious of us as we are of them. Many seek only to return home, others are trying to come to terms with how we live."

"I see, is there anything else, causing major concern?" She replied.

Emissaries from Waking Sea, South Reach and even her father's old lands of Gwaren stepped forwards then and delivered startlingly similar reports.

"Templars, are you sure?" She queried.

One of them nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty, we've seen detachments of Templars, they've been acting strangely, even look different."

This worried Anora, for it certainly matched a more recent letter Alistair had sent about things he had heard. Plus it wasn't the first time she had heard of these Templars, apparently they had come from Therinfal Redoubt and were not to be taken lightly.

They were not typical Templars and had no interest in acting as was expected of the order, even in the eyes of most Templar zealots.

She knew action had to be taken at once; she quickly passed on her orders.

"We have nothing definitive yet, but we cannot lack caution. Watch these Tevinters and Templars most carefully, be ready to react to the slightest threat from them. When the time comes, react and put a stop to them, before they can do much damage." She announced. "We must find out what they are seeking, so, where possible, capture any alive that you can, for questioning."

They all bowed, just then, suddenly the doors to the throne room opened and a man, breathless and desperate approached.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" He cried out.

Everybody was on alert, but Anora saw right away the man was no threat.

"Stand down, you there, what is the problem?"

He bowed and fought for breath. "We, I came from Redcliffe, there is trouble, major trouble...We don't know who exactly, but two groups are stirring up problems, we have also reason to believe the Rebel Mages may be involved, we just don't know how."

She sighed. "We don't, but we know how people will react. But they are under my protection, I will not allow vigilante justice to be carried out, I will see to it this issue is resolved at once and then I will ascertain the truth."

With that, despite fears from Eamon, she left the throne room and, some time, later, had changed into actual armour and was riding, along with a contingent of soldiers, to Redcliffe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, here we see a Queen handle the affairs of her country, taking great care with her choices, and sometimes taking risks to ensure what needs to be done is done. Perhaps a certain Westerosi Queen Regent should take notes :)


	11. Morrigan I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 11 of my crossover story, another brand new POV character, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgril2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Morrigan**

The opulence of her grand chambers amused the young woman as she sat on one of the chairs within the room. It wasn't just these chambers either, with their gaudy decorations, fancy banners, golden statues and other expensive items, the whole tower wing which she occupied was like this too.

' _A fine gift from the Empress herself, if a little...ostentatious.'_ The woman thought with a smirk. _'To think I'd end up in a place like this, after so long living in a hut in the Wilds...Tis most remarkable.'_

The woman looked around the room again, pausing as she noted the looking glass in the corner. The passage of ten years had done remarkably little to touch her.

Her hair, tied back in its usual bun was still jet black, there were no lines on her face, she had changed remarkably little; her yellow eyes glimmered with amusement briefly before she turned her gaze away. That wasn't the only mirror in her room, but the other was covered, for it was no ordinary mirror.

The woman grinned again as she thought of her old travelling companions. _'Wonder what they're doing now; no doubt seeing to whatever task they've been stuck with. I at least have the virtue of serving the Empress by choice. How would they react to know their Witch of the Wilds, Morrigan, is now Arcane Advisor to the Imperial Court?'_

Just the very thought of it provided some amusement.

But amusement wasn't her only goal; she wasn't alone in these chambers, she had to concentrate. Seated at the table near her, was a boy of ten; with short brown hair and brown eyes; he was rather pale but otherwise looked healthy, if also slightly short for his age.

He was busy studying a large tome, making notes on the parchment before him. Morrigan's smirk softened to a gentle smile.

"I hope you're also paying attention to the footnotes that were added since this book was first written, Kieran." She said.

He nodded. "Yes mother; a few of them offer some...interesting views."

She laughed softly at that and nodded too. She continued to keep an eye on Kieran as he worked on his studies.

' _Ten years since the Fifth Blight; ten years since I did the ritual...Ten years since Kieran was born.'_ She reflected. _'It's funny, all that time, I sought the power of the Old Gods; the ritual was a means to end...How could I imagine, in my wildest dreams, that I would see Kieran as more than that. That I, of all people, would truly relish the desire, of being a mother.'_

It was true, whatever her initial intentions were, for using the ritual to conceive a child, then ensuring said child would take upon it the soul of the Archdemon, cleansing it and returning it to its original state in the process.

Whatever she had originally planned, that was soon overshadowed by the strange awakening of emotions within her, emotions that could only be described as, motherly instincts.

She sighed softly as she reflected on that.

' _I never imagined it possible, after my own mother...But here we are.'_ Her thoughts then went to Kieran's father. _'Loghain, I wonder what became of him...He's been with the Wardens for ten years now. Nevertheless, he did contact me once, inquiring about Kieran. I never knew that sullen man had it in him.'_

She noticed Kieran pause for a moment and she was about to speak, but he looked up at her and replied, before she could ask.

"A messenger is arriving mother, they will be here very soon."

She nodded and sure enough, the messenger arrived.

"Lady Morrigan; her Radiance wishes to meet with you in the throne room. She has important news for you." They stated.

Morrigan nodded. "Thank you, I will go at once."

The man left and she turned to Kieran.

"I have to go and see the Empress now, continue with your studies Kieran, I shall see you when I return."

He nodded. "Is there anywhere in particular you want me to read to, Mother?"

She thought for a moment before marking the edge of a page with magic, Kieran smiled and nodded, understanding. With one last glance back, Morrigan left her chambers and began to make her way to the throne room.

She did not take long to arrive at the throne room, she passed a few of the courtiers on the way, ignoring their sideways glances.

While she dressed up in a more elegant fashion than usual, at least while at the Imperial Court, she abstained from the Orlesian practice of masks, even after ten years, she couldn't deny other humans were a confusion and sometimes irritating bunch.

She entered the throne room and was surprised to see it empty, save for Empress Celene herself. She walked the length of the throne room, approaching the Empress. She couldn't help but note a far away expression in Celene's eyes.

She almost smirked at seeing it. _'The leader of the most powerful nation in Thedas, distracted...more than likely by the betrayal of her Elven bed-warmer. Some forms of love still prove themselves to be, painful and meaningless. Others however...'_

Her mind drifted again to her son; but she focused on the present. While she did her utmost to keep him safe, as a mother should, she knew Kieran was far from helpless. She only feared one thing, regarding her son; something that always haunted her dreams.

She knew her own mother was seeking him, she couldn't let him fall into that old hag's clutches, no matter the cost. Pushing the thoughts aside again, she bowed.

"Your Radiance, you wished to see me?"

Celene's eyes snapped back to focus, but otherwise gave no sign of her distraction. "Morrigan, thank you for coming. I have interesting news. Our forces recently clashed with Gaspard, we were victorious and afterwards, we found something interesting. Something familiar too you."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Morrigan queried.

Celene's answer surprised her.

After a pause Celene announced.

"We found an old ruin and inside it, a mirror, much like the one you have, the magical one." She took a moment to savour Morrigan's shock and then excitement. "Yes, we have found an Eluvian, in the Emerald Graves."

Immediately Morrigan knew the importance of this; and, after some further discussion and planning, it was agreed. She returned to her chambers quickly and changed into her travelling clothes. She attached her staff to it's slot on her back and approached Kieran, he had finished his studies.

"I have to go out Kieran, I will check over everything when I return." She told him carefully. "You behave while I'm away, don't cause any trouble, if you have any...troubling dreams, write down everything you remember and we'll talk when I get back."

Kieran smiled and hugged her. "I will, mother, be careful."

Morrigan smiled too and returned the hug before departing. She wondered if this Eluvian was truly connected to hers, if it was, it was going to make things even more interesting, and dangerous. She had to get to the bottom of this, before someone else got their hands on it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we'll soon be seeing all the players in this story, we have only four more POV characters to introduce, two from Dragon Age, two from GOT, although some of our POV characters will have their second chapters up before all the POV characters are introduced. Anyway, next POV character should be interesting, it's time to see things from the eyes of someone on the villains side for a change.


	12. Samson I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 12 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Samson**

A smirk touched the face of the pale, dark haired, dark eyed man as he leaned back in his chair. Raleigh Samson, Knight Commander of the Red Templars and Lieutenant to the Almighty Elder One, Corypheus, was currently occupying an office in the Essos slaver city of Meereen.

Shortly after the alliance between the slaver cities and his master had been formed. With the exception of a brief trip to the Western Approach and his attack on the armies of King Renly and King Stannis in Westeros, he had remained here, occupying the office and maintaining their alliance.

' _Of course, I never expected to run into Cullen, what fun...to see the look on his face.'_ Samson noted to himself. _'I never imagined he'd be so weak though, his foolish underlings still take the Chantry's handouts, rather than the gifts and sheer raw power granted by the Red Lyrium, yet Cullen foolishly thinks he can stop taking Lyrium and everything will be alright for him.'_

Rolling his eyes Samson instead took out his philter, already the song of the Red Lyrium filled his mind and he grinned, such a pleasurable sound. He took a draught from the philter, letting the Red Lyrium fill him with its strength.

It wasn't just his philter either, he had ensured his entire suit of armour was crafted from Red Lyrium too, amplifying his power; then there was his sword. The Red Lyrium blade Certainty, once held by Knight Commander Meredith of Kirkwall.

Samson almost wanted to laugh; he had been given all these gifts, control of the Red Templars, yet his compatriot, Calpernia, what did she have?

' _Command of the Venatori, that's it.'_ He thought almost scathingly. _'Although, it appears my master's plan is working, if what we've heard recently is true.'_

He was busy writing a report to Corypheus, detailing the fall of Astapor, the confirmation of Hawke's involvement and their preparations to face Hawke when he came to attack them.

He smirked again as he finished writing. _'I'll send it away soon; then we just need to be ready to face and defeat Hawke. After that...My master will proceed to the next step of his plan; with the orb, and the Well of Sorrows; he will finally achieve his goal and claim his rightful place.'_

What truly made him enjoy this plan, his master had confided in him, the entire plan regarding the Well; yet not Calpernia. She knew they sought the Well of Sorrows, and that one of them had to drink from the Well and claim it's powers. What she didn't know was what was to come afterwards.

Samson found that one fact amusing. _'The Elder One trusts me, a Templar, more than a fellow Mage like Calpernia. What a delicious irony.'_

He ensured his report was ready to be sent and waited for his opportunity.

Just then the door to his office burst open. Samson looked up calmly however, raising an eyebrow. The person who burst in so dramatically was a young woman, no older than thirty, with blonde hair and grey eyes, clad in black robes. It was his compatriot and counterpart in many ways, Calpernia.

"Well, well, what's got you all riled up, Calpernia?" He queried; his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She shot him a dark glare before sitting down on the chair opposite his, on the other side of the desk. Without even asking she grasped the bottle of wine on the table and poured herself a goblet. She then drank it down before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"That stupid girl!"

Samson knew right away who she meant, they were, after all, holding the Elven girl who shared Hawke's bed.

He almost laughed again. _'Strange tastes, that Champion has, taking an Elf as a sexual plaything.'_

Calpernia shook her head. "All this time spent questioning her and still no results."

Samson nodded slowly, he might have expected this. All the same, he couldn't help but feel vindictive towards her. He couldn't help but try to bait her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never imagined you'd think this would be easy. Yes, did you truly believe the lover of the Champion would be easy to break?"

As expected, he saw her eyes flash and her anger spike.

She leapt to her feet, upsetting her chair.

"You dare assume I am incompetent!" She snapped. "You think I cannot handle a single Elf girl, I will break her, you will see!"

Samson shook his head. "Oh yes, that will be something to see. I can't wait for you to explain to our master how you killed the Elf, against his orders."

Calpernia froze and was about to reply; when Samson changed from snarky to serious.

"Drop it Calpernia and leave the Elf; we have more important matters to attend than torturing an Elf." He paused and then queried. "You leave to join our master soon?"

She nodded, a superior look forming on her features. "Yes, he has summoned me...Yet seems content to leave you in this cesspit."

Samson rolled his eyes in response to her pathetic attempts to goad him. She failed to comprehend that such a comment was meaningless. For so long as the alliance with them was needed, the Slaver Cities were important.

He held out the report. "Good, well then, here, you can take my report to him."

She snarled but took it, clearly insulted that he was treating her as a mere messenger.

He ignored that however, letting her make her preparations to leave, he meanwhile headed out of the office and decided to check on the main spectacle currently occurring in the city, despite the impending attack, a show taking place at the city's arena.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Varric I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 13 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

It was a strange sensation, regaining consciousness after an unknown amount of time. Yet slowly but surely, he recovered feeling throughout his body.

' _Maker's breath...This is what comes from having a building dropped on you...'_ He wondered to himself. _'Just, please don't tell me...'_

He slowly, carefully opened his eyes and noted he was lying in a bed, in an unfamiliar room. The dwarf Varric Tethras, winced, he gradually explored his sensations and was relieved to see he could move everything still, he could feel his chin prickling against the blanket covering him and knew he had to have been out for some days.

Sitting up slowly and carefully he reflected. _'Several for me to end up unshaven...well, I don't seem any worse for wear now. Plus this doesn't look like any prison I've ever seen.'_

He just hoped that this meant what he hoped. Slowly and carefully he got out of the bed and was relieved to make sure he could move without any trouble. Smiling he made his way to the window and looked around; he was certainly still in Astapor.

Yet the way things were going, it was clear repairs were underway. He heard the sound of the door opening and quickly turned, now he was sure to get some answers.

Varric grinned widely when he saw his visitor was none other than Hawke.

"Varric, you're awake." Hawke gasped in amazement and relief.

Varric smirked. "C'mon Hawke, it'll take more than than a building on me to take me down. Besides, I can't die before this story is finished, who'll tell it then?"

Hawke sighed good naturedly. "Typical of you Varric; well, I suppose we should talk...there's more you need to know."

Varric nodded but then paused when he saw who was also present.

"Anders..."

The mage sighed. "Varric, good to see you, thought I don't imagine you feel the same."

Varric sighed; he knew Anders reasons for such an awkward greeting. After the Kirkwall incident, things were not exactly friendly between them. But Varric could see Hawke's expression and sighed.

' _Hawke's forgiven him, don't know if he even blamed him in the first place.'_ He noted before smiling. "Anders, actually good to see you. Listen, no matter what happened in the past, we're working together again, let's at least be civil, huh?"

Anders nodded and relaxed. "Alright then, I suppose we better get started.

Varric nodded and sat down, listening while Hawke and Anders told him about all that transpired following him being knocked out.

He was shocked at most of what he heard, especially the news that Merrill was in fact not here.

"Well, I guess I can understand Daenerys Targaryen's reasoning for you attacking Yunkai instead of Meereen. But this is very risky." Varric replied.

Hawke sighed but nodded. "I agree, but still, there's only so much we can do right."

Varric sighed. "Yeah."

Anders was quiet for a moment, but then seemed to think of something. "I think, this is just the start. Yes we're facing problems, what with all these battles we have, plus the addition of Corypheus and his forces. We know he has the Venatori, the Red Templars and the Darkspawn. Maybe even corrupted Grey Wardens."

"But despite this, nobody except those that have seen him will believe he is the Elder One." Hawke finished. "Which leaves us at a disadvantage, especially as it grants him free reign to do as he wishes."

Varric pondered for a moment, Hawke's next words caught his attention.

"Someone needs to put all the pieces together and also ensure that the news spreads, that people are warned. Even if not every one believes, we need to warn enough to ensure that everyone hears and when the time comes, they'll be able to ready themselves."

Varric thought carefully about that, the idea had a certain promise to it.

Finally he spoke up.

"Well, that could certainly work. I hope you don't mind, but I'll be sitting these upcoming battles out."

Anders raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I thought you wanted to be where the action was, to tell the story?"

Varric shrugged. "True, but I have a new plan. You see, what we were just talking about, raises a good point. Corypheus is back and is a major threat, to all the lands, joined by this explosion."

The others nodded and Hawke replied. "That is true, but what is your plan Varric?"

"What you just said Hawke, we need to spread the word, before it's too late. That will be my job." He replied.

There was a pause as Hawke and Anders shared a surprised look.

Finally Hawke spoke up. "That's...I don't know how you plan to do this Varric, but...I appreciate the effort, but how will get people to believe you?"

"I don't know, but I have to try, there will be some people out there I'm sure. Cullen's out there, I sent him and his men some Lyrium; he'll believe us. As you said, even if only a few people believe, it's better than none."

So they agreed and while Hawke and Anders left to join their armies, heading to attack Yunkai, Varric began his preparations to begin spreading the word.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Sansa II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 14 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa sighed and tried to remain composed; but she couldn't hide the fact she was worried. They had still not been able to find Arya, despite their efforts, now they also happened to hear that there was an impending attack for Winterfell that they were trying to prepare for that.

' _Yet somehow, Lord Frey thinks it's good now to call us to the Twins for Uncle Edmure's wedding to his daughter.'_ She thought; shaking her head.

She was currently riding now, along with her parents and a small escort. Bran and Rickon were staying behind to watch Winterfell, while Robb led another search party for Arya, aided by Gendry and Solas. Sansa couldn't deny she was worried, all this, in addition to everything else, this was leaving them stretched thin.

She bowed her head. _'Arya, where are you, are you alright? I think you got lucky, you've just narrowly avoided running out of time here. No doubt Lord Frey would have tried to ensure you came along and forced you to marry his son then and there. But I still want you to be safe, to be back home.'_

She pondered carefully what she now knew about Arya, and Gendry in particular.

She knew, after talking to Solas herself, that he was certain about Arya and Gendry's feelings for each other. She was shocked at first but now, along with Robb and even Bran and Rickon of all people, she strongly supported them. She wondered however, what about her parents, what about other people.

' _No matter what happens, I know I will support her, I just hope the others will too...The worst part however, what about the Freys, how are we going to deal with them?'_ She wondered worriedly.

As they rode, there was a lengthy silence before finally her mother spoke.

"Sansa, are you alright, you've been very quiet?" She asked.

Sansa sighed. "I'm just worried about all this, I mean, we know an attack is coming, we still haven't found Arya, yet we're going to the Twins to attend a wedding?"

Catelyn nodded slowly. "I understand what you mean, but things are already tense between us and the Freys, regarding our alliance. We don't want to be the ones responsible for it to fall apart."

"Yes, as a result, we have to go here, rather than offend the Freys. But we'll be ready, we'll have to be." Her father replied. "We will meet this attack and stop it, as for Arya, we have to just hold on to hope."

Sansa quietly agreed; she understood what they meant. "I, I see. Well, I do have hope for Arya. Robb, Gendry and Solas are sure to find her."

They nodded and continued to ride on, making their way to the Twins.

* * *

They finally arrived and were greeted by one of Lord Walder Frey's sons. Sansa bit her lip as she looked around the Twins, she already disliked the place.

"Lord and Lady Stark, Lady Sansa, welcome, we are pleased to have you as our guests." The man said. "Lord Edmure has already arrived and we are just about ready to begin the wedding. I can show you to the guest chambers..."

Dismounted her father shook his head. "I am sorry, that will not be necessary, we will not be staying all night. There is a threat to Winterfell that we must return to face it as soon as possible."

The man's face fell. "Oh, I see, very well then, this way please."

With that they followed, entering one of the main castles of the Twins. The place had been lavishly decorated and many of the family were all present. Sansa shuddered as she saw Lord Walder Frey, the old man was everything she had heard and she fought to control her revulsion.

"Ah, Lord Stark, welcome, to you and your family...I see some of you are missing." He noted. "I was hoping to truly celebrate this wedding, with a full family."

Her father shook his head. "I'm sorry; but we have to take precautions..."

He began to explain the dangers they faced, Walder raised an eyebrow at hearing this before finally laughing, much to their surprise.

"Ah, how naive, Lord Stark, you are jumping at shadows." He remarked. "I assure you, this 'attack' will not happen, there isn't even a plot."

Sansa bit her lip, utterly shocked by how dismissive he was being.

Walder then looked around, narrowing his eyes. "Even so, I did make a specific request, where is your daughter, Arya. She should be here, she is to marry my son Hostor today, along with Lord Edmure marrying my daughter Roslin."

Sansa tensed, this was the part she was dreading.

Sansa watched as her mother then stepped forwards.

"Lord Walder, I am afraid that we were unable to bring Arya with us." She explained. "Although Arya did return to Winterfell, she has since...well, she has run off. We have to yet to be able find her."

Her father also stepped forward. "I'm afraid we have...yet to ascertain the reason for Arya running away, but we can only assume she was in danger somehow."

Walder glared and slammed his hand on the armrest of his throne. "You dare, you dare lie to me, you think I will stand for this, this insult, you deny me...!"

"My Lord."

Everyone stopped; Sansa's eyes widened as she saw someone entering the room, approaching Walder. He was tall and thin, with tan skin, short dark hair, thick eyebrows and stubble, as well as grey eyes. He was clad in white, silver and brown robes with armour mixed in with his ensemble. His accent was noticeably foreign, he also appeared to be some sort of advisor going by the way he approached and the fact Walder stopped his tirade to listen to him.

"My Lord, let us not lose our temper. We know Lady Arya is wilful and not your typical Lady." He explained. "This does however make her more resourceful than most, if she felt she was in danger, she probably was and was wise to flee. Let us not sour this happy occasion for your daughter."

Walder sighed and shook his head. "Very well then Crassius, we will continue the wedding. I hope Lord Stark that you will expend every effort to find your daughter, not be obsessed with this false news of a non-existent attack."

"We will find her, Lord Frey." Her father replied.

However Sansa did not like this; she did not trust that man, Crassius. Something was not right here.

* * *

It was after the wedding; Sansa remained worried. They had left the wedding after the bedding and were now ready to at least make some progress back to Winterfell; before preparing to start early the next morning.

Throughout the wedding Sansa remained with her parents and only really talked to two other people, one Amerei Frey and her younger sister, Walda. They had spoken about it to Sansa and she had confirmed with her parents that Walda was currently betrothed to Roose Bolton.

Surprising as it was, she was still concerned, she was now certain, they had find Arya, yet also ensure that she never fell in the Freys hands, no matter what.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Jaime I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 15 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Maybe, there's definitely not something right about that man however.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime sighed as the ship finally docked in King's Landing, he turned to Brienne who nodded to him.

"Finally home." He said softly. "Finally away from Orlais."

She sighed but agreed. "Yes, we, we better go."

Nodding he began to head to the edge of the ship, Brienne right behind him. They disembarked the ship and Jaime silently cursed when he saw the crowd, all of them surprised by the Orlesian ship, many of them even more so when they saw him.

"Jaime, perhaps we better..." Brienne began.

Jaime sighed. "I wish we could slip away, find somewhere to rest up, make sure we are presentable, but that option has just disappeared."  
She followed his gaze and tensed, Jaime had noticed the large contingent approaching, Gold Cloaks. The one at the head of the column stopped when he saw them.

"Ser Jaime, you've, you've returned?" He gasped.

Jaime sighed but nodded. "Yes, I..."

He quickly bowed. "Forgive me my Lord, his Grace must be informed, you should come with us."

"I am sorry, but I must insist that we are given time to prepare ourselves, make ourselves presentable, I shall need a fresh suit of armour, so too will my companion."

Brienne nodded and the man leading this unit of the Gold Cloaks looked uneasy but agreed and began to lead the way for them.

* * *

Later he made his way to the throne room, once more clad in his Kingsguard armour, his sword secured to his belt, yet strangely he felt different. He felt nothing like he did before leaving.

'' _This wasn't a return to my old life and, and what I experienced through that Lyrium dream...'_ He noted. _'It is time, I don't care what it takes, I will change my life, it's the only way I can atone for my mistakes.'_

"Jaime."

He turned, Brienne had caught up with him, also clad in armour and a sword.

"I'm not so sure I should, be here." She said.

Jaime sighed. "I know; but there's nothing we can do about it, let's just...make the most of it."

Brienne agreed, reluctantly and followed him as they finally entered the throne room. Before they could enter however, one of the Gold Cloaks stopped them, relieving Brienne of her sword. The typical rule, on Kingsguard were permitted to bear arms in the throne room.

Once Brienne had been convinced to hand her sword over, they entered, Jaime did his best to ignore the stares, the whispers, he focused on reaching the other end of the throne room. He could see Joffrey sitting there, smirking.

Cersei stood by him, smiling faintly in his direction. But it seemed the strange emotions he had felt in Orlais remained, he no longer felt that strong desire he always felt around Cersei.

Finally he noted his father also present; by now he had reached the base of the stairs leading to the throne. Just before him were the six other Kingsguard, the six men who were now under his command. He would worry about them later, right now, he had work to do. He bowed and spoke.

"Your Grace, I have finally managed to return." He said. "After I was captured, I ended up in Thedas, in the Empire of Orlais. I was rescued by the Orlesians and had to spend time there recovering."

Joffrey nodded. "Well, you're back, that's what matters."

He looked about ready to say something else but then Tywin spoke.

"You spent some time in Orlais, no doubt you learned much about them, what about Thedas in general?" He queried.

Jaime stood and nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I spoke with the Empress of Orlais herself and..."

Joffrey scoffed. "Empress, what business did she have discussing such important matters, the 'Emperor' should..."

"There is no Emperor, Empress Celene rules Orlais." Jaime replied calmly. "Anyway, yes, I learned about Orlais and Thedas, in return for talking to them about Westeros and our lands."

There were a few murmurs at that, but nobody said anything else. Joffrey still seemed petulant about Jaime suddenly speaking over him, standing up for Empress Celene. At his father's bequest Jaime began to tell them about what he had learned.

As he finished his tale; the people in the throne room were clearly in shock. Yet he knew he had to press on, Brienne had added her own comments for her parts of the tale, Joffrey had glared at her, but otherwise nobody had said anything.

"Your Grace, these people that captured us, the Red Templars and their allies the Venatori. As you said, the Venatori have attacked here, but they are more dangerous and bigger than any of us could have imagined." He warned. "We need to be ready for them, they..."

Joffrey finally reacted. "No, we will not be wasting our time, preparing for imaginary threats. These people you speak are merely pawns, pretending to be something else, they are being used by our enemies, by the Starks, by Stannis."

Jaime froze, shocked at how Joffrey could simply be so dismissive of such a threat."

"Your Grace..." Tywin began, sounding exasperated.

Joffrey shook his head. "No, grandfather, _I've_ decided. We've discussed this already, the Starks being 'attacked' by these people is a mere fabrication. Uncle, you are the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, you will prepare for your new duties, not a made up threat. You will got and prepare at once, meet your allies."

Jaime fought to keep himself under control, he simply nodded, he also couldn't help but note someone missing, but he had no time to pursue that thought, not yet anyway.

Joffrey wasn't done yet, he stood up and spoke.

"Also, while we're at it, we need to deal with a matter of justice. An ally of a certain traitor, Renly, is here in the room." He remarked sharply. "There, arrest the woman."

Jaime froze and then heard the yells. He spun around and found Brienne, restrained by a large number of Gold Cloaks, being dragged away, shouting and protesting.

"Your Grace..." He turned, outraged. "This isn't..."  
Joffrey cut him off. "She is a traitor and she will be punished as one. She will be imprisoned for now and we will determine her fate later."

With that he turned and left, leaving Jaime with no choice. Ignoring Cersei's pointed look, he turned and left. Glaring he was now left to face the only thing he could do at the moment. Meeting with the rest of the Kingsguard.

* * *

Meeting with the Kingsguard did not improve Jaime's mood. He could scarcely believe these people were considered worthy for the order.

' _Ser Meryn, Ser Boros, both utterly worthless, Ser Osmund, arrogant and foolhardy...The only people even remotely worthy are Ser Balon and Ser Loras.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Them and Ser Arys, who is not here...down in Dorne with Myrcella...'_

He'd have to make a full report on this later, but decided to see if anything had been left out.

"Sers, I understand, as we are working together, there is much we must know." He said. "So, is anything going on at the moment, in the city."

It was Ser Balon who answered. "Yes, Lord Commander, we face...issues, regarding a race from Thedas, maybe you've heard of them? The Qunari?"

That caught Jaime's attention, he had indeed heard of them and knew something of how they lived, what they were like.

Ser Loras then added. "Yes, we're facing something of a crisis, they are seeking something, yet also attracting followers. This has caused issues with the Faith of the Seven...Things are close to getting out of hand."

"I see, something else for to have to sort out then." Jaime replied.

He knew it would be risky, but it was their best hope, he knew and had a better understanding of the Qunari than the others, he knew how to approach them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are picking up, we've now see all but one of our POV characters, just one more GOT POV character to introduce, but that won't be next chapter. The question is of course, who is this last POV character?


	16. Solas II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 16 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
corondadomontes: Well, king, singular, since it's just Joffrey.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them. Yeah, well, hopefully things will ensure she doesn't end up part of that family, yeah well, Crassius ensured that things were peaceful, which should hint something isn't right here. Yes he is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas narrowed his eyes as he looked up, listening to the sounds outside the walls of Winterfell. He was engaged in another lesson with Bran.

He thought for a moment. _'It seems we have more problems now. As if we didn't have enough.'_

Bran looked up at that point. "Solas..."

The Elf started and turned to Bran who then surprised him.

" _Is something troubling you, about this attack?"_ He asked, in flawless Elvish.

Solas grinned at that but then was serious. _"Your father sent for reinforcements some time ago, but, they should be here by now, I am worried as they are not."  
_ Bran bowed his head, clearly worried. Solas shook his head and stood up.

"That will do for today Bran, I will see how things are going." He said at last.

Nodding Bran replied. "Alright, I...I better return to my chambers. Given how things went last time, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by the, extra guards."

Solas nodded too, knowing what Bran meant, indeed, the moment the attack happened, Bran found himself guarded at all times, given what happened the last time, with the Venatori siege. This time it was the Red Templars who were attacking, they had encircled the castle and were now attempting to break down the walls.

Luckily, thanks to Cullen finding the hideout earlier, they were prepared, mostly. However things were causing him worry.

' _The Walls still hold, but the soldiers on top of the walls are flagging, Lord Robb is doing what he can to rally them. The defences are still strong, but we should have had reinforcements by now.'_ He wondered.

He knew they couldn't expect any aid from the other Northern Lords; many of them were still trying to find the Brave Companions and any clues about the Demon that remained in the North still.

He narrowed his eyes. _'Not only that, the Red Templars have ensured that we couldn't send any message to them. They have killed any raven being sent. But before they were able to start this, we were able to send word to the Freys and Tullys.'_

Yet still, nothing had happened, neither had arrived with their armies. Troubled he made up his mind and began making his way to the main hall, where Lord and Lady Stark currently were. He found them at the head of the room, at the high table, both looking worried, no doubt about the current siege.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark." He greeted them.

They both looked up and immediately Catelyn spoke.

"Ah, Solas, it is good to see you." She said. "We, were worried...Given Templar abilities, have you been…?"

Solas shook his head. "I am fine, thank you...Has there been any word yet?"

Eddard shook his head. "That's, that's the problem; a raven only just managed to get over the walls. We've got the message however and, well...it's troubling."

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Solas sat opposite them. He considered what he had been trying to do, how he'd been trying to ensure that Arya and Gendry ended up together, as destiny required.

But standing in the way was the betrothal to Hostor Frey, however if what he suspected was true, then it was time to push for it, ensure that the betrothal was ended and convince Eddard and Catelyn Stark about allowing their daughter to be with the one she actually loved.

For despite her denials, Solas could feel that Arya did indeed love Gendry.

As they sat, Solas pondered carefully, choosing his words with care.

"I assume then, that help is not coming?"

Eddard bowed his head, just as Catelyn replied. "No, the message was from my brother...It seems we face more issues than we thought. My father has died and, and they received our plea for help but..."

Solas raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

"They reached the Twins, but in spite of receiving our message, Lord Walder continues to insist that there is no threat and there is no attack. They are blocking access over through the Twins, over the river." Catelyn replied. "As a result...the Freys refuse to honour our alliance and won't provide any answer."

It just as Solas thought, and hoped, for now, it was clear, the Freys had broken the alliance and now had set themselves up for ruin. Now he just had to convince Lord and Lady Stark.

Solas shook his head, standing up. "So, to put it simply, the Freys had betrayed us, betrayed the alliance between you, then and the Tullys."

Catelyn bit her lip, but Eddard nodded. "I, I suppose you are right."

That was all Solas needed to hear, now he just needed to phrase things right, to help them understand.

In addition to this, he also needed to ensure he could help them deal with the siege. He had an idea, but first, to fix things.

With a casual sigh he replied. "So, now you see, Lord Stark, at last the Freys show their true face."

"Solas, this isn't quite..." He began to reply.

"I am sorry Lord Stark." He said quickly. "But look at their actions. Even though Arya has not yet been married to Hostor Frey, you rushed to their aid when they called for it. You did that, due to the alliance between you, yet they do not honour that alliance, anyone can see that now."

It was Catelyn who then replied. "But what can we do, we are bound…?"

Solas shook his head in disgust. "No more, they would not aid the Tullys, they do not come to _your_ aid and block the Tullys from doing so. They have already broken the alliance, through their own arrogance. So you are not bound to them anymore."

"Solas is right, Cat." Eddard said suddenly; a sudden look of realization on his face. "I'll have to spread word should we get through this. Let all know the Freys treachery, let them know that only they are to blame, for us breaking off the alliance with them."

Solas nodded, at last, they were getting towards the right direction, but this was just the first step.

He knew that now was the time, to press the next step.

"This is for the best." He reassured them. "For Arya's happiness too."

That caught their attention and Cat reacted at once. "Arya's happiness?"

"Yes." Solas knew this was his ultimate chance. "For she would despise, does despise, the thought of marrying into the Freys…Marriage in general, but she might make an exception, if she loved and was truly loved in return."

That clearly startled them, they shared a look and then returned to Solas.

"Solas, this is..." She wondered. "What, do you have someone in mind?"

Solas smiled lightly. "Yes...Ser Gendry. He loves her and most importantly...respects her for who she is, who she is meant to be but was denied…Arya is uncertain of her own feelings, but I am sure in time, she will discover them, if we can bring her back to safety."

A lengthy silence followed this, both Starks stared at him in shock, until finally, Eddard began to look thoughtful. Catelyn on the other hand, looked panicked and perhaps a little outraged.

"What, but, Gendry, he is..."

"A knight, correct Solas?" Eddard butted in, realizing, Solas nodded and he smiled. "He is a knight Cat; that is enough to make him worthy and now, with the alliance clearly broken, we have no need to even consider the Freys betrothal, it too is broken, by them. We'll also need to see, when we find Arya and get her home again, that certain changes are made."

That was just what Solas hoped to hear.

It was clear now that Eddard had his eyes opened, that when she was found and brought home, Arya would find herself being welcomed and be able to be herself, that she would finally be treated the way she wanted to be treated and be infinitely happier.

Catelyn's expression even changed as she processed all this, she actually smiled, looking relieved and hopeful. However then her eyes clouded with worry again.

"Ned, I'm not sure, I mean, will this really work?" She asked.

Eddard nodded, still smiling. "We can but hope, one thing is for sure, once we spread word around, the Freys will be seen as the true instigators in this, the shame will be theirs and there will be nothing left for them. Right now however, we need to focus on getting out of this mess."

Solas smiled lightly. "Leave that to me, Lord Stark, be ready to send for aid, I will buy you time."

So it was agreed and, once the preparations were complete, Solas headed to the walls. He observed the Red Templar camp below.

With his plan in place he got to work, he began attacking with a series of spells, aided by the archers, who he helped by enhancing their arrows with magic. The Red Templars reacted predictably, but were clearly shocked, despite their dulled human emotions, that their abilities did not dull his magic as they should.

Indeed Solas was using an ancient form of magic, that Templars had not been properly trained to fight against. He continued this onslaught long enough to buy the time he had promised before taking cover, as the Red Templars risked an arrow storm on the walls.

Much later, Solas smiled, his distraction had worked, Eddard Stark was able to get word out to the other Northern Lords and as a result, they brought their armies, forcing the Red Templars to flee, with heavy losses and soon the siege was lifted and they were safe once more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, tomorrow, at last, the last POV character, the last GOT POV character for this story will appear, only question that remains, who is it?


	17. Arya I

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 17 of my crossover story, at last we reach the last POV character, and it's one I'm sure we've been waiting for, given the events of the last story and everything else so far in this one, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, wait and see what occurs :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013l: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that part :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Meanwhile, in a small cave within the lands of the North, a small figured sat, huddled against the wall, attempting to keep themselves warm. The figure was a girl aged five and ten, with brown, messy chin length hair and grey eyes, she was pale and skinny and clad in worn breeches and a similar tunic, a thin bladed sword was strapped to her belt.

It was the missing Arya Stark. She slowly raised her head, taking in her surroundings again.

' _It's not much, but it was all I could do...I'm out of wood and the fire went out not too long ago.'_ She thought to herself. _'I'll just have to get moving again soon...'_

She sighed; she had been on the run for some time, desperate to escape her family and their wish to force her to marry Hostor Frey.

She shook her head. _'I have no idea how long I've been running;_ _but I can't, I can't go back, I have to keep going...If I'd gone directly North, I would've been found easily. But was it worth it, going through all these side trips and out of the way diversions. I'm struggling to survive as it is.'_

She bowed her head again, feeling lost and forlorn, she couldn't deny the feelings of lonlienss and sadness.

Part of the sadness came from the fact that, after all her efforts to return home, she had to leave again.

' _It's all because of my family, they, they betrayed me. I thought they loved me, instead they simply want to sell me to Hostor Frey, like a piece of meat at market.'_ She thought bitterly. _'But, but then there's...urgh, why am I thinking about Gendry at a time like this?'_

She had been experiencing strange feelings whenever she thought about Gendry lately and now was no different. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that.

She sighed and slowly stood up. _'Especially as I have to stay focused, keep moving...I can't be distracted by these confusing feelings about Gendry...'_

However she was conflicted, these strange emotions seemed to be at war with her usual views. But her feelings couldn't possibly be that way for Gendry, he was a friend, nothing more, that's what she kept telling herself.

She soon found something to distract her from her thoughts however as she left the cave and began her journey northwards again. She heard a noise, something which caught her attention and immediately she tensed.

' _What was that, footsteps, a large group, could it be...'_ She wondered; her heart beating faster. _'Is it a search party, I have to stay out of their sight.'_

She edged closer towards the source of the sound, intending to use the natural cover provided to see just what she was facing.

She hid behind a tree and peered into the clearing, there was a group there, but they didn't look like a search party. In fact, she was sure she'd never seen these people in the North before. Suddenly she cried out as strong hands grabbed her, seizing her upper arms and dragging her into the clearing.

"Here, look what I found, sneakin' about."

She struggled against his grip. "Hey, urgh, let me go!"

It was then she saw all the men in the clearing standing, smirking, one of them stepped forwards upon seeing her.

"Thell, Thell..." He muttered with a distinct lisp. "Thwat hath we here, a loth little girl, you made a mithtake coming across uth."

Arya glowered but then froze as she realized something, something she had overheard in Winterfell, as well as stories she had heard and what she had learned.

' _That lisp, he's...he's Vargo Hoat.'_ She realized in dawning horror. _'These men, these are the Bloody Mummers.'_

She had heard about them, knew their reputation and she could not deny, she was afraid, deeply afraid.

But that wasn't going to stop her, swallowing back her fear, she prepared herself, she had to act fast, to defend herself, to fight them off and try to escape. She would not be a victim of them, she could not allow that to happen to herself.

Vargo stepped forwards, she waited and then, when he was close, kicked out. He yelped as she managed to land a kick directly at his knee, she then elbowed the man holding her in the gut, making him let go. Before the others could react, she drew Needle, there was a pause and then laughter.

"Little girl thinks she can fight!" One taunted.

Another added. "Call that a sword, hah!"

Arya just glared as Vargo recovered.

"Grab her!"

They closed in and Arya acted at once, she lashed out with Needle and managed to kill one. Shocked, the rest became more cautious, albeit more serious, in their approach and Arya soon found a battle on her hands. She tried desperately to escape, but everywhere she turned, there was more of them.

They tried to grab her, to wound her so as to stop her fighting. She was soon covered in cuts and scratches, as well as taking hits that would become bruises. But she was still fighting. There were rips and tears in her clothes but she paid them no heed, she needed to escape that was all that mattered.

But then, suddenly, Needle was knocked out of her hands. She stumbled and tried to retrieve it. Two of the men lunged for her, managing to catch her legs; she fell. She quickly struggled against them, pulling herself towards Needle.

They had a powerful grip and she heard ripping noises, her breeches were being torn, the hands grabbed at her again, more ripping, again but missed. She grabbed Needle and was back on her feet.

She felt a blast of cold air on her legs, but ignored it, she'd survey all the damage done later, one thing she was certain of, despite the damage they had taken, she was still in fact wearing her breeches.

She had killed at least four of them, wounded three others, the remaining ones, along with Vargo, stood back, watching her warily. She took a step back, this could be her chance to escape.

But before she could take it, she walked into someone, then something hard and round, a sword pommel most likely, slammed into the back of her head, and everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter, well, we've seen Arya and once again, she's already in trouble, things aren't looking good, are they? Read and review please.


	18. Jaime II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 18 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: It certainly does and, for the next couple of chapters, I can only say things aren't going to get easier.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
cronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, sadly, wasn't to be. Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she's in trouble again.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime found himself still fuming as he joined the Small Council meeting later that day. He looked around carefully at all those present; knowing their positions, having been informed of everything before hand.

' _I see his Grace has deigned to bless us with his presence, here...But there are still answers I need.'_ Jaime noted; as he continued to observe.

As he took his seat, he took note of everybody, his father and Cersei; Littlefinger; Varys; Pycelle, the old faces. Along with them, his Uncle Kevan as Master of Laws.

Then there were those he had not recognized but now knew the identity of. Master of Ships, Mace Tyrell; a former sellsword who had worked for his brother Tyrion, Bronn, as Commander of Gold Cloaks, the Magical Advisor, an Orlesian Mage, Vivienne.

' _And here I thought I was done with Orlesians.'_

He finally noted the three advisors too; Mathis Rowan; Paxter Redwyne and Lady Arwyn Oakheart. Only one person was missing, the advisor from Dorne, one of the Martells.

"So, now you are here, you've had a chance to meet with your fellow Kingsguard." His father stated. "I would hear your report."

' _Straight down to business, typical of you father.'_ Jaime noted. "My report is, I am deeply disappointed in them."

Silence fell after that; many shared a look, most of taken aback by his blunt tone.

It was Cersei who broke it.

"Jaime, the Kingsguard were carefully chosen..."

He cut her off. "For what, lip service, boot-licking. How am I meant to effectively defend the King, when aside from myself and Ser Arys, who isn't here, the only effective members of the Kingsguard are Ser Loras and Ser Balon?"

Cersei glowered. "Jaime, how can you..."

"Enough, Uncle." Joffrey cut in. "The Kingsguard is fine as it is, instead of wasting time with that, we should be talking about how to crush our enemies."

Jaime sighed; he might have guessed this would happen.

Joffrey continued. "Right, as we all know, Stannis still continues his foolhardy rebellion, still aided by those wasters the Tullys and the Starks, we need to crush them all and..."

"We hardly need get involved with dealing with the Starks. There are already plans in place." Tywin remarked.

Jaime raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, do tell Father, given how long this has been going on, these must be good."

There were a few nervous glances, Cersei looked scandalized at Jaime's blithe remark; but truthfully, he was irritated and didn't care.

"The Freys have already spoken to us, they have plans in place with will prevent the Starks or the Tullys from even acting, the plan is halfway complete already. Especially since Hostor Frey has passed on." Tywin explained.

Jaime shook his head; this was, without doubt, the worst plan he'd ever heard of.

He decided to bring that factor up.

"Oh yes, let us depend on the Freys, we all know how loyal _they_ are to those they claim they'll help."

Joffrey shook his head. "You go too far Uncle; watch yourself, the Freys will help us, I am King and they know they do as they are told."

Jaime turned to his father, who remained calm as ever. "We have already made arrangements to bind them to us, Lancel will marry Merrett Frey's eldest daughter, Amerei, in exchange for their loyalty."

Jaime sighed; it seemed, to him, the council was jumping from one disaster to another. But he still had one burning question that needed answering, especially after everything he had found out, particularly in regards to the Qunari currently taking up residence at the docks.

"Where is Tyrion, the Qunari have requested his presence, for the aid promised to them?" He queried.

Joffrey scoffed. "We promised those beasts nothing, they deserve nothing, they have no right to demand anything, they will beg for it, as they should. The Imp is gone, but don't worry, he'll be found and put to death soon enough."

"What!?" Jaime cried outraged. "What is the meaning of this?"

He realized right away he was in for a long story, so he sat and listened as they told him about Tyrion's trial.

To say he was shocked, outraged, would be an understatement.

"What, what is this, where is the evidence of this charge?" He demanded.

Again stunned silence, clearly this wasn't the reaction they were expecting, especially Cersei and Joffrey.

"We had plenty of evidence." His father stated.

Jaime shook his head scornfully. "No, you had plenty of biased opinions and fabricated stories, to justify your irrational hatred of Tyrion."

It was just a flicker, but Jaime saw the anger in his father's eyes and didn't care. It was time someone called him out on his deplorable behaviour.

He continued. "When Tyrion is found, I swear now, before the God, he will have a proper trial and things will be done impartially and any biased witnesses or 'judges' will be excluded. That is how the law, how justice, works!"

Cersei leapt to her feet. "Have you gone mad, Jaime, he murdered the High Septon, he needs to be killed, we can rid ourselves of that unpleasant…!"

"Cersei, sit down." Tywin remarked darkly, before addressing Jaime again. "We have evidence, the poison used was confirmed to be of Tevinter origin and used by Tyrion, that is..."

"Confirmed by whom, our Magical Advisor, how very convenient." Jaime cut him off.

It was then Vivienne spoke. "You clearly don't know that much, Ser Jaime, you should..."

But Jaime glared and silenced her, the anger coming off him was practically visible.

He spoke darkly, his words making his meaning clear.

"I know Orlesians, liars and snakes every one of them, therefore, you are the most biased and untrustworthy 'witness' there is here." He spat. "I'd be willing to wager the poison was actually Orlesian in origin."

It was then Kevan finally spoke. "Take care Jaime, don't go throwing careless accusations around. However, you are right on a point, the law states that a _fair_ trial must be carried out..."

His words tapered off however as Tywin turned to him. Jaime decided enough was enough.

"Father, you disgust me, this is how you treat your son, your heir." He snarled. "You listen to slander and lies and make accusations just to suit yourself...I would bet, if she was alive, Mother would curse you with every fibre of her being."

The effect was immediate; horrified gasps filled the room. Only Joffrey, who had been red-faced and spluttering the whole time, remained his angry, arrogant self. Cersei looked horrified and Tywin fixed Jaime with his usual hard stare.

But then, an even bigger surprise for the others, especially Cersei and Kevan. Jaime did not back down, if anything, he returned that stare with equal iciness.

Finally Tywin broke the silence. "Very well, there will be another trial Jaime, but if you think..."

"I don't think, father, I know." Jaime replied. "I will find proof of Tyrion's innocence and I will also take care of his duties, regarding the Qunari, starting immediately...I will also Brienne of Tarth released to me, as personal adjutant, she will answer only to me, work for me, from now on."

More whispers as many wondered clearly, just who had won the battle of wills that suddenly passed between father and son.

But Joffrey wasn't cowed, in fact, it seemed everything had finally burst inside him.

"Uncle you dare, you dare go against us, I ought to…!" He yelled.

Tywin spoke. "Let us settle this diplomatically, we will put the matter to a vote and everyone, _everyone,_ will abide by the outcome."

Jaime nodded in acceptance, looking carefully around the table. Joffrey sullenly agreed but in his arrogance, proclaimed that as King his vote counted as two. The whole matter, it turned out, was being put to one vote, everything at once.

The only person not voting in this matter would be Jaime himself, as it was his proposal they were voting on.

"For the matter of allowing Ser Jaime to carry on dealings with the Qunari, investigating the murder of the High Septon and on having Brienne of Tarth released into his service...assent?"

Jaime looked around as the hands were raised. Bronn was the first one, raising his hand languidly; smirking. Varys followed suit soon after, so too did Mace Tyrell, Paxter Redwyne and Arwyn Oakheart.

Pycelle then shakily raised his hand, followed by Littlefinger, who clearly saw which way the wind was blowing. But then, the surprise, to everyone, when Kevan also raised his hand.

There was a pause after that as everyone took this blatant defiance towards Tywin's wishes in.

But finally, Tywin recovered and counted and then sighed.

"Eight." He said venomously. "Dissent?"

He raised his own hand, as did Cersei and Joffrey, with his counting as two, Vivienne also, predictably, raised her hand and finally, Mathis Rowan also raise his hand, but it didn't matter, even with Joffrey's two votes.

"Six..." Tywin hissed. "Very well, the decision is clear."

He then gave the instructions for Brienne's release, as well as a clear threat that she was not to be harmed, before dismissing the council, Jaime in particular, with a cold, clearly angry sharpness.

* * *

It was shortly afterwards that Jaime met with Brienne, she seemed shocked by her release.

"Jaime, what is going on, I..."

He shook his head. "Brienne, listen to me, there are conditions for your release. You have been named my adjutant, you work for me now."

She looked outraged. "What?!"

He quickly explained, why he needed her, not hiding the fact that he actually cared about her well-being. Nevertheless, he explained he needed her help, desperately, explaining about Tyrion and the Qunari and her expression softened.

"I see...Very well, I'm with you."

He nodded, feeling relieved for the first time since coming home. It was now time to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Arya II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 19 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, but think of the cost of that marriage, what has been revealed. Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
TeamGwenee: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, lucky for her.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Pain, that was the first thing Arya was aware of again; flaring pain, filling her head, radiating from where she had been hit.

She slowly, carefully, opened her eyes, it was then she became aware, more or less, of her immediate situation; she was a prisoner, her wrists had been bound with rope and hoisted above her head, attached to a hook that was hanging from one of the rafters of the room she was in.

Likewise, rope had been used to bind her ankles together, yet strangely, there were no other bindings. The hook was just high enough she was force to stand on her toes, to stay grounded. The pain flared again and she groaned.

"Hrgh, mn hmhd." She mumbled before her eyes widened in shock. "Whht thm…?"

It was the she realized she had also been gagged. A length of knotted cloth had been forced between her teeth and tied off at the back of her head, cleave-gagging her. Not a very effective gag, compared to the one the slavers used on her some moons ago when she had been captured by them trying to return home.

She then remembered who captured her and fear bubbled up inside her. "Fhnt Hm...Whnt, Hm'm ftnll?"

Much to her shock, she found that she was in fact, fully clothed. She groaned again as more pain flared.

Everything was still a blur. She had a hard time focusing, her head was killing her. She tugged slightly at her bonds, but did not truly struggle, not a good idea until she could figure things out properly, till she could see straight.

What had surprised her most however was her clothes. They were a mess, but still on her body. She was relieved she was still clothed, yet confused, she knew the Bloody Mummers reputation, their love for raping any woman unfortunate enough to fall into their clutches, but her clothes remained on her body.

However they were damaged mainly rips and tears, except her breeches, with them it was almost like there was no real difference between her legs being clothed or naked anymore.

Her breeches were so torn her legs were bare from the tops of her boots, just above the ankle, to midway up her thighs; the skin of her legs, her thighs particularly, was exposed to the cold. The wind made her shiver, the bare flesh of her legs pebbling.

' _Keep calm. Focus. You can do this.'_ She thought to herself.

Cold though it was, she couldn't worry about that now, she needed to find a way out, now her vision was completely clear, she could begin to do just that.

She was in a bare stone room, with exposed rafters and a single door, closed and, she felt, locked. She struggled against her bonds again, trying to get free. She needed to escape, just because she was still clothed and hadn't been raped didn't mean she wouldn't be.

' _They must be saving me for later.'_ She thought bitterly.

Going by the room she was in she guessed she was in some sort of old ruin, a castle that once stood but had now fallen. With a grunt of effort she tugged heavily against her bonds, twisting her wrists back and forth, trying to break through.

"G'mhn, whhh!" She grunted into her gag before crying out.

Suddenly her wrist bindings came undone and she crashed to the ground, off-balance due to her bound ankles she fell, skinning her bare knees and the palms of her hands.

"HW!"

She couldn't believe it, her bonds came apart so easily; just by struggling, this was not like the Bloody Mummers she had heard about at all. But she had no time to contemplate that, she had to try and escape, she still wasn't free. Turning over so she was now sitting, she got to work, undoing the ropes around her ankles.

"Fhnt, qhnggln." She muttered through her gag.

Like her wrist bonds, her ankle bonds came undone easily. She shook her head, standing up as she united and removed the gag from her mouth, dropping it to the floor. She was free from her bonds, now she had to escape, somehow.

She didn't know if luck really could be pushed this far, but she went and tried the door anyway, to her great surprise, it was in fact unlocked.

' _Okay, this is fucked, what is going on?'_ She wondered in disbelief.

Shaking her head she focused, despite her pounding heart, which went nicely with her headache. The fear she felt was very real, but she did her best to swallow it down and continue.

She slipped out of the room, it wasn't even guarded, and saw her initial assumption was correct, she was indeed in a ruined castle in the North somewhere. It was colder her out, she could feel it on her legs, she had to will them to not start trembling.

The room she was in was on one of the upper floors, just down below, she could see the remains of the courtyard.

' _What the fuck is that?'_ She wondered.

Right in the middle of the courtyard was a strange, pulsating green portal, hovering in mid-air, every time it pulsed the air around it seemed to warp. It was as though there was a deep breathing from it. She shook her head, however, this was no time to get distracted, she had to escape, she had to find Needle.

She couldn't be left defenceless. Ignoring the cold biting at her legs, wondering where her captors were hiding she moved slowly along the floor she was on, she found only one other door, also unlocked and inside was what looked like a storeroom of sorts.

She gazed forlornly at the food supplies stashed here, her stomach growled but she had to restrain herself, she couldn't weigh herself down, she could find all the food she needed out there. Thankfully however, the storeroom also housed weapons and there, was Needle.

She retrieved the blade quickly, securing it once more to her belt, drawing it just in case. Smiling she began to leave the storeroom only to hear an angry voice once she got outside.

"Going somewhere bitch?"

She turned and saw, standing there, armed with his sword, was one of her captors. She immediately adopted a defensive stance.

"Try me." She snarled.

He lunged at her, forcing her to dodge, at the same time yelling. "She's escaping!"

She cursed, as a flurry of activity began, in the courtyard below. The man lunged with his sword again, Arya thrust with Needle and landed a fatal blow, at the same time she felt a sharp pain on her left leg, around the knee.

She barely had time to register her attack had sent his off course. The tip of his blade had caught her left leg just above the knee and curved a quarter of the way around it, leaving a deep, bleeding gash.

This all flashed through her mind moments before the momentum of all the activity caused her to fall from the ledge, landing hard in the courtyard below.

Gritting her teeth she leapt to her feet. Yes she was in pain, but this wasn't the time to think of that, the Bloody Mummers were closing in, all armed. It was time to fight. Sure enough they attacked and she fought back desperately, earning more cuts, scrapes and bruises in the process. But she managed to hold her own, although the noises coming from Needle sounded rather ominous to her.

Needle hadn't seemed quite right since fighting those Red Templars, the crystals that coated the blade seemed to have affected it and she soon found out how. One of the Bloody Mummers, she had cut down another three, tried to attack her with a heavy mace. She did her best to deflect the blow, only for pain to erupt in her right arm, nearly blinding her.

At the same time she heard a loud metallic noise, the laughter of her enemies. Forcing one eye open to focus, she saw why. She was now on the ground, her right arm hung limp and useless, definitely broken, while the mace had left a long ragged, deep cut down the length of her right forearm, the sleeve of her tunic there was completely destroyed.

But then she saw Needle.

Her treasured blade, her closest companion in all her journeys, was destroyed, she held the blade still, but only about half a foot of the actual blade remained. Two small parts of the blade had splintered off, currently lying on the ground at her feet, another few feet away, the rest of the blade lay, having been separated by those two parts breaking, Needle was broken, she was defenceless.

But she wasn't about to give up yet, seeing the attack coming, she quickly rolled out of the way, ignoring the pain which lanced up her broken arm. She tried to rise only for more searing pain to debilitate her.

She cried out as the sword slashed her back, cutting her from right shoulder to left hip, leaving a gash diagonally down it. She lay in a crumpled heap and feared this was the end. Now matter how much she willed her, the power to move had deserted her.

' _Not today, not today...'_ She pleaded frantically as she was grabbed and hoisted up.

She was now upright again, held off the ground and against one of them, they had their arm wrapped around her, pinning her and preventing her from struggling too much. The other hand held a dagger, putting more fear into her.

"Thupid girl, you thill pay for thith!" The man holding her hissed, revealing himself to be Vargo.

She felt the tears in her eyes as Vargo's dagger pierced the skin of her neck and he began to cut, the blood welled but he hadn't cut anything vital yet, not deep enough. Arya knew that would soon change, but she was helpless. Just then however he stopped as the green portal suddenly flared.

" _I think...not."_ A dark evil voice echoed through the courtyard.

Suddenly it happened, Arya froze with shock, despite her pain, her bleeding wounds, Vargo screamed in terror.

Several black hands, connected to arms which seemed to be made from shadow, the hands clawed, emerged from the portal and suddenly thrust through all the Bloody Mummers present, even Vargo, killing them instantly, Arya fell to the ground with a cry of pain. She tried to recover, bringing her left hand up to her neck wound, pressing tightly, as if that would save her.

" _I am not finished yet, you dear girl, will be just what I sought...Come to me, let us play a little longer."_ The dark voice said again.

Arya froze, realizing the voice was addressing her, and that it was coming from the portal. Before she could react, several of those clawed hands emerged again and grabbed her before she felt a strong pull, and blacked out once again.

* * *

End of chapter, Arya has gone from one disaster, to an even worse one, will she get out of this, who knows, read and review please.

Just to clear a few things up, Arya's hairstyle has changed again, she is now sporting her season 4 hairstyle, also, in regards to her breeches, the best way to describe the damage done to them is they now resemble a pair of shorts, best I can do to describe it.


	20. Solas III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 20 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :) Yeah, I see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, she's about to reach her worst point I'm afraid.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Veridissima: No, it certainly is not. If I were you, to figure out what Arya is in for, look up The Fade and Demons on the Dragon Age Wiki. Glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

It was time for another lesson, Solas couldn't deny he was amazed with Bran's progress; he was learning more about the lore and history of the Ancient Elves than anyone he had ever seen. Not only that, the history and current state of affairs in Thedas was also worked into their lessons.

In addition, Solas did his utmost to help Bran with his strange dreams and his 'Warging'.

' _It is certainly an ancient type of magic, I have never seen the like of it before...Still, he is getting the hang of it.'_ Solas noted. _'That and his Greenseer abilities. I strongly feel that both will be determining assets in the war to come...the war against this Elder One.'_

Focusing again he turned to Bran who was studying one of the Elven tomes.

The boy hit his lip before talking. "Solas; this, I get the feeling something is missing from this tome."

Solas narrowed his eyes at that, suspicious. "What do you mean?"

"It just feels...skewed. One-sided..." He looked up to the Elf and added. "I don't feel this is a...proper history of the fall of Arlathan."

Solas sighed; so that was what it was. He hadn't expected Bran to have started reading that tome yet; he was impressed. The fall of Arlathan, the Ancient Elven Empire was the defining moment of Elvish history, where everything changed for the Elves, for the worse.

Solas nodded slowly.

"You have a keen eye Bran, despite attempts to be impartial, and to record history from the moment it happened, Arlathan and its fall have been lost to time and misinterpreted." He replied. "The Empire was powerful yes, but not at all what Elves nowadays think it was. The Dalish for instance, value freedom, yet mark themselves with Vallaslin; the marks of slaves from Arlathan."

Bran nodded slowly, eyes widened slightly, surprised, Solas however was not done.

"Where have you read to?" He asked, his voice a little strange.

Bran replied. "Their version of Fen'Harel's betrayal."

"Ah, of course, I should've guessed." He muttered. "I doubt you will find much of value there Bran, my dreams in the Fade around various sites have shown that. From what I've seen I can tell Fen'Harel was involved in the fall of the Ancient Elves, but not in the manner described in the History Books."

Bran nodded slowly, looking uneasy. Solas realized this and realized how he had been acting.

He carefully composed himself. "Ah, my apologies Bran; sometimes, when it comes to grave errors in history like this...I get a little carried away."

Bran sighed in relief but nodded. "I, it's alright, I understand."

Solas leaned back in his seat a little.

There was a brief pause before Bran closed the tome and seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"You know Solas, you, you are a hero to the people here, the way you helped us, saved us, me, from the Venatori attack. Your role in repelling the Red Templar attack..."

Solas shook his head. "No Bran, I am not a hero, I just do what must be done...I, have my own reasons for aiding your family. You will all be key, in events that are to come."

Bran swallowed nervously, remembering Solas mentioning that before. "How, how goes the search for Arya?"

"Nothing yet, but we will be leaving soon, to try again...We'll be going North, towards the Wall, we believe she might have gone that way, in the first place, that we should have just seen...but in a way, it was useful we didn't."

"Useful?" Bran queried.

Solas sighed and toyed with his wolf jaw bone necklace. "Our delay in finding Arya, helped ensure I had time, to make the environment she would return to when found, was safe...that everything was the way it should be."

Bran openly grinned at that. "You mean, convincing us all about Arya and Gendry?"

"Exactly." Solas replied with a soft laugh.

Another pause and then Bran suddenly asked.

"Solas, could, could you use magic to, heal my legs...so I'd no longer be crippled?"

Solas raised an eyebrow and replied. "I am surprised Bran, that it took you so long to ask that."

He steepled his fingers and pondered for a moment.

Finally he broke the silence, aware that Bran had watched him carefully until then.

"It could be done Bran, that is true. But the process will be long...and difficult." He explained at last. "Each bone will have to be healed individually and, it will be very painful...for both of us."

Bran's eyes widened at that and he bit his lip. "I...I see, I, let's just forget it then."

Solas nodded slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Bran replied at once. "It's not worth it, not if it gets you hurt."

Solas couldn't help but smile at that; Bran certainly was a rare breed of person; willing to remain unable to walk, simply to spare someone else the pain involved in the process of healing him. Rather than out of fear of physical pain himself. Glancing up at the sun, Solas ascertained the time.

"I have to go Bran, there will be another search party for Arya, I will be part of it and we're leaving soon." He explained.

Bran nodded and returned to his books while Solas stood and went to prepare himself.

* * *

Later he approached the search party and their horses, all gathered and ready to begin. As usual, they brought one riderless with them, just in case they found Arya, to allow her to easily ride back with them.

' _Let us hope we find her this time, I have an...uneasy feeling, especially with all the dangers in the North that still linger...'_ Solas thought sadly. _'Still, I have done all I can, I have ensured Arya will be welcomed back and everything will be resolved...The Starks and Tullys both see the Freys for what they are, Lord Edmure's wife however, I just hope she doesn't way, simply for who her family is. I can vouch for her innocence in this.'_

Solas mounted his horse and rode out, along with the rest of the search party, including Robb and Gendry.

Solas couldn't help but smile as he noted the different way Robb looked at Gendry, he could feel the approval coming from Robb, regarding Gendry, the talk of Gendry's feelings for Arya. Solas had seen that look amongst the rest of Arya's siblings and even her parents now.

He was certain now, things were due to change, for Arya, for the entire Stark family, for the better.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Alistair II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 21 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Alistair looked around carefully, he was fairly certain they were going in the right direction now. The landmass to their left, which they kept in sight started to show signs of snow and certainly seemed to resemble what could be considered Northlands. As they drew closer, the Wall came into view and they had no doubt then.

' _We're nearly there, I wonder, what will we find...no doubt there will be suspicions, but they are similar to us, I know that.'_ He noted to himself. _'They are apparently troubled by the Darkspawn, I wonder, will we face them. These Night's Watch men don't know what they're getting themselves into, they need to be warned.'_

Stroud and Carver joined him at the prow of the ship.

"We're nearly there Alistair." Stroud remarked. "How do you plan to do this?"

Alistair shook his head. "Our main concern is figuring out how to approach them. Especially as we have no idea just what we're walking into."

Carver sighed. "True enough, especially when you consider, we're appearing out of nowhere, and making such bold claims, will they even believe us?"

"A good point Carver." Stroud added.

Alistair nodded slowly, he knew they were right, but they had to stay focused and had to try. If even half of what he had been told was true, things were growing desperate and they might be the only chance the Night's Watch had for survival.

As they drew closer, Alistair realized that survival was indeed the first priority.

' _Oh, by Andraste...'_ He thought. "Quickly, ready yourselves, get us in as close as possible, we need to dock quickly and fight!"

The men cried out in reply and soon weapons were being drawn, the ship moving towards the land just past the Wall. They had heard the sounds of battle as they approached, which had made Alistair tense.

Then they got closer and saw a small group of men, all clad in black, with a larger group of other people, clad differently, all forming a tight defensive line.

Their reasoning behind such a line was simple; even at a distance, Alistair could see the Darkspawn attacking them. They had to hurry, going by the descriptions he's heard, the men clad in black were certainly the Night's Watch.

Alistair grit his teeth as he drew his sword and shield. _'Those other people though, are they, are they possibly the Wildlings I was told about. I thought they were enemies of the Night's Watch...But then again, a common enemy can make for strange allies.'_

There was no time to worry about that however, they were drawing in, there'd be no time to properly dock, he'd have to leave that to some of the crew. The others were all prepared to join him right away.

As the ship came alongside the frozen land just past the Wall Alistair leapt over the side, with a fierce battle cry. He was followed mere moments later by Carver and Stroud, and then by the crew that were ready to fight, while the others sought to secure the ship.

Alistair then charged in, leading the others towards the encroaching Darkspawn, desperate to save the Night's Watch and their allies. Alistair instantly cut down the nearest Genlock, there were more shouts from his allies as they clashed with the Darkspawn too.

Alistair cut his way through more, getting closer to the Night's Watch group. He could see their surprise at their arrival, so too did their allies.

"Who…!?" One of the Night's Watch, an elderly man, cried out.

Alistair shook his head. "No time to talk, fight, stand and fight!"

With that he spun around and bashed the nearby Hurlock in the face with his shield before thrusting his blade through it's belly. Stroud took down two more Darkspawn, with both his sword and shield, using the shield as a weapon.

Carver wasted no time decapitating two Shrieks with his massive two-handed blade. By now all Alistair's crew had disembarked and joined the battle. Seeing these people coming in were in fact reinforcements, those who had been trapped, attempting to fight, fought a second wind and with a hearty cry, fought with greater vigour.

Alistair was relieved to see that the aid of him and his allies had helped. Fighting back they were able to put a dent in the Darkspawn horde attacking. Suddenly there was a loud noise, Alistair only just saw the attack coming, just in time to raise his shield. He inhaled sharply as the spell smashed against his shield.

' _Of all the, an Emissary now...that's got to be what's commanding this horde.'_ He noted.

He cut down two Genlocks, aiding the Night's Watch and their allies with pushing the Darkspawn line back.

He spoke to the old man again, who was nearest him. "The one with the Staff, it's controlling this attack, we need to stop it."

The man nodded, but it was clear they were going to struggle. The Darkspawn were regrouping and preparing for another charge.

A Hurlock fell under the blade of a young man in the Night's Watch, at the same time, a flame-haired young woman next to him impaled a Shriek on her spear. But they were closing in, things were starting to look difficult again. Stroud had to cut down several more Darkspawn before turning to Alistair.

"This is getting out of hand, we're being overwhelmed!"

Alistair shook his head. "We've got our hands but...Well, the tide is turning."

Stroud followed Alistair's gaze and Alistair smiled. While the Hurlock Emissary continued its attack, while directing the other Darkspawn, Carver had managed to get up close to it from behind.

With a powerful shout, he thrust his blade through the Emissary, killing it and breaking it's hold over the other Darkspawn, causing them to panic and start to flee.

* * *

Some time later, after the dead had been seen too, Alistair stood with his fellow Grey Warden's; his men had returned to the ship to properly unpack. They were now at Castle Black, with the main force of the Night's Watch and their allies, confirmed to indeed be the Wildlings.

"So, what now?" Carver asked.

Alistair pondered. "There are people here afflicted by the Blight, so many have already dead...only three still remain..."

Stroud narrowed his eyes. "Alistair, you are not thinking of…?"

"We'll see, we have the means, but we'll see what happens." He replied. "Right now, we need to know more about what is going on and share our own stories with the people here."

The others nodded, it was then that a young overweight man, clad in the attire of the Night's Watch approached them.

"I...Lord Commander Mormont wants to see you." He said nervously. "I'm to escort you to see him."

Alistair smiled and replied. "Very well then, let us go."

So they followed the young man, ready to speak with this man, Mormont, especially as it was clear to them now, something important was going on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, finally, next chapter and the two following it will cover what has happened to Arya and will feature a very important change occurring, amongst other changes of a smaller nature.


	22. Arya III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 22 of my crossover story, enjoy, we are now back with Arya and will see what has happened to her, this chapter and the next two will feature a major turning point for Arya, be ready.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

With a groan Arya awoke; wincing at the pain which lanced through her body.

' _I am seriously getting tired of this getting knocked out repeatedly.'_ She thought to herself. _Whoa, hang on a minute?'_

She jerked, wincing again as the pain ricocheted through her. She, slowly this time, stood up. She examined her body, she was shocked, she was still in the same state she was before those shadowy arms grabbed her.

She shook her head. _'My clothes are still pretty badly ripped, my breeches particularly, at least its not cold here, I don't have to worry about my legs freezing...But...'_

What shocked her the most, her right arm was at an odd angle, the wound was still bleeding, so too was the wounds a quarter of the way around her knee, the one on her back and on her neck.

But something that truly surprised her. _'This isn't right, all this blood but, I don't feel weaker, not only that, my right arm is supposed to be broken, it looks broken, but I can move it...'_

"Urgh." She muttered before looking around and tensing. "Huh, what...where?!"

She was shocked by her new surroundings. Her surroundings looked warped, a sickly green glow coated the area, the sky was stormy and also green. There were many rocks and the area looked just...unusual. She bit her lip, suddenly recalling conversations she had in Winterfell before running away.

' _This place, is it? It looks like, what Solas described as, as the Fade?'_ She wondered before shaking her head. _'Those arms, that portal, I must have been pulled into the Fade, but why...If what Solas said is true, my mind is here, but my body is still lying in those ruins...I'm still bleeding, what if, what if I die before I can get out of here?'_

Just the very thought of it scared her.

She looked around desperately, attempting to see some sort of path, or any clue through the twisted nightmarish landscape around her. She was desperate, she had to find some way back to her body and find some help, before she died of her wounds.

She tried to think, how best to manage it, she needed to register exactly what happened to her. _'The last thing I remember, was being attacked by the Bloody Mummers, Vargo was cutting my throat, but now, this...Where…?'_

Then, suddenly, catching her off-guard, that same cold dark voice she heard before, now echoing, spoke up.

" _Ah, my latest morsel awakens, so intriguing you are..."_

"What, who…?" She gasped, looking around wildly.

The voice laughed. _"Fear not little girl, you won't die, not yet...I have taken steps to ensure your survival, for as long as you are here...I have my uses for you after all..."_

She shuddered at that, wondering just what this...thing meant, all she registered is that she wasn't going to bleed to death at least, no doubt due to some form of magic.

" _The Brave Companions own fears were quite delectable, the fears of their prisoners were remarkable too."_ The voice said with savage sounding glee. _"Yet you, when they brought you in...I've felt such a tangle of terror, of panic, such...deep seated fears."_

Arya froze at that, shocked that somehow this thing could feel her fears, perhaps even know exactly what they were.

Still she shook her head, she couldn't let this intimidate her if she wanted to escape.

"What are you talking about, I'm not afraid!" She cried out, but he voice shook as she said it.

The voice chuckled again. _"_ _That is a lie; you fear even now. You suffer it, your deepest fears shall be laid bare, dear girl. I will enjoy the feast you will provide and when I am done with you, you will become a very excellent host."_

She flinched at that; she recalled Solas' warning, the source of the voice intended to possess her, after breaking her down. To enter the waking world in her body and use it.

"You cannot…!" She tried to call out, trying to maintain her façade.

The voice simply cut her off. _"Proceed, let us see you face your fears. Follow the path."  
_  
Suddenly a pathway appeared out of the darkness, leading towards a door in the distance. Things that certainly weren't there previously. She shuddered and tried to put everything together.

' _Gods, what is going on...I've ended up in the Fade.'_ She thought to herself. _'Alright, think, what did Solas say, what is that thing...a Demon, it's got to be. But a Demon of what and how can I beat it...Guess I have no choice.'_

She took a deep breath and prepared herself; despite the fact she still felt so much pain, despite the fact her heart was pounding and her fears were cloying her. She mustered her courage and, remembering the words her father had said to Bran, said to her to, she began to move, ready to be brave.

Slowly, nervously, but determined, she walked the path, heading towards the door. Just then she heard it, a strange skittering noise and, looking behind her, gasped in horror. Approaching her were several small spider like creatures, screeching as they closed in on her.

' _What are those...shit!'_ Her panicked thoughts nearly took over her.

She attempted to reach to her side; before remembering she was unarmed, Needle was broken. Panicking all over again she turned and ran desperately for the door.

The Demon laughed. _"Oh, don't mind my underlings, they're here merely to...speed you on your way."_

Arya growled but found her panic growing, she was still being chased, yet the door didn't seem to be getting any closer. She reached out in dismay, only to suddenly feel her hand grabbing the handle. She attempted to the open the door before a bright light filled the place, nearly blinding her.

* * *

As her vision cleared, Arya looked around slowly, she guessed she was in another section of the Fade. But what is showed shocked her again, as it was somewhere familiar, she was in the Godswood, the Godswood back home.

She looked around wildly; her mind racing. _'What, what is this, why am I…? No.'_

She froze, her heart clenched. Right before her very eyes, she saw something, something which filled her with dread, she saw one of the few things she despised, that she did in fact, fear.

She could see the Heart Tree and, in front of her, herself, wearing a wedding dress, a very elaborate dress of the style she would never wear, even under normal circumstances.

Next to her was an unknown man, who was holding her to his side, possessively. Around them was her family, all of them and the man had looks of joy on their faces, while she looked devastated.

" _My my, a girl who fears and loathes marriage; how...unique and, unfortunate."_ The Demon taunted her. _"This is, after all, what you face; surely you wouldn't be so foolish as to go against your destiny. You are to marry whomever your family wants after all. Oh and, there is more, it seems..."_

Arya was trembling as she cried out. "Shut up!"

But her words fell on deaf ears, instead the scene changed, showing her a tower room in Winterfell.

She nearly cried out in horror at the sight before her. Now she was looking at an image of herself, heavily pregnant with her mother and sister around her, they were glaring at her and appeared to be lecturing her. Meanwhile, her image, the vision of her, pregnant, sat despondent, yet still trying to resist.

' _No, this, this can't be, this won't happen, it can't...'_ She thought in dismay.

The image of her mother glared and snapped. "Enough of this, you will be a good mother..."

"How, because I am a girl!" The image of herself snapped. "You think I'll be good, when..."

She was interrupted by Sansa's image. "Arya, you're being unfair!"

The real Arya shook her head, stepping back. _'No, I'm not, I cannot be, like this, this, this can't, can't be true.'_

Her own image was talking again, sounding desperate. "How? I know I'll be a horrible parent! I never liked children in the first place, never wanted one, the only reason I am not taking Moon Tea is the fact the child shouldn't have to pay for me!"

"You sound horrible!" The image of Sansa snapped.

After that the Demon spoke again. "Oh, but this is so, how can it not be. You are so unique, your fear is eating you up. What is it about this that scares you so?"

He sounded as if he was gaining pleasure from her being scared.

"Enough!" The image of her mother yelled. "Motherhood is a big step, even for women who want it, it can be frightening. Now stop this nonsense already and accept it!"

The image of Arya bowed her head, clearly beaten.

The real Arya however bit her lip, shaking her head and shuddered.

' _It is something I feared, that I didn't want and constantly refused, causing all those arguments with my family, especially my mother, Sansa...even Septa Mordane. I was just so scared of having it forced up, marriage and parenthood...being forced to marry a man and let him rape me so he can have his heir.'_ She thought sadly; before something seemed to click.

 _'Then Gendry came along, despite everything, despite all the...issues. The way I feel about him, do I truly, feel about him_ that _way. It was being married off to a stranger, and having his children forced upon me I feared. But, what if it was with Gendry, could I...'_

As she thought it, it all fell into place in her mind. _'I could actually care for the child, be happy, with him as my husband, a whole new life, creating itself inside me...If it was a girl, I'd let her have a choice, I would raise her the way I wanted to be raised, being allowed to make her own choices...'_

It was exactly at this moment that two things happened. First she realized that, despite her denials, her strange feelings came into focus at last and she was now certain, she was in love, with Gendry.

Not only that, she was certain he loved her and not only that, he loved her, for herself, not as some prim proper lady. The second thing was a surprise, the scene around her vanished to be replaced with the same sort of landscape as before, albeit slightly different, showing she was indeed elsewhere in the Fade.

She was confused until the Demon revealed what happened.

" _Oh my, very impressive. You actually conquered such a fear..."_ The Demon laughed again. _"It seems things have, changed about you...But this was merely the first trial, the easiest. Things will get more...interesting as we proceed."_

Another path appeared, as did the skittering, screeching small spider like creatures. She ran as quickly as she could, being forced down the path. Towards what was clearly another nightmare in the waiting.

* * *

As she reached another area, she was way. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation coming over her. She looked down panicked but then her eyes widened.

To her surprise, the wound around her knee was closing, so were her other wounds and before long, along with the scar below her right eye, she found herself possessing other scars, one curved a quarter of the way around her knee, one down the length of her right forearm, she was certain the one on her back and the other on her neck would certainly be nasty too.

But how had this happened.

" _Well, well, you've been found dear girl, but those searching for you." The Demon revealed. "You are doomed now girl, while your family have had their Elf Mage heal your wounds, that just makes me all the stronger. Either I possess you and slaughter them, or you return and end up a prisoner of your own family, you will become, what you despise and fear."_

"Shut up!" Arya cried again.

But the Demon's words cut deep, she knew now she was in trouble, she had been trying to avoid her family, for those very reasons. They planned to force her to marry Hostor Frey, she couldn't let that happen.

But she couldn't let the Demon win. It seemed her only option was to escape the Fade, then escape her family, preferably with Gendry at her side.

As she walked on, she heard the Demon sigh in pleasure.

"Yes, feed my appetite with your...succulent terror. I have a new fear of yours. How do you like...this?"

She froze again, as she was confronted by another image of herself. Clad in a dress, not the simple dresses she had worn before her training with Syrio, but the kind Sansa would favour, complete with all the accessories and extra layers and such, no doubt corsets and all that nonsense.

She shook her head in dismay. _'Gods no, that's not me, urgh, I look ridiculous. If anyone saw me like this, they'd...'_

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the dreaded sound, laughter. She looked around wildly and felt more fears and even tears in her eyes as she saw images of Jeyne, Sansa, other girls, taunting, mocking and laughing at her. She then saw her own image speaking with an unknown man.

"I am pleased you could join us, My Lord." The image said, all prim and proper.

She flinched and shook her head. _'Urgh, I would never say that.'_

" _Unless you had no choice, correct..."_ The Demon cut in. _"After all, this isn't you, this is the noble lady that your family want you to be. So you can be married off properly and continue this charade_."

' _I look and sound ridiculous.'_ Arya thought in dismay, falling to her knees. _'Even with all that, I look like some fraud and, and just as I've always been, the ugly little sister of the beautiful Sansa Stark. Worse, my family have obligated me to do this, to be a...lady. Someone I'm not for the sake of something that doesn't even matter.'_

She slumped on the ground.

The Demon simply taunted her again.

" _Oh but it does to them and that is what they care about."_ It said darkly. _'You are merely to act like this, for their benefit. Listen!"_

She whimpered, trying not to cry out. ' _Gods, no, this is a nightmare…I could be stuck living my entire life like that, if married to…any old man my parents try to force me to marry. Urgh, I'd rather die…'_

The laughter, taunting and sound of her repeating the lines she was taught, without meaning them, echo and leave her devastated, her resolve crumbling with each echo.

"You're hurt, hurting...but you need not be that way." A new voice cut in, soft and gentle, almost comforting.

" _What is this, who dares intrude on my realm?"_ The Demon bellowed angrily.

Suddenly the images around her disappeared and Arya gasped as the Fade returned to it's old state. She slowly stood up as a figure appeared before her.

He was a young man, no older than twenty, with messy blonde hair, some falling in front of his blue eyes. He was pale and skinny, clad in ragged clothing with a rather strange, oversized hat.

"I want to help." He said in that same soft voice. "You, not Nightmare."

Arya was wary, too afraid from everything she had been forced to endure. "Who...Who are you, what is going on?"

The young man paused, looking at her carefully, Arya did not miss the two daggers strapped to his back.

Finally he spoke again.

"My name is Cole, I felt your pain and came to help. Your pain, the fear you feel, it feeds Nightmare, the Fear Demon ruling this section of the Fade." He explained. "But if you are strong, if you are brave, face down your fears, you will overcome it and escape."

Arya bit her lip, remembering those small creatures, as well as the fact she was powerless outside the Fade. She shook her head, one thing at a time.

"I...thank you Cole, but I am helpless here." She said.

Cole shook his head. "No, your weapon is outside the Fade, and broken, but in here, your thoughts and imagination are everything. Think of your weapon and you will have it, in one piece."

Arya was startled by this, but then did so, suddenly she felt a familiar weight at her side. Startled she looked down and he heart leapt, she drew Needle, it was here. She smiled and thanked Cole.

He nodded. "I only want to help, you must got that way, be strong, be brave."

He pointed in a certain direction before vanishing. It was then Nightmare cut in again.

" _You would listen to the lies of that spirit, such foolishness, here, fear is everything...my Fearlings will teach you that."_ Nightmare spoke up.

Arya glared and this time, stood her ground, fighting the Fearlings that attacked before moving to the next section of the Fade.

* * *

As she entered the next section of the Fade, she found she was in a blank voice. She looked around worriedly, there was nothing around her, nothing at all.

"What is this?!" She cried out.

Nightmare laughed again, sounding almost maniacal now. _"Oh my, how remarkable, I've not seen this in a long time. Where is everyone, have you been...abandoned."_

The words sank in and Arya gasped shakily.

"No, there must be someone here." She burst out. "Hello, hello, anyone!"

There was no reply; she shuddered as her fear began cloying her again. _'No, I'm alone, I...I've always dreaded this, hated it, the thought of being alone, of losing...everyone.'_

She let out a choked sob.

" _So many fears, all interconnected, so many to choose from. I just decided to pick the ones I lived best, and this is always a favourite...Poor lonely little girl."_ Nightmare taunted with glee.

But then Cole's voice cut in again. "You're letting him hurt you, you must be strong, stand firm. Face your fears and show courage."

Nightmare replied, dismissive. _"What nonsense, utter lies, you think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fear is me."_

Arya let out a shaky gasp again and found herself conflicted.

It was then Cole appeared in front of her.

"That is not true, you can pull through this."

She shook her head. "It's no use anyway, even if what you say is true. I can't go on, I can't face this, I'm all alone."

"No, you must." Cole said desperately, he paused then smiled. "I will go with you, that way, you won't be alone anymore, right?"

Arya almost felt like laughing at that, she wasn't sure why, but she felt like she could trust Cole. It was clear now he was not a Demon, rather a Spirit, a less malicious denizen of the Fade.

" _You would let him come, risk him possessing you, to take your mortal body for his own, to see your world."_ Nightmare suddenly spoke, clearly trying to break her will.

"I do not need that, I already have one, can't you see?" Cole replied.

Nightmare was dismissive again. _"Ah, yet more lies..."_

Cole cut the Demon off, sounding indignant. "I am not lying...I don't know how."

Arya shook her head and gestured for Cole to follow her and together they escaped that section of the Fade, heading for the next one. Arya couldn't help but shudder at how lonely and desolate this section of the Fade was. She swore she never wanted to experience that loneliness ever again.

* * *

End of chapter.

Arya is in a very tight spot now, she is stuck in the Fade, at the mercy of the Nightmare Demon, not only that, she has clearly been found by her family, but is unaware of their change of heart. As a result she believes she is going to end up a prisoner of her own family if she escapes the Fade. But well, we can only wait and see what happens. Will she escape, will Cole's help be of benefit to Arya, also, how was she found and who is actually there, with Arya's body in the waking world.

Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Solas IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 23 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Indeed, but there is a glimmer of hope.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: I guess you looked it up, yeah, it sure is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas carefully scanned his surroundings as he rode alongside Robb and Gendry, along with the men who had come with them to search for Arya. They had changed tactics, now starting to search North of Winterfell, searching along the way to the Wall.

' _All due to a sudden epiphany by Lord Robb, that Lady Arya may have gone North, to the Wall, to this...Jon Snow.'_ He mused. _'It is possible, now it is imperative we find her now, she has a safe place to return to, I have successfully changed the opinions of those that matter. Set in motion the events that need to happen.'_

However he could not deny he was still worried; it all depended on them finding Arya, if they didn't find her; everything would all be for naught. It was then he felt it, a strong tug of magic and paused. He looked around again, finally spotting a ruined castle nearby, the pull was coming from that location.

"Lord Robb, there is something over there, in that ruin." He said quickly. "We might find some clue, something does feel...wrong about it."

Robb nodded. "Alright, we'll take a look, everyone, weapons ready."

They drew their swords and began to ride closer to the ruin, eventually dismounting and tethering the horses at a tree near a stream next to the ruin.

They entered cautiously, many of them gasped when they reached the courtyard, for scattered all around the area were corpses.

"Gods, these are, the Brave Companions, they've, they've all been killed..." Robb whispered. "What is that…?"

More gasps, many frozen in fear, Solas narrowed his eyes as they all observed the pulsating green portal hanging above the area.

"A Fade Rift, a tear in the Veil, allowing the denizens of the Fade to come through into this world." He explained. "Those fools must have opened it, enticed by a Demon, no doubt the one roaming the North."

That sent a wave of concern amongst them, they began to examine the dead bodies.

Solas sighed. "This is the work of that Demon...mostly, some were killed by a human weapon."

It was then they heard Gendry shout, his shout amazed yet then horrified them.

"Arya!"

It was indeed Arya, but she unconscious and was horribly wounded, not only that, her clothing was badly torn, particularly her breeches, exposing her legs.

"Careful!" Solas warned Gendry as he tried to touch her. "Her injuries...Let me see."

They knelt next to Arya and he examined her carefully; verifying the injuries she had, it was then suddenly Robb made a startling realization.

"Gods, they...wait, she's, she's alive!" He cried out.

The Rift flared again and Solas registered the danger.

He shook his head.

"Stand back….We must be wary of that Rift, the fools opened it and should any Demons emerge we must put them down, which will not he easy. In the meantime, I will deal with Lady Arya's injuries, I can fix her arm and close up her wounds...although they will leave scars."

Robb just nodded. "That's the least of our worries, please do."

Gendry smiled softly. "Solas, I...Thank you."

Solas knelt down, it was then he spotted something glinting on the ground, he picked it up, it was a strange trinket.

He shook his head, pocketing it. "This must be what was used to open the Rift; The fact she remains unconscious yet hasn't died from her injuries...Arya's mind is within the Fade, taken through the Rift by whatever Demon those fools tried to bring forth."

He explained this as suddenly it all became clear to him. Gendry reacted at once, leaping to his feet.

"What, we must help her!"

Solas stood quickly, blocking Gendry from approaching the Rift.

"No, we cannot!" He said quickly. "We cannot enter the Fade ourselves, it is too risky. We must have faith in Arya's strength and wait for her to emerge, one way or the other...Then and only then will it be safe for to use that trinket to seal the Rift."

Gendry struggled internally for a moment before finally accepting this, as did the others. But Solas could see the look passing between Robb and Gendry. They knew the dangers, as Solas himself had explained to them. There was a possibility that Arya would emerge from the Fade, possessed by the Demon, meaning they would have to kill her.

But they had faith in her strength.

They agreed to wait, waiting to see her emerge, hopeful for her chances. Meanwhile, Solas got to work, healing Arya's injuries, leaving the scars behind from each injury.

One curved part the way around her left knee, one along the left side of her neck, another diagonally down her back, and down her right forearm, the right arm was no longer broken.

' _More scars for all the ones she has received...But those are the least of her worries.'_ Solas mused.

With a soft sigh he nodded to Robb and Gendry, the remaining soldiers had stationed themselves around the ruins, ready to act should any Demons break through the rift. As Solas stood up, he heard Gendry gasp and saw why. He picked up the broken fragments of a sword, Arya's sword.

"That's..." Robb began.

Gendry nodded. "Arya's sword, Needle, broken...how…?"

Robb sighed. "If, _when_ Arya gets back, she's going to be..."

"It's not beyond repair, I can fix it, Mikken made this blade right, he can help." Gendry said quickly. "I know I can repair Needle, reforge, stronger than before, I'm sure of it."

Robb's eyes widened before finally smiling. "I'm sure she'd appreciate that Gendry, I hope you're right."

Gendry nodded and made sure to wrap Arya's sword carefully in spare oilcloth that had been brought for covering their own weapons. They turned their attention to the unconscious Arya now, ready to watch over her, meanwhile Solas focused on the rift.

It was a short time later, Solas heard Gendry let out a relieved sigh. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled lightly at what he saw. Gendry and Robb were currently kneeling next to Arya, Gendry had Arya's head resting on his lap, apparently surprised Robb had raised no objections.

' _Then again, it is only the Starks that know about the changes...I have not spoken to Gendry about their changed opinion...'_ Solas noted.

It was then Gendry broke the silence. "M'lord, I..."

"Just Robb is fine Gendry." Robb replied at last; smiling softly. "You truly do love Arya?"

Gendry started and bit his lip. "I...I know it's not proper, but..."

Robb shook his head. "That's not what I asked, nor what I care about. You love her, truly, I can see that. The way you've risked everything for her, all those searches, going out on your own, your wish to save her from the Fade."

Gendry bowed his head and sighed.

Finally he spoke, this time fro the heart. "You're right, I do...I do love her."

"That's all I needed to know." Robb replied gently.

Gendry seemed surprised but then relieved. Just then however, the Rift flared loudly and they jumped. Solas remained calm however, instead focusing his magic on the Rift, probing for information.

Solas then smiled, realizing the truth.

"Arya is breaching the Demon's defences, she's almost free. I can feel...she, she has help, ah. It is an old friend of mine, a Spirit of Compassion; he prefers to be known as Cole."

Robb reacted at once. "So, Arya will be safe soon?"

"Yes, then we may close this rift." Solas replied, nodding.

Robb and Gendry shared a relieved look and Solas admitted that finally, things were clearly heading on the right path. They just had to wait for Arya to break free of the Demon's hold.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are picking up, next up, we're back with Arya and we will finally see the results. Will things turn out well, or will Arya fall, let us wait and see.


	24. Arya IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 24 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya looked around warily, it was clear she and Cole had reached another section of the Fade. She bit her lip, she couldn't deny she was afraid, but she was willing to face it, to show her bravery. She knew she'd have Cole helping her.

Her one stumbling block however, was the fact she knew she had been found, her injuries all healed, her broken arm fixed, the rest of her wounds closed and leaving only scars behind.

' _But my family, I won't be allowed to be myself, I will be taken back to Winterfell and made to marry against my will.'_ She noted to herself. _'But I know what I what, I love Gendry, if I see him, I can convince him to come with me, we can escape together, it'll have to be that way.'_

All the same she did have one fear, one connected to her family. Suddenly however, she noted her surroundings, they were strange and wrong. Stone walls, stained with blood, flickering torches.

"What is this?" She whispered.

Cole seemed to shiver before suddenly replying cryptically. "Dark, dangerous, the shadows creep, the blood...the blood..."

This startled her, but not half as much as what happened next.

" _What a strange and twisted little mind you have, dear girl."_ Nightmare stated darkly. _"One minute thinking the worst of your family. The next, this..."  
_ She flinched as they rounded the corner, unveiling a scene of horror.

She was standing behind bars, in what appeared to be a jail cell, she was the one imprisoned it seemed. But in front of her, out of reach through the bars, she could see her father, bound and kneeling.

"NO!" She cried in dismay.

As she watched helplessly, she saw a shadowy figure next to her father bringing down a sword, beheading him.

Nightmare laughed again. _"Oh yes...and there's more, is that, fighting I head up ahead. Could another loved one be in danger?"_

Arya could hear the noise and, in a blind panic, rushed forwards, past the cell, towards a door that had appeared.

She only dimly heard Cole shouting. "Arya!"

She ignored him, forcing her way through the large door into another chamber. She gasped in horror again as she beheld a Lord's great hall, covered in blood, with countless dead bodies and shadowy figures. Amongst them, Robb and her mother, being murdered, Robb stabbed in the belly, her mother having her throat cut, falling to the ground.

"No, Robb, Mother!" She cried out, tears bursting forth.

She fell to her knees in despair; raw terror clawing at her heart.

"Blood spurting, pain sorrow, trying to run, choking with the pain." Cole said as he came up next to her, his voice sounding agonized. "The sadness. But don't, It..."

Nightmare cut him off. _"Silence spirit, your presence isn't welcome and you know it. Why look, there is always more around the next corner."  
_ Arya had no idea why she determined to continue torturing herself like this, but she did. She stood up, attempting to move on.

Her shoulders shaking in silent sobs as she tried to wipe away her tears. She walked past the dead bodies of her mother and older brother, through the next door, into the next chamber.

"Not again..." She whimpered as she stood, once more blocked by the bars of a cell.

She screamed in utter dismay as she saw Sansa, lying naked on a bed, tied down, her eyes pleading as Joffrey knelt above her, his hands closed around her throat.

"A fucking girl, you give me a girl, worthless, stupid bitch!" Joffrey yelled.

Arya was helpless, she could only watch as Joffrey strangled the life out of Sansa, watching her life leaving her eyes.

Tears pricking her eyes again, she turned away, only to be assaulted with the vision of Rickon and Bran being killed, both cornered by Wildlings. Rickon being stabbed through the chest, Bran decapitated; she cried out and collapsed again.

She couldn't understand it, she was strong, she fought, but here she was, overcome with cloying fear and breaking down. But it was too much, the death of the ones she loved, despite everything she still loved her family, it was too much to bear.

"No, stop, stop..." She gasped out. "I don't..."

" _More fear, yes, more!"_

She looked up again and let out a shaky moan of despair at the sight of a bound and helpless Gendry being stabbed to death by Gold Cloaks.

It was then Cole stepped up again; his words cutting through Arya's grief and striking her, making her realize her mistake.

"You're feeding him again." Cole told her. "You must face down your fears, overcome them. Remember, this is all an illusion."

As he said that he stepped through the deceased Gendry, revealing it to be false, mere images, all of it was. Arya inhaled shakily and tried to push the disturbing thoughts out of her mind.

"I...I..." She took a deep breath and calmed down. "You're right, you're right Cole, I'm sorry. I..."  
 _  
"No!"_ Nightmare suddenly yelled.

Cole nodded to her. "He is very angry, he is losing his grip. Now follow me."

She nodded and they began to run, the Fade shifting around them again. More Fearlings began to close in. They drew their weapons and fought them off quickly, heading for the next section of the Fade.

Cole seemed certainly they had nearly escaped. For Arya, this was something of a mixed blessing, an escape from the Demon, but still facing the issue being imprisoned the instant she woke up.

* * *

They entered another area of the Fade, Arya tensed, biting her lip as she looked around, wondering what was next.

"The darkness of the heart." Cole said cryptically again. "Love turning to hate...but it's not true."

"What, what isn't?" Arya gasped.

She stopped however, suddenly finding herself surrounded, by her family, or rather, images of her family, all glaring at her angrily.

The image of her mother spoke up then, her tone sharp and unforgiving. "How dare you Arya, how dare you do this to us. You cannot with him this...Gendry, it's not proper!"

Arya flinched at that; feeling as if she had been punched in the gut, she felt worse as the other images spoke.

"You shame our family with these actions, why can't you be a proper lady!?" The image of Sansa yelled.

"He's low-born, unworthy of you." The image of Robb added. "He isn't even a minor noble, you want our house to become the laughing stock of the land, we won't allow it!"

Arya cringed, and tried to turn away, not wanting to face this anymore. But as she turned she found it made no difference, the images changed position and still surrounded her.

She shook her head, this was exactly what she had been fearing the whole time she was in the Fade and before that, now it was playing out in front of her, was this all that awaited her outside the Fade.

She shook her head.

"This, this isn't, they can't..." She mumbled.

It was then she heard Nightmare laughing and clenched her fists, this was what Nightmare wanted, she could not let him have it. No matter what way she turned she would be surrounded by her family berating her. But she recalled Cole's words and wondered, could it possibly mean what she hoped it did.

' _No, it can't be, they want me to marry Hostor Frey, they intend to force me to do it. How could they possibly...'_ She thought to herself.

She was cut off by the image of Bran speaking up.

"You're half-Tully, remember, you must obey the family." He snapped. "Comply with your duty and honour the family, Winter is coming and we need all the allies we can get. You must do what is necessary, regardless of your feelings."

She bit her lip and the words burst out. "But I..."

Her father's image cut in. "You don't have a choice!"

"It's time for you to stop this nonsense once and for all." Her mother's image snarled. "This Gendry, a friend perhaps, but a husband, never. I cannot believe I am having this conversation, have you sunk so low?"

She bowed her head, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Things were cutting deep here, but she couldn't back down, despite the pain.

"You will not shame this family." Her father's image remarked. "Even if that means you must no longer be part of it."

That cut deep, one of the few things Arya had left, she felt, was her pride at being a Stark. Hearing the threat of that being cut off, she covered her ears, wanting to scream. But then Cole pulled her hands down and spoke softly.

"Lies, deception." He told her. "Your family cares about you, they love you...They want you to be happy, but didn't know how to make you, but they are starting to see."

Arya tensed, could it, be, no, she couldn't allow herself to be deceived. "That's impossible, they would never allow."

"Things aren't what you think, trust me." Cole said, insistently.

Arya bit her lip softly, the more she thought about it, the more she wondered, was it true. She slowly nodded, a feeling of relief spreading through her, as she did so, the images faded.

Nightmare roared in fury. _"Argh, you have meddled for the last time, Spirit!"_

"Come." Cole said urgently. "We are almost there, run!"

Arya could see how desperate he was and knew things were getting desperate, they were truly in danger. She followed him as they ran, hurrying to escape this section of the Fade and, if Cole was right, the Fade itself.

* * *

It as some time later, Cole finally slowed down, Arya stopped and looked around, they were in another area of the Fade, a large arena shaped area, with a flight of stone steps leading up to a green portal.

"There, that is your way out, the way back to your world." Cole said.

Arya grinned, relief flooding through her. "Cole, thank you; I couldn't have done this without you."

He shook his head. "I did nothing, I merely pointed, it was you who found the way."

They were interrupted however by the arrival of a truly massive creature, Arya nearly screamed. It was a giant white spider like creature, with multiple eyes and razor sharp mandibles, claws on the end of each foot. It growled angrily and Arya realized, with horrific clarity, that this was Nightmare.

" _Fools, did you think I would suffer this."_ He growled. _"You will learn true Fear, as I devour you whole!"_

Cole cried out, warning Arya and they quickly leapt aside, only just avoiding Nightmare's attack as he attempted to crush them under his foot. Arya recovered as quickly as she could, Cole was already on his feet, daggers drawn.

"Arya, run!" He yelled.

Arya shook her head. "Cole, no, I can't leave you..."

He cut her off. "I cannot die, I am a spirit, just run, get out of here, otherwise the Rift can't be sealed, he'll get free!"

He was forced to dodge again, as was she.

Arya hesitated, watching as Cole fought the Demon briefly, buying her time. She weighed up her options and considered Cole's words. She trusted him, she had to try, perhaps he was right about her family.

She finally did as he said sand started running up the stairs, she rushed to the portal which flared to life. Everything was covered in white light and she heard Nightmare roaring in anger before blacking out once more.

* * *

With a gasp Arya opened her eyes, she was cold again, her bare legs pebbled in the chilly Northern air, she knew right then, she was back.

"Arya!" She heard the familiar voices of Robb and Gendry.

She started, shocked at how close they were, she became aware of her position. Lying on the ground, Robb and Gendry kneeling by her, her head on Gendry's lap, strangely, she didn't seem to mind.

She gradually became aware of her injuries, they had truly been treated, her arm could move, she saw the scars on her knee and arm.

' _Gods, I can only imagine the one on my neck and back...But wait, Robb and Gendry are, here...'_ She wondered before speaking up. "Robb, Gendry, you..."

"Arya, we looked everywhere for you, I can't believe we found you." Gendry replied, smiling, looking relieved.

"Gendry, I..." She burst out, her emotions taking over.

"Yes?"

She didn't care about Robb being present, she let her feelings take over. She was now in a seating position, she pulled Gendry to her and kissed him. Gendry reacted at once, returning the kiss.

They remained that way until Robb cleared his throat. They parted and Arya noted Robb was smirking.

"Well, I'm glad there's no doubt now for either of you, where your hearts lie." He remarked.

"Robb, we..."

Robb held up his hand and explained. "I understand Arya, and I'm happy for you, for both of you."

Arya's eyes widened, realizing that Cole was right, already Robb seemed to show his support, she prayed the rest of her family would be the same. Relief flooded her.

Suddenly she heard another family voice. "There, the rift is sealed, it should be safe here now."

She started, noticing peripherally the green portal was gone, so too were the bodies.

"Solas?" She gasped, seeing the Elf.

Gendry smiled and explained. "He's the one who healed your wounds."

Arya nodded, slowly getting to her feet. "I...I see, thank you."

Solas also nodded. "It is no trouble, if we are done here, I suggest we leave. I am sure you are eager to share the good news after all."

Robb grinned; Arya paused a moment before stating.

"Robb...Needle..."

Robb turned to her. "Arya, it is alright, we recovered Needle and, well...Gendry?"

Gendry then told her. "I can reforge it Arya, I can ensure Needle is fixed and stronger than before. I promise you, you will have Needle back."

Her heart lifted at that and began to follow them outside the ruin, feeling much better than ever before.

As they exited the ruin however, Arya noticed Robb and Gendry looked at her strangely.

"What?"

It was Robb who spoke. "Arya, you're...you're hair..."

That confused her and Solas also observed her curiously, Gendry gestured to the nearby stream and she went to investigate. She was startled by what she saw, had her hair not been so messy and such, she knew that the lock of hair that would frame the right side of her face were the ones affected.

They were no longer brown, but instead, completely white, from root to tip.

"What…?" She gasped.

Solas spoke up. "It is possibly the effects of residual magic from the Fade. Not to mention whatever stresses you endured while there...I believe it will be permanent."  
Robb and Gendry shared a look at that, but Arya simply shrugged.

"Well, guess that gives me something unique now." She remarked.

That brought more laughter and, as she was still unsteady on her feet, and needed to be careful not to do too much with her right arm just yet, she allowed Gendry to help her mount the horse.

Soon they were all mounted and left the ruin behind, the bodies of the Bloody Mummers burning behind them. They began the ride back to Winterfell and, for the first time in a long time, Arya felt something.

Hope.

* * *

End of chapter, Arya has finally escaped the Fade and is on her way home, what is more, things are changing, she seems set to finally find things working out for the best, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Jon II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 25 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, it can be scary, but it depends on how you enter and where in the Fade you are. Remember the Fade reflects your imagination, so you can end up in a very beautiful place, but be careful, it could be a tricky Demon illusion.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all, yeah they were. Yup she's free and finding out the truth, things look set to get much better for her now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

To say Jon was surprised would be an understatement. He was sure things were about to end for them, they were being overwhelmed by those monsters, which word was spreading were beasts from Thedas known as Darkspawn. It seemed these creatures were a real danger in Thedas, but they didn't have all the facts yet.

' _We never expected to see reinforcements however...But then, those people from Thedas came.'_ He thought. _'Thank the Gods they did, they saved us, and it seems three of them are men dedicated to fighting those beasts.'_

He considered those three men, he still knew so little, although it seemed they could be trusted. He knew their names, Alistair, Stroud and Carver, and their group was called the Grey Wardens, but that was it.

They were right now talking to Lord Commander Mormont; no doubt the two were sharing stories, and talking hopefully about forming some sort of alliance, they desperately needed one.

He sighed. _'We have our alliance with the Free Folk, but, even with that...we couldn't best the Darkspawn, we need people who are experts at fight them.'_

He wondered what to do; he needed to know more, but right now, he couldn't do anything, unless he did something which, he had to admit, he was uneasy about it.

The idea of eavesdropping was not most appealing option, but he knew it was the only way to find out what was being said between Lord Commander Mormont and the Grey Wardens.

Luckily he had to go to Mormont's office anyway, he had just received word that another of those afflicted by the sickness the Darkspawn spread had died. Only three were left. He began to approach Mormont's office, he stopped outside as he heard them talking inside.

"So this sickness, the Blight you call it?" Mormont was saying. "There is no cure?"

Another voice, the one known as Stroud replied. "No cure no, we Grey Wardens dedicate ourselves to fighting the Darkspawn and ending the Blights that come when they raise an Archdemon. But even we aren't capable of shrugging off the Blight successfully, or permanently."

There was a pause before Mormont spoke again.

"These Archdemon's, what do they look like?" He asked.

It was the one known as Alistair that explained. "They basically look like large dragons, corrupted and diseased, slightly ragged wings..."

As he continued his description Jon froze in shock, his blood running cold. His description matched that Dragon that had flown over Westeros some time ago.

' _Could, could that be, that Dragon was an Archdemon?'_ He thought fearfully.

It seemed Mormont was thinking along the same lines. "Then, that Dragon we saw..."

Stroud replied quickly. "Yes, we heard that one, it's flown over the land of Essos and now has just flown over Thedas too. However...We have our doubts about that."

"What do you mean?" Mormont asked in shock.

Jon froze too, wondering this.

It was Carver who explained.

"We Grey Wardens have the ability to sense when a Blight is beginning, while there are...issues in our ranks, we all agree one thing. There is no Blight, for we have not sensed the Archdemon." He paused. "At least, that's what those of us who have been able to keep our heads and not panic about the strange things that have been happening lately amongst us."

Jon fought back a sigh, this was getting more and more confusing. But one thing that did seem clear, they might be facing something much larger than they initially thought. Yet it was also at that time that he heard something else, something that offered hope.

"Lord Commander...I am aware that a number of your own people and your allies have been afflicted with the Blight." Alistair stated. "There, there may be a way to stop them from dying, at least delay the death for some time...Yet, the cost of what it would take, the risk of death is still there..."

Jon couldn't take it anymore, he practically burst in, shocking those inside.

"Lord Commander, I..." He burst out.

Mormont glared. "Jon, have you been listening to this..."

Jon bit his lip but nodded. "Yes, sorry. But, I had to come and tell you, another has died...Pyp, Janos and Thren are the only ones still alive."

Mormont froze at that. "So then..."

"Yes." He replied, before turning to the Grey Wardens. "Please, whatever this method you have of saving them is, we have to..."

Alistair sighed and Stroud then explained. "This method could kill them, and even if it does, it is not a means to save them, it is a Calling. Whoever survives must join _us_."

There was a pause after that, as Jon looked around, everybody seemed to be weighing up the options suddenly put before them.

Finally, Mormont spoke.

"I understand what you are saying, but, they are going to die anyway, better they die having a chance." He said at last. "We'll agree to this method."

The three Wardens paused for a moment before talking to each other quietly.

Finally they turned and Alistair spoke. "Very well then, we'll put these three through the Joining, if they survive they will become Grey Wardens...I must warn you now, the Joining is secret and we would prefer it to remain so."

"However, we do understand the risks you are taking, giving up at least two of your people." Stroud added. "We will allow you to select a witness, however only you and this witness can know what happens."

Mormont nodded. "Understood; thank you...Jon, will you bear witness to this?"

Jon was a little startled by this sudden change of events, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he felt obligated to do this, he owed it to his friend Pyp, and to Thren, he didn't know the Wildling personally, but he had heard Ygritte talking about him and it turned out they were second cousins. He agreed, knowing that, no matter what happened, all he would be able to do was watch.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Sansa III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 26 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we'll soon see what happens :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa sighed as she was once more walking through Winterfell, making her way through the castle and to the courtyard. She wasn't alone either, having seen her distress, Podrick had joined her and was attempting to help her stay calm.

All the same, Sansa's thoughts remained tense. _'It's been so long now, what if she's...no, I can't believe that, she survived almost a year out in the Wilderness, even being away in Thedas for part of it. It's not been_ that _long this time. Arya is still alive, I'm sure of it.'_

All the same she didn't know how long she could keep herself calm. It was hard, her mother always looked so distressed and careworn these days, her father had so much to work out, this was adding to it.

Bran it seemed was in the same position as her, doing his best to remain calm, despite his own worries. Meanwhile Rickon wasn't even attempting to cover it, it was clear he missed Arya and it took a lot of effort to stop him from going off in the search parties too.

' _Oh Arya, where are you? We miss you...'_ She thought sadly.

She was relieved that arrangements had been made, quietly for now, between the family, nobody else in Winterfell knew, save Solas and Gendry, to begin making plans for Arya and Gendry, while also denouncing the Freys, word had already been sent revealing their treachery during the Red Templar attack.

As a result, the prestige of the Freys was damaged, everyone had begun to grow suspicious and angry with them. Lord Walder was apparently furious, but his protests all fell on deaf ears.

In addition, another blow for Lord Walder Frey, his own daughter, Roslin, fully embracing her new role as Lady of Riverrun, stood by her husband and denounced her own father, standing with her new Tully family instead.

"My Lady." Pod said softly, catching her attention.

She turned to him. "Yes Pod?"

He smiled and spoke gently. "You're worried, about Lady Arya right. I am sure she will be fine, she's a survivor."

"I...I know, thank you Pod." She replied.

She was grateful for his friendship, especially in her current state, the way things were right now. His reassurances helped her cope with her worries about her sister.

' _I wonder though, has father already sent word about the end of Arya's betrothal too?'_ She couldn't help but think.

The sooner it was known Arya was free, the better in her opinion. They soon reached the courtyard and Sansa froze, gasping. Her eyes widened and Pod's reassurances had become unnecessary, although no less appreciated. For there, riding into Winterfell, was the search party.

She could see Robb, Gendry and Solas, along with the others. But most importantly, with them, riding alongside Gendry and smiling, was Arya. She was safe, she was back.

' _She's...she's alright, but, Gods, what happened to her, she looks so...dishevelled, are, are those scars. She was hurt and her clothes are...Gods, whatever happened to her, she looks alright, happy at least...She's back, that's all that matters.'_

Smiling widely she rushed over, the search party had dismounted by now and were all looking around. Arya let out a startled yelp, almost falling over Sansa embraced her.

"Oh Arya, thank the Gods, you're safe." She burst out.

Arya laughed softly, realizing who it was and returned the hug. "I'm alright Sansa, I'm...I heard that..."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence however, before Sansa stepped back, as they heard the shouts. She saw Robb, Gendry and Solas all smiling and nodded to them. Before long, Arya was being greeted and embraced by the rest of the family. Their mother was nearly in tears.

"Oh Arya, Arya we were so worried." She burst out.

Arya bit her lip. "I'm...I'm sorry mother, but I had to..."

Their mother nodded. "We know, Arya, we know."

It was then Sansa couldn't help but note, at roughly the same time everyone else noticed Arya's roughed up appearance, the locks of Arya's hair that had turned white. Seeing their curiosity, it was decided that Arya and the search party tell their story. So it was they all headed inside.

* * *

Some time later, Sansa was making her way through Winterfell again; this time with a different purpose. She was still smiling, although she was also amazed and horrified at the story she had heard, what Arya had endured, the Bloody Mummers, the Demon, thankfully the scars she had ended up with, the one one her back and the one on her neck being the worst ones, were her only physical injuries.

' _I don't want to imagine what effect her suffering had on her mind, but she seems to be enduring well.'_ She thought.

She reached Arya's room, knocked on the door and carefully entered. She almost had to bite her lip to stifle a laugh. Arya had just finished having a bath, drying off, her chin length hair was straight and neat now, the white locks now clearly framed the right side of her face.

The reason for Sansa's almost laugh was due to the fact Arya was standing before the looking glass, glaring as she stood, clad in a dress. She clearly could not wear her breeches and tunics anymore, due to the damage they had taken.

So she was stuck in her current dress, thankfully a simple dress, the kind she used to wear before her training in King's Landing.

"You know the dress can't see you glaring at it." She remarked as she stepped closer.

Arya turned to her sharply. "Sansa...not funny."

She really couldn't help but laugh at that, appreciating that Arya wasn't truly angry with her, she knew it was a joke.

Sansa decided to become serious now, she had come here with a purpose, it was time for her to talk about that purpose.

"Arya, I know why you ran away." She said at last.

Arya tensed at once. "Sansa..."

"Hear me out." She said quickly. "I know you ran to escape betrothal to Hostor Frey, I don't blame you. I also know about you and Gendry. But running away wasn't truly going to solve anything, although I won't it gave us all the time we needed."

Arya bit her lip. "Sansa, what are you saying?"

Sansa smiled softly. "I am on your side Arya and I swear, on my honour as a Stark, you and Gendry will be together, your love will be realized."

Arya smiled widely, yet clearly didn't know what to say, so she simply embraced her sister, Sansa returned to the embrace, relieved. She meant her words, she knew that Arya was no doubt anxious about the family's thoughts.

She had heard from Solas that she had heard, and seen Robb's reaction, to her and Gendry's discovered feelings. She was determined to ensure Arya saw the family supported her fully. As they parted however, Sansa was reminded of an unfortunate matter. The family supported Arya of course, but outside the family, nobody really knew the full story. As what happened next dramatically showed.

The door at that moment burst open and Septa Mordane entered.

"Lady Arya, how could you?" She demanded angrily.

Arya shook her head. "Septa, you don't understand, I..."

Mordane cut her off. "I understand perfectly, there is no excuse for this. I cannot believe you'd be so childish, your selfish actions could have utterly ruined your family."

"Septa..." Sansa tried to intervene.

She couldn't let this happen, Arya needed support.

But Mordane it seemed misinterpreted Sansa's intentions.

"It is quite alright, Lady Sansa." She said. "I can handle this."

She turned to Arya again. "You have a duty to perform, you cannot just run off when something happens you don't like. You must do your duty, and marry..."

"That isn't me, you just don't…"

"Don't answer back, you need to learn..."

Sansa shook her head, this wasn't how things were supposed to go.

"Thank you Septa, that will do." Another voice cut in.

They all turned, startled, Sansa was surprised to see her father standing there.

"My Lord, I..." Mordane tried to explain.

Her father shook his head. "Yes I am aware, you have done enough lecturing. Arya, please come with me, I'd like to talk with you privately."

"Of course father." Arya replied at once.

They then left, Septa Mordane seemed surprised and a little put out, but Sansa didn't care. All she hoped was that, as she watched Arya leave, this was when things would change, for the better. She was hopeful, this was it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Arya V

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 27 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, true enough :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, seems so.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them, well, we can only wait and see what happens.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya followed her father to his solar; she cringed as she tried to walk in the dress, it was still awkward for her.

All the same, she couldn't help but wonder. _'What exactly does father want to talk to me about? I am glad he got me away from Septa Mordane and her ranting, but what does he want?'_

Biting her lip, she tried to think. After everything that happened she couldn't help but wonder.

' _Could Cole be right, could this be about...Gendry and I? But, what if, what if it's not, or what if things don't go the way he thought. I wonder...'_ She pondered to herself. _'Whoa, I'm overthinking things, just take things as they come, worry later.'_

She calmed herself down and focused, ready to listen to whatever her father had to say. They finally arrived at the solar and entered.

"Sit down please, Arya." Her father said, taking his seat behind his desk. "As I said, we need to talk. Don't worry about Septa Mordane please, your mother and I will be talking to her later, she won't be bothering you again."

She nodded as she sat down, she wanted to believe that, but she wasn't optimistic. Although it seemed there would be some hope that Mordane wouldn't get away with her tirades anymore.

There was a momentary silence, Arya suspected her father was still overjoyed and amazed at her return.

' _I'm still amazed at it myself, but, hopefully I'm back for good.'_ She told herself.

Finally, her father straightened up and spoke.

"Arya, first and foremost, there is something we have to discuss...regarding you and Gendry." He explained.

Arya tensed. "Father, I...I just..."

He gently held up his hand and continued. "Yes, I am aware, Solas was somehow able to see what we couldn't. But he opened our eyes to the truth. Anyway, what I have to say is, we are aware of the...relationship between you and Gendry."

Arya nodded, feeling awkward. She wasn't sure exactly what her father was getting at, or why it was taking so long for him to explain.

"Well, Arya...I'm afraid we cannot accept this relationship, in it's current state." He said at last.

Arya froze. "But father, I, you..."

She stopped however, as it registered with her _exactly_ what he had said.

"Wait, _current_ state?" She echoed. "What do you mean, it, it can change?"

Her father nodded, suddenly seeming awkward. Arya wondered what this was about; something that was clearly making her father nervous. But what was he worried about, her reaction?

"Father, what exactly do you mean, please, tell me?" She pressed gently.

Her father nodded slowly, Arya's curiosity was growing more and more.

Finally her father delivered some surprising, albeit welcome news.

"Firstly, I should tell you. Your betrothal to Hostor Frey is over."

Arya grinned abut then bit her lip again. "Father, about that...I am sorry I ran away, no doubt I made things difficult for you all."

Her father nodded. "It's quite alright, as it turns out, you running away gave us the time needed to discover the Frey's treachery."

She started at that and her father looked grim.

"Yes, the Freys are the ones who broke our alliance, they did not honour our agreement. As a result, the alliance with them is broken and the betrothal to Hostor Frey is over." He explained. "I have just recently sent a raven to the Freys, informing them of this fact...of course their reputation is already in tatters, thanks to us spreading word amongst our other allies."

Arya smiled at that, relieved to hear that at least she was no longer going to have to deal with that issue.

It was then her father revealed what he had in mind. "If, as I saying, we could accept you and Gendry, if, the two of you were married."

Arya started, certainly not expecting that. She never imagined her family would consider such a thing. But then she realized why her father felt awkward. Her views on marriage, on love, things like that. It led him to wonder if she would even consider such an agreement.

Her father, seeing her hesitance, before to explain.

"Now, I know you may have misgivings Arya. We just feel it would be best, for all of us, if this happened." He explained. "You and Gendry are free to be with each other, we won't have to worry about anyone trying to force the issue of an arranged marriage on you again. If you don't..."

Arya shook her head and asked the first of the burning questions she had. "Father, why is this being allowed, I never thought, I mean, Gendry is..."

Her father smiled. "Yes Arya, but don't forget, how he became your sworn sword, he is a knight, which means he is certainly eligible. I am letting you know this, it's, it depends on you."

Arya nodded; thinking carefully, the more she thought about the more she realized, to her surprise, it appealed to her.

"Father, I know what I've always said, but, it's not that I'm against marriage, it was having things forced upon me, not being able to be, myself...That was what I despised. With Gendry, I know I can be myself, in fact, he'd want me to be. I...I realized, in the Fade, just what felt, that I do love him. I believe we can be happy together." She explained. "So, yes, I accept father."

Her father smiled and nodded. "I know you better than you might think Arya, don't worry little wolf I know how things will go between the two of you. I know you'll plan to see each other as equals, I can think of nothing better."

She nodded in agreement.

She was still a little uncomfortable however; fidgeting in her seat, she still didn't quite feel like herself. She yearned to be dressed the way she was used to. She yearned to be practising her Water Dancing again; but the way things were, it didn't seem likely.

That was, until her father spoke again, smiling. "I know that look, fear not Arya, Gendry and Mikken are already hard at work trying to either repair or reforge Needle for you. Your mother and Sansa in fact plan to work on making fresh breeches and tunics for you."

"What, are you, that's..." Arya gasped, before grinning.

Her father nodded before then adding. "In the meantime, we can't have you stuck like this. So, we talked about it and, well...Bran is alright with sharing."

She laughed at that and nodded.

"Alright, that's everything now, go and see Bran and borrow what you need." He said softly.

Smiling widely, feeling amazed at how things had finally seemed to have changed for the better, Arya thanked her father and left the solar.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Jaime III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 28 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, they have :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, it is :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you like them both and yeah, it's all looking better and better for her.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime observed the other members of the Small Council, eyes narrowed. The meeting had been called hastily and he was bracing himself for the inevitable complaints and moaning about things that should have been obvious.

' _That seems to be the only reason these meetings are called anymore.'_ He thought ruefully.

Finally his father broke the silence.

"Well, it seems there has been a setback in our plans." He announced. "Whatever internal issues they once faced, the North has dealt with. The Starks have all been reunited, it would seem the missing Arya Stark has been found."

Joffrey scowled at that. "So, they're still worthless and don't mean anything, besides, I thought we already had plans to deal with them."

Tywin shook his head. "It would seem they have broke off their alliance with the Freys, stating that the Freys are to blame. Word is spreading throughout the Riverlands and the North of how the Freys did not honour their alliance, refusing aid to the Starks, when the Starks gave _them_ aid."

Joffrey scoffed but Jaime shrugged as he spoke up. "If that is the case, it seems a reasonable course of action. Why does it concern us."

"It concerns us since the Freys offered their alliance to us, with their plan to deal with the Starks, that has been denied now." Tywin replied darkly "The alliance and betrothal between the Starks and Freys has ended. Instead it seems they have arranged for Arya Stark to be betrothed to a blacksmith apprentice named Gendry."  
Silence followed that, Jaime sighed, wondering just what the point of all this was.

Joffrey burst out laughed and shook his head.

"Gods, they have sunk so low, they'd do that. That blacksmith must be desperate to improve his standing to agree to such a match, with that...creature." He remarked.

Cersei however glared and burst out. "They dare, so they plan to not only aid Stannis but to ensure they can continue their plans for usurpation by doing this!"

Jaime was startled by this outburst. "Cersei, what are you talking about, they…?"

"He's one of, those..." She growled.

Tywin spoke over her, taking over. "The boy has been knighted, they are using that as their excuse to allow such a match. The boy is baseborn, one of King Robert's sons."

The significance of this hit them all at once, yet despite his sudden anger, Joffrey found that he and his mother were the only ones who saw this as a major issue.

"No matter his father, he is a bastard still and therefore of little importance." Tywin stated at last. "Our more pressing concern involves the Qunari, so, Jaime...I expect you to take care of it."

Jaime nodded and, without waiting for any further word, stood and left the chambers. He knew that the Arishok had sent word, seeking the aid promised.

Despite complaints by Joffrey, Jaime made his intentions clear, he would respond and offer whatever aid he could muster. He had already set out his plans, he would take Ser Loras, Ser Balon and Brienne with him.

While he would meet the Arishok alone, once he found out what was needed, he'd let them know and together they would work out how to act.

* * *

Arriving at the docks, Jaime approached the Qunari compound; one of the Qunari stood guard outside and raised his weapon.

"Halt there, _Basra_ , state your purpose here." The horned giant demanded.

Jaime stopped and replied promptly, and firmly. "I am Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, I come in response to your Arishok's request."

The Qunari glared. "The Arishok's request was for the Half-Man, we were expecting him."

"I am his brother, sadly, unfortunate incidents have forced my brother to flee for his life, falsely accused of a murder he did not commit." Jaime replied. "I have come in his place and intend to fulfil his pledge, in his place."

"Our word came from him, how can we trust you and you would just, let your brother be chased away?"

Jaime shook his head. "It was already done before I even made it to this city. But I will see justice done, the true killer caught and my brother free to return, his name cleared. Tyrion's word is my own, if he pledged to aid you, then I can do no less."

The Qunari nodded, seeming to be satisfied. "Good, enter, I will speak with the Arishok first."

Jaime nodded and followed the Qunari inside.

As he stood in the compound, waiting, Jaime noted the other Qunari, as well as those he knew were the recent converts. He had heard of the trouble between the Qunari and the Faith of the Seven, people converting to the Qun for aid that the Septs refused them.

' _And they have the gall to accuse the Qunari from stealing their followers.'_ Jaime thought disgusted.

He turned as he heard the heavy footsteps and saw the giant Qunari that he knew had to be the Arishok.

"So, you are the Half-Man's brother?"

Jaime bowed his head. "Yes Arishok. How may I assist you?"

The Arishok narrowed his eyes. "How much do you know about the false Gaatlok deal your Queen Regent invented?"

Jaime sighed, he had a nasty feeling about this. "The whole thing, I was informed as soon as I took over Tyrion's duties, relating to helping you."

"Then I should warn you, the Dwarf Javaris appears to be trying to carry out the plans anyway. He stole a formula which he believed contained the Gaatlok...But was in fact a poison, Qaar Samek. Whatever he plans will not be good and countless will suffer." The Arishok explained. "I would advise stopping him if you care for this city at all. In addition, I have a message for your King."

Jaime nodded slowly, taking this in, he felt even more uneasy but listened all the same.

* * *

As he left, Jaime couldn't deny he was shocked, not only was this poison stolen and likely being mass-produced, only to cause widespread death, but some Qunari who had been sent to negotiate with Joffrey had disappeared.

This wasn't going to go well; he quickly informed the others and they formed their plans. Despite his concerns, Brienne insisted on going alone and investigating the Qunari disappearance. So Jaime took Loras and Balon with him, searching for Javaris.

They were surprised to find Javaris was easy to find. He was in fact in a local tavern, looking really twitchy. Jaime approached the Dwarf carefully.

"Javaris?"

He looked up, startled. "Huh, who, who wants to know?"

Jaime sighed. "I am Jaime Lannister, I am investigating the theft of a Qunari formula, the Arishok believes..."

He stopped and reached back, grabbed the arm of the thug who was attempting to attack him. He yanked the man forward, slamming his face into the table and glared at Javaris."

That was bloody stupid!"

Javaris shook his head, clearly panicked. "He was just doing what he was paid to do, I knew someone was after me, but listen, I swear, I'm not the guy you want!"

Jaime narrowed his eyes sitting down.

He sized Javaris up, and then shook his head.

"Let's say I believe you, who _is_ responsible for the theft?"

Javaris grit his teeth. "It was this Elf woman, she was totally crazy, threatened me and far too fanatical to be healthy. She said she took the formula and I was her fall guy. I just, hired the best people I could and now I'm waiting for a ship out of here."

Jaime nodded slowly, he had heard also of those troubles too, Elves joining the Qun, many Elves weren't taking it too well.

He sighed. "Alright Javaris, I'll admit, it did seem a little too obvious. I'll see if I can find this Elf."

Javaris let out a relieved breath before replying. "I can help with that, I did find out where she was going...Where she planned to use her, stolen formula."

Jaime started at once and listened carefully. He thanked Javaris and hurried to his companions, warning them of what he had discovered.

* * *

They hurried through the streets of Flea Bottom, heading for the oldest, most deprived area of the slum.

"Are you sure about this Ser Jaime?" Loras asked. "I mean, what if the dwarf was…?"

Ser Balon cried out however. "He was right, there!"

They looked and sure enough saw a woman matching Javaris' description. A blonde female, pointed ears, wielding a large sword, a crazed look in her eyes, she was checking a few barrels and seemed to be muttering to herself.

"I don't get it, this isn't right, this stuff is supposed to be a powder, explosive. But, when that barrel cracked, killed everyone else...this isn't what I had in mind. But it'll still work."

She grinned and Jaime knew this was their only chance.

"Stop right there!" He cried out, drawing his sword.

She spun around. "Oh, look, interference. You won't stop me, I will pay those horned beasts back for what they've done!"

"By murdering innocents!"

"By killing their slaves, mindless drones who dared think of joining that sham, the Qun!" She shot back. "With their own poison, this'll show them for what they are."

Jaime shook his head and began to approach, the Elf cried out and quickly attempted to open the nearest barrel. Unfortunately for her, Balon had been quick to sneak behind her and instead, she was impaled on his sword. Jaime sighed, unable to believe it had come to this.

* * *

The Arishok glowered.

"So, I was wrong about the thief, but still..." He growled. "It seems my people must continue to endure insults from this cesspit of a city, all while we still attempt to find the Tome of Koslun."

Jaime nodded slowly. "Arishok, we will find this and we will have justice."

He snarled. "We shall see. We have been insulted far too many times now. If things continue, we may have no choice but to bring this city the certainty of the Qun by force."

Jaime tensed and shook his head, aware of Brienne, Loras and Balon all reaching for their swords at that. Brienne had found the missing Qunari, captured and murdered by a group of fanatics, led by a rogue Gold Cloak, all of them had been killed by Brienne in a rather tense battle.

"Go, there is nothing more for you here." The Arishok remarked, seeming to calm down.

But Jaime knew better, as they left, the Arishok was still irate and unless Joffrey was careful, things were not going to end well.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Varric II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 29 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah, true enough :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you're enjoying them :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric narrowed his eyes, concentrating as he continued writing. He was attempting to send out warnings to his various contacts, which thankfully had now spread across all of the conjoined lands.

' _I have to let them know about Corypheus, the threat he poses, the people have to be warned.'_ He told himself. _'It won't be easy and I know things may sound crazy, but...there are people out there who will believe and they should be able to convince others...'_

He had to admit, his plan was a little optimistic, but it was his best chance. Especially as currently, Corypheus' main strength lay in his anonymity, his title of Elder One, of the fact so many didn't know or believe in his existence.

He sighed as he finally finished and straightened up. _'It helps to be prepared; even if it's just knowing who he really is, that he exists...'_

Shaking his head he began preparing the letters to be sent, some by carrier pigeon, some would be carried by messengers. At that moment the door opened and Leliana stepped in, accompanied by a few other people, her personal spies.

"Varric?"

He smiled as he turned to her. "Ah, Nightingale, good, you're here."

She nodded and, as Varric gestured to the chair, she sat down, her spies filing into formations, almost like ranks, behind her. Varric took the seat on the other side of the desk.

He gestured to the letters and then spoke.

"Alright, here's the plan. I need to spread the word, Corypheus' biggest advantage lies in the fact he's still pretty much a hidden, unknown entity. We need to break that, then we can form plans to stop him."

Leliana nodded. "Of course; but how do you plan to do that?"

Varric explained. "These messages will be sent, either by bird or messenger...they will be sent to various contacts of mine, who will then spread the word. I was hoping your spies could also help with spreading the word. The more people who learn about Corypheus, the better."

"Are you sure about this?" Leliana queried. "I don't mean to criticize but, this does not strike me as very well thought out. How will it work, I mean, do you expect people to believe us?"

Varric sighed. "I know, I know. But it's our only chance...There has to be people who saw or know about Corypheus, they'll help, I'm sure...In the end, even if we convince only a handful of people. It's better than nothing."

"I suppose you are right...Very well then, let us begin." Leliana conceded.

Varric nodded and together they began to form their plans and get to work. Before long Varric's messages were sent and Leliana's spies also left, all ready to spread the news and hope for the best.

Shortly afterwards, Varric got ready to leave the office.

"What are you up to now?" Leliana asked.

Still smiling, Varric explained. "Well, I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for this plan to work. I'm going to take...extra steps, anything to try and giving it a better chance of working."

Leliana nodded and, preparing himself, Varric left the office, heading out into the city. As he walked, he looked around, taking note of those remaining behind to defend the city and also to handle the affairs of the city.

He knew what he had to do, he knew the person to talk to for this. Before long he was meeting with Josephine Montilyet, the ambassador Daenerys left in charge of dealing with the city while she and Hawke attacked the other Slaver Cities.

"Ah, Master Tethras, how may I assist you?" She greeted him.

He smiled. "I was hoping you could help me with a little...plan I have, Ruffles." He stated. "It involves Corypheus, we need...more people for this."

He went on to explain his plan, to spread the word, to ensure that people who knew of Corypheus' existence were also able to do so, as they would be more convincing. Josephine agreed and they quickly got to work.

* * *

It was a few days later, Varric was still waiting for word, while also doing what he could to help in his plan. He was amazed with how well things were actually returning to being under control in Astapor, thanks to Josephine's tireless efforts and the careful security of the defenders.

' _We're still waiting for word on how the battles are going...But latests reports favoured our side.'_ He noted. _'However, things haven't been a complete waste of time. The people in Thedas, particularly Ferelden and Orlais, enough of them have heard and believed about Corypheus, here in Essos too, thanks mainly to the attack on Qarth. But Westeros; we haven't been able to spread word there.'_

He sighed; Leliana had to stay here, that he knew, as a result, there was only one choice.

"Well, I know it sounds crazy but, it's our only option." He said at last.

He was talking about his latest plan to Leliana and Josephine; they both seemed reluctant about it but finally Josephine nodded.

"It...it does seem the only option." She conceded at last.

Leliana sighed. "The Orlesian Civil War made things difficult in Orlais, but we managed...Are you sure you have to go to Westeros yourself?"

Varric shrugged. "Well, there's nothing else for it, everybody else is busy. I might as well make myself useful."

In the end, they gave up and allowed him to begin his preparations for his journey. So it was he was ready, heading for Westeros, all ready to spread word on Corypheus there.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Jaime IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 34 of crossover chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime stood amongst the rest of the crowd; he couldn't deny he was anxious. Things were not getting any easier, despite time passing.

' _Despite so many important issues, money is being wasted on this lavish and needlessly extravagant wedding for Joffrey and Lady Margaery Tyrell.'_ He noted. _'There is a wedding worthy of royalty, then there is this.'_

He glanced over at Margaery Tyrell herself; she stood by Joffrey, smiling calmly, the rest of her family stood nearby. He noted Cersei's expression too; she was clearly anxious with anticipation.

He wasn't surprised; with Joffrey and Margaery's wedding approaching, Myrcella was coming home from Dorne, to attend the wedding. She was to be accompanied by a Dornish delegation, Cersei wasn't happy about that.

' _Just as she wasn't happy that father refused to end Myrcella's betrothal, he agreed with Tyrion on that at least.'_ He thought.

Added to that, he knew he faced more problems himself; after all, he was facing more and more trials in dealing with the current political situation, made all the more fragile by Qunari presence in the city.

He had faced several Small Council sessions where he found himself arguing with Joffrey, his father and Cersei, while everybody else just looked on, all due to the Qunari issues.

He shook his head. _'I continue to aid the Qunari, shown them every respect, despite various issues threatening to upset the delicate balance I'm trying to maintain. The Faith in particularly vocal against them, still making their complaints despite being told repeatedly where the problem lies.'_

He strove to maintain Tyrion's response in regards to supporting the Qunari, something which upset his father, sister and king.

However at that moment, he was able to put the matters temporarily out of mind. For at that moment, he saw, along with everyone else, the arrival of Myrcella and the Dornish delegation.

Jaime couldn't help but smile as he observed Myrcella; she had grown so much since he last saw her, even though he knew it hadn't been all _that_ long. He also noticed how radiant she was.

' _It's like she's an entirely different person now, happier...'_ He thought ruefully. _'Not surprising, she's free of her brother and his tyranny...Honestly, Cersei is so blind about it...'_

He almost wanted to laugh upon seeing Joffrey and Cersei's expressions, he wasn't sure about Joffrey's expression; but knew Cersei's was due to Myrcella's choice of wearing the Dornish style of dress. Myrcella and the Dornish dismounted, two of them stood out to Jaime and surprised him.

He tensed. _'Gods...The Red Viper, Oberyn Martell himself...this just became more complicated.'_

The other that stood out was the woman next to him. If the whispers Jaime overheard were true, she was Ellaria Sand, Oberyn's paramour. Still, he put his thoughts on that aside and instead smiled as, along with the others, he greeted Myrcella, Oberyn and Ellaria.

"Uncle Jaime." She said, smiling widely as she curtseyed to him.

Returning her smile he bowed. "Princess, it is truly a delight to see you again."

As he spoke he noted a forth member of the group he recognized and nodded to them in greeting. Ser Arys returned his nod and took up his place by Myrcella. After exchanging more greetings, they all began to return to the Red Keep.

* * *

Jaime sat at his desk in the White Sword Tower; the rest of the Kingsguard were attending to their duties as ordered. Jaime would be joining them shortly. First however, he had a private meeting to attend to. He looked up as Brienne entered and approached him.

"I've found a few interesting things that were kept out of the trial." He told her. "All these...written testimonies, and notes...including details I was able to...extricate from Varys."

She nodded and replied. "I've found several credible witnesses who can vouch for Tyrion, one of them can even confirm the official source of the poison."

Jaime sighed and nodded. "I might have guessed these people would be around. I'm surprised there wasn't even the slightest effort, by _anyone_ to have them testify however."

"Apparently they were all discouraged, they all claim, by the Magical Advisor." Brienne replied.

Jaime sighed; Vivienne, he might have guessed. He continued to contemplate this, he and Brienne discussed these witnesses.

The fact that they were carrying out this investigation made it clear they would be under threat. So they both knew and began planning to ensure the safety of these witnesses, placing them under protective custody.

While contemplating all of this however, Jaime couldn't help but be distracted. Something that had been bothering Jaime for some time now, ever since Orlais. He observed Brienne carefully, she had been on his mind a lot.

He had been searching through this, his feelings and such and was surprised, but by no means repulsed or horrified by what he discovered. Finally, with a sigh, he decided he could no longer hold back.

' _I have to say something, no matter what the consequences.'_ He decided at last.

He stood up and walked around the desk until he stood next to her.

"Brienne..." He said at last.

She turned to him, a little startled to find him standing there, so close. She stepped back and Jaime sighed.

"I...This is hardly the best time. But I..." He shook his head. "I need to tell you something, important."

He then finally admitted his feelings.

Finally he simply summed it up by explaining just how he felt. "Brienne, I, I know that, despite my oath and such, I can't deny it any further. I love you."

He didn't know what he expected, anger maybe, or some form of insult. What he didn't expect was her to turn bright red, to actually looked away, more awkward and uncertain than he had ever seen her.

Finally, he could take it no longer.

"Brienne, I'm sorry, I just..."

She shook her head. "Jaime I...I feel the same, I, I've felt the same since Orlais too. I wasn't sure how it was but, when I found out, I couldn't. You're Kingsguard and, and..."

He sighed. "I know, but..."

Brienne seemed to finally decide however, that she'd had enough, and suddenly pulled him in and kissed him. He was momentarily shocked but responded at once, only parting when the need to breathe became pertinent.

"Jaime, I..."

He just smiled and, seeing this, she smiled too. They were surprised, but happy, they had found each other, even if they had to hide their relationship, for them, that was enough.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	31. Hawke II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 31 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Hawke looked around carefully, riding his horse at the head of the army. They were on their way to Yunkai, ready to launch their attack. Leading the army alongside him were Cassandra, Anders and Blackwall, and together they rode at the front of their army, which, if their scouts were correct, was now, at most, half a day from Yunkai.

' _Meanwhile, Daenerys Targaryen leads the attack on Meereen, where Merrill is held prisoner...Trap or not, I should have been the one to save her.'_ He thought to himself. _'Still, it cannot be helped, and besides, I know I can trust Daenerys, she will save Merrill.'_

With that, he let out a soft sigh and wondered, there was still a few things he needed to clear up with his current companions. One in particular that was, he turned his head, looking towards his old friend.

"Anders, are you alright?" He queried.

The Mage started. "Huh, Hawke, I...of course, what do you, mean?"

Hawke shook his head. "It's just, something about you seems...different."

Anders nodded slowly, bowing his head; now understanding what Hawke meant.

"Ah, I see. Well, I...I am. I...I've been, freed from Justice." He explained at last. "It's...well, Justice has been returned to the Fade, I'm myself again."

Hawke gaped, amazed by this, he hadn't thought it was possible. Anders had tried for so long and failed to separate himself from Justice.

Anders went into detail, explaining how it happened, his trial with Daenerys and how Cole, a Spirit of Compassion that had apparently taken human form in the living world, had returned Justice to the Fade. The cost of such an act had forced Cole to return to the Fade himself.

"So, it's all you now?"

Anders nodded. "Yes, but, that changes little Hawke, I already made it clear, Justice is not an excuse, I do not use him as one. Everything I did at Kirkwall, everything that happened afterwards, it..."

"Anders, you are fighting for your redemption, that is what matters here, now focus on that." Hawke told him seriously.

Anders sighed but nodded, accepting Hawke's words. They were silent again for a while, apart from their marching. Finally, it was Cassandra who broke the silence.

"Hawke, we have another issue to think about too." She stated. "Regardless of how these battles turn out, Leliana and I will eventually have to leave and return to Thedas."

Hawke turned to her quickly. "What?"

She nodded, serious as ever. "There is still turmoil due to death of Divine Justinia...There will also be a conclave soon to elect a new Divine, as her Left and Right Hands, we must be present."

"I see, that is true." He replied. "Alright then, I'm sure we'll manage to resolve this before then however."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "I wish I had your confidence."

Hawke managed a small smile at that and they continued with their march, before long reaching Yunkai.

It was clear Yunkai had already heard of Astapor's fall. It had firmly closed the city off and the defenders were stationed at the walls, ready for battle.

' _That's not all, they've hired sellswords to bolster their ranks, their own armies...'_ Hawke noted. _'That's not all; I've heard of some of these men, the Freemen...Orlesian traitors, deserters of the army. They've taken control of the armies inside, while the Sellswords have formed camp outside.'_

Cassandra narrowed her eyes when she spotted the Freemen on the walls.

"Do you recognize any of them?" Hawke asked at last.

She nodded. "Yes, their leaders, those four up there. If what I've heard is true, they work secretly as Venatori agents for Corypheus."

Hawke nodded, that was all he needed to hear. Cassandra gestured to each one in turn as she named them.

"Gordian, Duhaime, Auguste and Maliphant."

Hawke knew immediately, dealing with those four would be crucial to their victory. However first they had to deal with the sellswords who were already preparing their weapons.

The arrival of Hawke's army clearly had been anticipated and there would be no negotiation, not with the sellswords in this state. Hawke however had another idea; since he knew they couldn't afford to waste time or put their men at too much risk.

But that clearly wasn't going to be a choice, unless he could break through and carry out his plan.

Before he could consider what to do; they clashed. The Sellswords, with a powerful cry, charged in and battle was joined. Reacting at once, Hawke launched a wave of fire at the nearest group attempting to attack him. Despite his efforts however, the battle raged. He growled, this wasn't working.

"We cannot, Cassandra, we need to..." Hawke tried to tell her.

Cassandra deflected an attack before replying. "I know, there must be something...We need to get their attention somehow!"

Hawke thought for a moment, absently blasting another sellsword away with his staff.

"That's it, Anders, I have a plan to get their attention, properly." He called out as he turned to his friend.

Sharing the plan quickly, they worked together, combining their magic to create first a powerful blast of thunder and then to magnify Hawke's voice.

"ENOUGH, LET US NOT WASTE TIME WITH THIS POINTLESS BLOOD-LETTING!" He bellowed. "WE WILL RETURN AND REFORM OUR RANKS, BOTH SIDES, THEN WE SELECT CHAMPIONS TO FACE EACH OTHER IN SINGLE COMBAT, LET THAT DETERMINE THE OUTCOME OF THIS BATTLE!"

The idea of such a sport being provided appealed to the sellswords, as Hawke knew it would, and so they agreed and quickly they pulled back, allowing Hawke and his allies to regroup and set up their camp, ready to both deal with the sellswords and the siege that would follow.

So it was that, a short time later, everything was ready and the Sellswords champion was already prepared and out, waiting, the dead and wounded had been removed from the battlefield.

Hawke sat at his place in the camp and watched carefully along with the others as, just as they had agreed upon, Blackwall walked out to fight him. The sellsword apparently attempting to engage him in some sort of banter, but Blackwall did not indulge him, angering the sellsword. The battle began at once.

The sellsword attacked first, lashing out with his sword which Blackwall deftly blocked with his shield before making his own attack. The Sellsword ducked out of the way and stepped back. Blackwall raised his shield and took a defensive stance, which made the sellsword stop. He was glowering and Hawke smirked.

' _A nice try my friend, but not good enough.'_ He thought. _'He thinks he can make Blackwall chase him and tire out, but Blackwall isn't like that.'_

The fight continued, the sellsword leaping in to attack while Blackwall fought defensively, blocking or parrying and countering. The sellsword thought he was fighting an honourable knight who would chase after him and try to win the fight through brute force.

But while honourable, Blackwall was different, being a Grey Warden, fighting Darkspawn, he knew better than to fight like that. It was beginning to show too, despite his efforts, the sellsword wasn't tiring Blackwall out, in fact, he was tiring himself out, just as Blackwall wanted.

When the end came, it came quickly, so tired was he, the sellsword faltered and Blackwall acted at once, swiftly impaling the sellsword and shocking the rest of them. A resounding cheer came up from Hawke's army and Hawke grinned as he saw the effect it was having. The sellswords were demoralized and soon began surrendering, they had cleared their first step.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	32. Samson II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 32 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Samson**

Samson grinned as he stood in the top box, with the Meereen's Masters, looking out over the arena. He wasn't the only foreign visitor either, another Tevinter was present, an elderly male mage with short iron grey hair and a matching chin curtain beard and sideburns. He had cold grey eyes and wrinkled skin, he gave no indication if his grey robes gave him difficulties with the heat, his staff strapped to his back.

' _Well, I'm hardly surprised, the slaves here, it's prime market for the Tevinters...but this one is just...'_ Samson thought to himself. _'What is Danarius seeking, he has a prize slave already. Maybe that is it, after all, this slave of his is, quite remarkable.'_

Samson looked down at the arena. Within the circle, amidst a pile of corpses, the ground around him stained with blood, was a male Elf. The Elf was tall for his race, with messy short silver hair and bright green eyes.

He had olive skin, marked with strange tattoos that sometimes glowed, due to Lyrium, the substance that Danarius claimed was used to make them. He was clad in black spiked armour and armed with a large two handed sword.

"This is remarkable." One of the city masters said with glee.

Another laughed. "Indeed, look at him, so powerful, oh, you're slave is quite the creature Danarius."

The old man chuckled softly. "Yes, isn't he. My little Fenris is quite the warrior...Do you have anything else to test him with?"

The city masters were eager to oblige.

Samson however was not impressed by the old man, he simply rolled his eyes.

He had more important things to do, but was wanted here. _'Look at them, slave masters, fawning all over a true slave master, simply because he's a Mage. One snap of my fingers and Danarius is a feeble old man with nothing to protect himself with.'_

Still he restrained himself; while he loathed the arrogant Mage, he could not deny he was impressed by, still, by Fenris' abilities. He recalled how, the years leading up to the Kirkwall incident, Fenris had been a friend of Hawke. Now it seemed he had unfortunately fallen into Danarius' clutches again.

"Fun though this is gentlemen, I need to leave the arena, I have other...matters to attend to." Samson said at last.

They turned to him and one spoke at once. "Of course Master Samson, just please, let us start the next fight."

He sighed but nodded; at that moment, Fenris pointed his sword at the top box and yelled out.  
"You're running out of executioners, slavers!"

One of the masters however remained smug as he stood up. "Everyone, our warrior is showing remarkable skills. Let us see what else he can take...We have some special opponents for him, behold, all the way from Thedas...The TAL-VASHOTH!"

Samson raised an eyebrow, actually not expecting that. However, sure enough, the gates opened and Qunari mercenaries all broke into the arena, charging straight for Fenris, who raised his sword defensively at once. His ears filled with the cheers of the crowd, Samson turned away and simply left the arena, heading for his intended destination.

* * *

He met up with Calpernia who was about to leave.

"So, they still enjoy the show?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, they have that Elf pet of your countryman fighting in the arena now...He's quite the killer."

Calpernia smirked a little at that. "He certainly is, now...you said you had something to present to the Elder One?"

He nodded and handed her the scroll. "Yes, here, a full report on everything that has transpired here."

"Understood." She replied, glaring as she took it.

He was aware that she felt she was being regarded as little more of than a messenger. Samson truly didn't care how she felt; this was necessary. As a result, when she left he merely shrugged and turned away, heading for a new destination, the dungeons.

He slowly made his way along the dark dank confines, the flickering lights of the torches offered the only light. For Samson that was unnecessary however, his training and gifts had augmented his sight too, allowing him to see in the darkness without any trouble.

He soon reached the last cell at the end of the dungeon corridor and, grinning, he unlocked the door and entered it.

* * *

He casually observed the thirty year old Elven women. She was suspended from her wrists in the middle of the cell, forced up onto her toes, her legs cuffed together by manacles at the ankles. A length of dirty cloth was tightly tied behind her head, pulled between her teeth, gagging her, she was also blindfolded with another cloth and completely naked.

She was in a terrible state too, clearly the result of horrible torture. The young woman was in fact Merrill; Hawke's beloved. Samson stepped forwards, making sure to put as much weight as possible behind the step.

Hearing the noise, Merrill reacted. "MMMMMM!?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Well, well, Merrill, who would have thought you'd end up here. Ah, I remember how I met you, in Kirkwall, I was nothing more than a beggar, looking for money for Lyrium for my addiction. But now look at me, Knight Commander of the Red Templars, one of the Lieutenants of the great Elder One."

Merrill struggled uselessly against her bonds, mumbling into her gag.

Samson considered the state of her, she was covered in wounds, showing starkly against her fully exposed pale skin. Blood was evident, dried and wet, she had several cuts, burns too, no doubt caused by magic, fire and lightning.

Her back and buttocks, as well as the back of her thighs and the thighs themselves, as well as her breasts were covered in lashes, obviously from a whip.

He stopped circling her, making her tense. He noted Calpernia's sadism was evident in the cruel metal clamps that had been used on Merrill's nipples, actually piercing them.

He ignored the smell too, knowing that Merrill's long imprisonment was responsible, after all, she hardly had access to any means of relieving herself. No doubt she had wet herself more than once by now, but he truly didn't care.

"Calpernia's talents in torture seem as...astute as ever. I must say I'm impressed you've resisted her this long." He said at last. "But it's foolish, this fortitude gets you nothing."

With that he stepped closer and reached up, pulling the gag from Merrill's mouth, making her cough.

"So..."  
He didn't finish, for Merrill suddenly reacted and, with remarkable accuracy despite her blindfold, spat in his face. He casually wiped it off as she spoke.

"You think you're great, you're little more than a puppet, a murderer and a beast, you're no longer even human!" She burst out. "I pray when Hawke kills you, that it's beyond painful. You were better staying a beggar!"

With a sharp growl Samson stalked over to the table at the back of the cell. His rage caused his usual calm to shatter and as such, he was not in control when he acted.

He seized the whip and lashed it out, Merrill screamed in pain as the whip struck her back, opening another thin line of blood on her back. He didn't stop there and whipped her again and again. Finally he stopped and shook his head, forcing the gag back into Merrill's mouth and left, angry. Leaving Merrill still blindfolded, chained up, naked, cold and bleeding.

* * *

End of chapter, now we see how poor Merrill has been suffering, as well as seeing two more Dragon Age characters, and more of Samson. Read and review please.


	33. Daenerys II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 33 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

With her camp all set up, ready for the siege, Daenerys couldn't help but be suspicious about the seemingly lax security.

' _This can't be right, there is supposed to be a trap set specifically for Hawke here…Not to mention that Red Templar general, Samson, should be here too.'_ She thought to herself. _'Plus, given what happened to Astapor, they have to know about us...'_

While she knew it was risky, she knew she had only one true option, she had to make use of the specially trained spies Leliana had instructed to follow her orders and aid her.

She had sent them to reconnoitre the city, see if they could find any secret way in and also, determine why security was so lax. Meanwhile, she could only wait, so she remained in her tent, considering the state of the army.

She sighed. _'We are prepared; we stand ready to act, yet everyone is on edge_ _and no wonder. We're not sure what we're dealing with here.'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the arrival of Irri.

"Khalessi; I've just heard from Astapor, it seems Master Varric has been enacting a plan to spread news of this, Corypheus." She told her. "Everything seems to be going well, from what I heard, word has spread and the people of Qarth reacted at once, also spreading the word."

She smiled as she realized what this meant. "Thank you Irri, this is good news, now we may find things easier...our main problem however, still lies with this battle."  
It was then she heard that the spies had returned.

She prepared herself and waited as the spies entered and one of them, an Elven woman named Vex, spoke.

"Queen Daenerys, we have completed our mission, the city hasn't even set up it's trap for Messere Hawke." She said. "They are all watching some sort of tournament in the city arena, slaves being forced to fight to the death."

Daenerys was shocked by this. "I don't...this is terrible...We will have to deal with this quickly, but, how could they be so lax, they know we are aiming to attack them."

Vex nodded. "Yes, we found out about that too, it's the same reason as them not setting the trap. They expected us to attack Yunkai first, they never imagined we'd strike at both cities at the same time. The only person who would consider that is that man, Samson."

"But they did not listen to him, I guess?" She remarked.

Vex nodded and continued to explain the situation in the city, as well as how things currently stood in the arena. Apparently an Elven warrior was being forced to fight battle after battle for entertainment, he was beginning to tire and wouldn't last much longer.

' _That Elf, he could be a potential ally...he might also have good information about the city.'_ She pondered.

As she thought this, a plan began to form in her mind.

So she began to make preparations; she turned to Dagna.

"Dagna, you've talked to me, endlessly, of your talents...I'd like to see them in action." She said to the female Dwarf. "We have some details of the city and might get more soon, would that help?"

Dagna grinned at her. "Considerably...Trust me, this will be a _blast_. We'll get into the city quickly."

That relieved Dany, she trusted Dagna, however her main attempt just now was to save this Elven man. The hard part would be ensuring the cooperation of the one she needed aid for. While everybody else made their preparations, Dany approached Drogon.

The Dragon glared but she remained calm and spoke to him, explaining her plan, she knew he understood, the gleam in his eye said that. He growled but seemed to consent at last. She was worried about that, her dragons had been growing more than ever before, somehow becoming more belligerent too.

"Let's go Drogon." She said at last.

With a low growl, Drogon took off and began flying towards the city, towards the arena. As she had hoped, he cooperated and with a loud roar, he crashed into the arena, crushing an axe wielding Qunari under his foot as he did so.

There were screams all around, Dany looked around carefully. She could see the panic that was spreading. She spotted a man she knew had to be Samson, he was shocked and clearly disturbed, no doubt due to Hawke not being the one who was attacking.

Drogon roared and killed more of the horned warriors. It was then Dany spotted the Elf, staring in amazement at what was happening.

"Quickly, over here!" She yelled out. "Get on!"

Recovering from his shock the Elf rushed over and climbed onto Drogon's back, he was clearly injured and breathless.

"What is this?!"

She shook her head. "Not now, later, Drogon go!"

Drogon roared again and took off, flying back out of the city, their daring rescue completed.

* * *

Later, Daenerys walked through the camp, accompanied by Irri, Dagna and two guards. They were making their way to the infirmary, once there they found the Elf already sitting up, being treated for his injuries.

"Ah, my rescuer..." He greeted them; a slight edge to his voice.

Dany nodded. "I am Daenerys Targaryen, I am here to...deal with those currently ruling Astapor, end the slavery here and...deal with other matters."

The Elf nodded. "I am Fenris..."

"Fenris...Hawke mentioned a Fenris." She remarked, surprised.

This startled them all and soon they both had to explain, quickly, their connections to Hawke and what they were doing here. The storytelling took a long time, but finally, Fenris sighed.

"Well, well, this seems rather...interesting." He paused. "Alright, if Hawke trusts you, I'll trust you...What do you want to know?"

So she began to questions him about the city, and anything he knew. Fenris replied calmly and told them what he found out from the other slaves. Several key points came up which interested Dagna. One came up with caught Dany's attention.

"I...I recently found out that another old friend of Hawke's is being held in the dungeons here...Merrill." Fenris told them.

So, it was true, Merrill was here, now they could save her. Soon they began making their plans. Fenris, assuring them he was sufficiently recovered, was planning to go and join Hawke at Yunkai. So they began to get ready for the next step.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	34. Anders II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 34 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, sure is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Anders**

Anders sighed as he stood on a small hill near the camp they had set up.

' _We've been here a whole day already, but we're yet to break through.'_ He thought sadly. _'The defences are just too strong...They are doing this to prolong the siege, to try and force us to leave due to supply problems.'_

He knew that they had only limited supplies for the army, while the defenders had stockpiled supplies and could endure. They needed a way to break through, before it was too late or before their archers were able to pick them off.

Any attack would be repelled by them, causing casualties and leave them with little ground gained and so much lost.

He shook his head. _'We can't have that, we need to keep our men ready, not throw them away in pointless attacks. There must be a weakness, somewhere...'_

He sighed and began to make his way back to the camp, he was going to need something else. Looking around however, he could see that everyone, their army, was anxious and edgy, albeit prepared for battle at any time.

He just hoped they'd find something, something that would work and grant them the advantage. The battle with the sellswords had gone well, but now they were stuck, that victory had only put them in their current situation and their morale had been blunted. Although the surviving sellswords had instead joined them.

* * *

As he returned to camp he immediately made his way to Hawke's tent. He found Hawke pouring over a map.

"Hawke..."

His friend looked up, it was clear he hadn't been sleeping well lately. "Anders, any word?"

Anders shook his head sadly. "Nothing yet, I can't see any way to break through..."

Hawke sighed.

"We have to keep trying, before it's too late...We're running out of time." He stated darkly.

Anders bit his lip; Hawke was getting worked up, he wasn't surprised, he just wished he could figure something out. Hawke was frustrated by their slow progress, but did not want to put their warriors in unnecessary risk.

"Hawke I..." He began.

But then, before they could continue, there was a commotion nearby. Hearing this Hawke looked up.

"What's gong on?"

Anders just shook his head, not knowing. So together they left the tent and made their way towards the source of the commotion. It seemed somebody was approaching their camp, one who had taken the guards by surprise and therefore was having trouble gaining access.

"I assure you, I am an ally." The figure stated. "I have come to help my old friend, Hawke...I have important news for him."

Anders froze, he recognized that voice, so too did Hawke.

"Fenris!" Hawke cried out.

Immediately the figure turned, revealing it was indeed the former Tevinter slave and powerful warrior who had been a strong ally to Hawke during the years in Kirkwall.

Seeing them both, Fenris managed a small smile, the guards stepped back.

"Hawke, it is good to see you, I have come from..." He began but then froze. "You!"

Anders rolled his eyes; he might have expected this. Fenris had seen him and now they were face to face again.

' _After so many years, he is ready to ignite that old feud again.'_ Anders thought sadly.

Fenris stalked over, suddenly glowing from his tattoos, clearly prepared to use his unique ability upon him. Anders stepped back, raising a hand defensively.

"Now hold on..."

Fenris shook his head. "Save your excuses, everything, everything that's happened since Kirkwall was because of you! You dare assume that…!"

Before either of them got close to each other, they were stopped by a barrier.

"FENRIS, ENOUGH!" Hawke bellowed.

Fenris rounded on Hawke. "You dare defend him, have you…!?"

Hawke narrowed his eyes. "I said enough, so enough. We have far more important things to do than argue amongst ourselves. You will bury that feud and work with us, or you can leave. I will not have us at war amongst ourselves!"

Fenris sighed but shook his head. Finally he relaxed and joined them, making their way to the main tent.

Once they regrouped and prepared to include Fenris in their plans, Fenris spoke.

"I have an important message Hawke." He said, still somewhat cold. "Merrill is alive, she's in Meereen, a prisoner, she's been tortured."

"What!?" Hawke gasped in horror.

Fenris nodded. "I'm afraid that's only what I've heard, nothing else. But I'd say we need to hurry."

Hawke shook his head. "Indeed, but how."

Anders knew, more than ever, they had to find a way.

* * *

More determined than ever, Anders was once more scouting the city, trying to find a way to penetrate the defences.

' _There must be something, something...'_ He fretted. _'We need to deal with this quickly and pray that Daenerys is successful too, otherwise...I shudder to think what else might happen to Merrill...'_

He looked along the walls and couldn't see anything, not one crack or weak point anywhere. He appreciated the fact the archers could see him and that he was frustrating them by staying out of range.

It was then he lowered his gaze and saw it. He cursed himself for being so foolish, he was so busy checking the walls themselves, he forgot an important thing.

' _There, the ground beneath the walls...That's it.'_ He noted, smiling.

He now had the perfect means to bring the walls down, he hurried to share his plan with Hawke, for he had just realized, the way to claim victory here was not to attack the walls, but the foundations.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	35. Hawke III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 35 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Hawke looked around at his army, they were all ready and waiting, preparing for their charge. Hawke was certain Anders plan would work; It would require him and Anders to work together, while Cassandra remained in charge of their siege engines. Everybody else was stationed and ready to attack when the opening presented itself.

"You ready for this? He asked Anders.

Anders nodded. "Yes, let's get started, we'll have to go slow at first, not want to draw too much attention at first."

Hawke agreed. "Alright, let's do this."

So; observing the opposing army remained entrenched behind the walls, some of them shouting mockeries down at the attackers, no doubt trying to entice them to a reckless attack, bringing them within range of the archers and Mages.

' _The enemy Mages are too focused on that, they won't notice what we are doing.'_ Hawke noted with a dark smile.

They had already planned things before hand and once they had taken the wall down, they would advance into the city and, fighting their way through, would divide into two main units and search out the four leaders of the forces here.

The leaders had paired off and were taking charge of two major sections of the city. They would use that against them and take them down, Hawke would be leading his group to take on Gordian and Maliphant and wipe them out.

With everything ready, with the enemy Mages arrogantly distracted, Hawke and Anders readied themselves and drove their staves into the ground. They focused their magic and began to search for what they were looking for with their minds, sending them out towards the ground beneath the walls.

The found, just as Anders had discovered, the ground beneath the walls was not the most steady, in fact, it was worse than they thought. Something would have to be done about that, later, once Yunkai was conquered.

They began working carefully on the ground, pulling up moisture from the ground, to weaken it further, dislodging soil here and there. It was a slow and tedious process.

' _Nearly there...They'll find their taunts being turned on them, dying on their lips when things finally happen.'_ He thought.

He knew that it would take a moment to take effect, but once their plan was done, they'd have an easy way in. He focused harder, as hard as he dared without risking becoming a beacon for Demons.

Finally, they heard it, the ominous rumbling and cracking. With a nod from Anders, they released their magic, they had done all they had to do, the rest was down to nature. The noise got louder and the defenders became quiet, suddenly worried.

"Now is our chance Cassandra. Do it!" Hawke called out.

Cassandra gave the order and their catapults fired. The combined force of drastically weakened foundations and the blasting of the catapults was too much. The wall crumbled and collapsed, taken those on top of it with it, leaving a massive opening in the walls.

With a rousing cheer, their army charged in, taken aback by this sudden attack, especially as the siege weapons hadn't made much damage earlier, the defenders near the walls that were still alive were unable to put up much resistance. Hawke entered first, blasting two back with a spell; he looked around carefully as the others entered behind him, several of their forces also entering and either casting spells, or firing arrows at the remaining defenders nearby.

Hawke could hear the shouts and knew the defenders were scrambling. _'We have to hurry; we've opened a window of opportunity, we need to act before it is closed.'_

"Let's go, it's time, attack!" He yelled. "Remember our plan!"

There were shouts and, with Fenris and Cassandra at his side; Hawke led his detachment of their forces to attack the city. Hawke continued to blast back any attackers.

Cassandra and Fenris both cut down their enemies; Fenris using his Lyrium abilities to scythe through countless members of the opposing army. Many of Fenris' targets were slavers, Hawke couldn't blame him, but he had to act.

"Fenris, restraint, we need not kill everyone, there _are_ those who are surrendering."

Fenris growled but reluctantly agreed and soon, they were taking prisoner those who surrendered. There were those who would not, or could not fight, Hawke ensured their protection and before long they had a full quarter of the city under their control.

Hawke wasn't sure how Anders was getting on, but he hoped he was doing well, things were still intense.

"C'mon, push on!" He cried out.

His allies still had high morale, the enemy was recovering their composure however. As a result, the battle was going to become more difficult. Hawke launched a wave of ice at a group of approaching enemies, meanwhile, more were cut down, although they were putting up a resistance now, managing to kill many of Hawke's soldiers.

' _We have to hurry, defeat the commanders and it will break their morale.'_ He told himself.

Launching several fireballs, Hawke looked around and then spotted two men that he knew, right away, that they were two of the four commanders.

Both were tall, one had black long gloves and boots, along with yellow armoured robes with a hood and a silver mask hiding his face. He was armed with a pair of daggers, this, Hawke knew, was Maliphant.

The other wore white clothing with a hood, a strange feathered adornment hung down the right hand side, he was armed with a staff and while his hair was covered, his black hair and moustache were visible. So too was his dark eyes and tan skin, he was a Mage and Hawke identified him as Gordian.

"Kill them, quickly!" Gordian bellowed.

Maliphant then added. "We cannot let them disrupt our master's plans, for the glory of the Elder One!"

With that the next clash between the two forces began, and was brutal.

Hawke attempted to break free of the press, casting his spells, while trying to defend his allies from Gordian's spells. Cassandra and Fenris did their best to prevent any attackers from getting too close to him. However, their attempts to deal with the commanders were in fact made easier, as Maliphant actually waded in to attack them.

In his haste to kill Hawke, Maliphant attempted to leap down and impale Hawke with both daggers. This only hastened his demise as Cassandra and Fenris blocked his strikes. With Maliphant defenceless, Hawke blasted him, point blank, with a powerful Stonefist spell; killing him instantly.

"Now, quickly, one more!" He called out.

They both nodded and turned to Gordian; who was still attacking them all with spells. They couldn't get close, he was making sure of that. Therefore it was clear he wouldn't go down quite as easily. Or so Hawke thought.

He shook his head. "We need to, do something..."

Fenris replied. "I'll deal with it, if you can just cover us as much as possible."

Hawke nodded and used his magic to generate a shield, this only infuriated Gordian and prompted him to cast spells more erratically. However that was what Fenris wanted, using that distraction, Fenris used his abilities to turn into a Lyrium ghost and phase right through Gordian, striking with his sword as he did so. Gordian froze, eyes wide with disbelief, before dropping dead.

As Hawke had predicted, the loss of their commanders caused mass panic and soon they were dealing with surrendering forces, they got to work, taking charge of their captives and freeing any slaves they found.

Meanwhile a messenger arrived with news from Anders, he had accomplished his mission too, Yunkai had surrendered and been conquered. Relieved Hawke now planned to wait for news from Meereen, he had to pray that things would work out there, for Merrill's sake.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next chapter will of course be Anders, we'll see his point of view on the attack on Yunkai.


	36. Anders III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 36 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
** **coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Anders**

Upon entering the city Anders ducked under an attempted attack and blasted his assailant with a quick burst of flame.

' _This isn't going to be easy, many little places for people to hide and ambush.'_ He noted. _'Still, Hawke is adamant we advance and he is already well on the way to doing that.'_

Anders knew, as he was sure they all did, that their sudden attack and efforts to break the wall down had bought them a window of opportunity. However that window wouldn't remain open forever and once the enemy recovered, they'd have a massive struggle on their hands.

He readied himself. _'Time is of the essence, we must go, now.'_

So, nodding to Blackwall he was fighting alongside him, they directed their troops and began to make their way down a separate path from Hawke and the others and their troops.

"We must act quickly, before they regroup!" Blackwall yelled.

Anders nodded; firing off another spell. "I know, we need to find their commanders, before it's too late, defeat the commanders and break the enemies spirit."

They both attacked together, striking down several of Yunkai's own military force, panicking them.

The Mages, including himself and Hawke, Anders noted, were making the biggest impact. The Essos born warriors had never encountered real magic before after all, and those that had, had only seen it from their allies, the Venatori Mages who were no longer in the city. Being on the other end of a spell was much more terrifying than simply seeing one cast.

"Press our advantage, push them back, secure any who surrender!" Anders ordered.

There was a resounding cheer as they began to occupy and take over parts of the city.

Blackwall then called out. "Secure the buildings, don't let the enemy use them, act now, our time has just run out."

It was true, the surprise at the initial attack was wearing off. The enemy were starting to offer stronger resistance, however, late it might have been. Gritting his teeth Anders stepped back from the battle, while the fighting raged he turned to some of their wounded.

"Hold on!" He told them, focusing as much energy as he could. _'I need to remember I no longer have Justice, I am already tiring, I can't expend too much energy as I don't have his to fall back on.'_

So, with great care, he gathered what he dared and cast his magic, healing the fighters of their wounds. Recovered they were instantly back on their feet and the fight continued.

* * *

It wasn't long before they had fully a quarter of the city under their control.

"Secure the prisoners, free any slaves you find. Make sure there aren't any enemies hiding waiting to ambush us." Blackwall began giving his orders as he worked.

They acted quickly, knowing they were still in the midst of battle, but they needed a secure place to set up, if things went wrong.

Anders shook his head as he too worked. _'I can only hope everything is going well...I wonder how Hawke is doing...'_

But he had no time to think about that, he needed to be ready for the next fight, he also needed to recover swiftly. So he did what so many of the Mages were doing and used a Lyrium potion; grimacing at the taste as he always did.

Nevertheless he soon felt refreshed and ready to fight again. Before he could begin to move on however, a man approached him. The man was bald, with dark brown eyes and nut brown skin. His ragged clothing, under-fed look and lack of chains pointed to him being one of the just freed slaves.

"Please, master Mage, I need your help." He said desperately.

Anders bit his lip, feeling uneasy. "I…What do you need?"

The man pointed towards the part of the city that was in fact, their next destination.

"My daughter; she's been taken by those...foreigners, the men in charge of them. They, I fear what they plan to do with her."

Anders reacted at once. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we find her."

With that he hurried over to inform Blackwall before they advanced.

Blackwall shook his head as they cautiously made their way forwards.

"No more fighting slavers...We're up against, what do they call themselves, the Freemen of the Dales?"

Anders nodded. "Yes, former Orlesian army veterans, now deserters, led by a group of four, Hawke is already after two of them, we're after the other two."

Blackwall sighed. "Break them and we break the enemy's strength here...But they have a hostage."

"So it seems, we'll just have to be careful." Anders replied.

Blackwall grimly readied himself and they immediately broke into the attack, rounding a corner and finding the Freemen waiting for them. With neither side having the element of surprise, the advantage lay with Anders and his allies only due to them having Mages on their side.

It wasn't long into the struggle that Anders spotted them. Two large, muscular men, their appearances hidden by their clothing. One wore full silver plate armour with a helmet and carried a massive axe, the other was clad in blue and silver armour of finer make, again with a similar helmet and wielded a large Maul.

' _That's them, the Freemen Commanders, that first man, Duhaime...a monstrous brute.'_ Anders realized. _'But the second, Auguste...he's a Chevalier; he'll be trouble.'_

As Anders predicted, Duhaime charged into recklessly and soon began to attack. He managed to kill or wound several, Anders did his best to heal the wounded. Blackwall stood undaunted against the man until an opening presented itself and swiftly finished him off.

The main threat was Auguste. The man was cautious and attacked carefully, making sure no attacks got through.

But Anders was relieved to note he did have one weakness. The only thing stopping Anders from acting was the sight of a girl, no more than five and ten, undoubtedly the girl he had been asked, she was bound and helpless, just behind Auguste.

Luckily for Anders, Blackwall seemed to realize a possible opening and quickly rolled past Auguste, avoiding a heavy blow from the Maul in the process. He landed next to the girl and raised his shield protecting both of them.

"That's it!" Anders yelled.

Auguste turned to him but before he could attack, Anders launched his spell, raining fireballs down on top of Auguste, roasting the man within the armour. Anders did not stop until he was sure the man was dead however and when he was, it was like a ripple.

* * *

Before long they had secured the area, dealing with surrendered enemies and freeing the slaves. They sent a messenger to get word to Hawke about their victory and prayed he was victorious too. With a smile, Anders looked around, relieved that things had gone well, he watched as the girl reunited with her father.

' _Well, I was supposed to work with Queen Daenerys for redemption...this...'_ He thought to himself. _'This is a good start.'_

Still smiling he turned and began to get ready to help calm things down and secure Yunkai, as well as preparing to help with the rebuilding.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this is Anders last chapter for this story, in addition, we're more than halfway through the story now, only 30 more chapters to go.


	37. Briala II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 37 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Well, past halfway, chapter 33 was the halfway point. Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala narrowed her eyes as she stood upon a hilltop, overlooking Halamshiral.

' _Last time I was here, I was ambushed, knocked out...Taken prisoner by those Red Templar monsters and their Venatori allies.'_ She thought to herself. _'But I was alone then, simply trying to find out what was going on...Now, things are different.'_

She wasn't alone this time, she had her Elven allies, she had Felassan and this time, she intended to attack. She knew now that the Venatori had long since left Halamshiral, leaving only the Red Templars behind.

She considered for a moment. _'We know how to stop them from growing in power and perhaps we can disrupt them somehow...Kill a few off...We cannot tarry long however, our main goal is to save the Elves still trapped here.'_

She knew that before long, Celene would be leading her army here to attack; to utterly destroy Halamshiral and all those inside it, if only to defeat the Red Templars. The human populace of the place had long since escaped or died.

' _If they were still there, that would give Celene pause surely. But no, not Elves, we're expendable after all.'_ She thought bitterly.

She pushed the thought away however. However much Celene's betrayal stung, it was in the past now and she couldn't dwell on that. She had to look to the future.

So, with new resolve she turned to Felassan who had been standing next to her the whole time.

"Let us begin." She told him.

He nodded. "Understood, all those going in know what to do, so...shall we?"

She nodded again and finally, with the chosen few they had brought with them, they began to make their way down to the occupied city.

They moved carefully, taking cover whenever possible and knowing that the darkness of the night could no longer mask their approach, their enemies being able to see in the dark, they relied more on physical cover.

Before long they reached the walls and, finding the secret passage Briala had used last time, began to slip into the city. Once they were inside, making sure they were still hidden, Briala spoke.

"Alright, remember, don't get into a fight if you can help, these things are...monsters." She said. "Now, our objectives."

Felassan nodded. "We're looking for Red Lyrium deposits, that's where they're drawing most of their power from. We need to destroy them, in order to weaken the enemy."

Briala readied her daggers. "Yes, also, I have a...personal mission here; but that's for me to worry about. Work in groups, move swiftly and silently...We'll meet back here, once we're finished."

The Elves all agreed and began to split up, with Felassan at her side, Briala began her part of the mission.

It did not take them long to find a Red Lyrium deposit, only a few feet from where they were hiding. Briala grimaced as a strange song began to fill her ears.

' _It's the Lyrium, trying to seduce and corrupt you...don't listen.'_ She told herself.

Acting at once she struck at the node with her dagger, in this form, the Red Lyrium was surprisingly brittle and shattered instantly. At the same instant, the song stopped and the red glow began to fade.

"Good work." Felassan stated. "If only all of it was that easy...But, what matters is, we get this done."

She agreed and they continued. They managed to find and destroy two more deposits and even helped their allies with a few others, mostly by getting rid of any Red Templars guarding said deposits. They were soon sure they'd cleared the outside and moved indoors

"I don't like this, it's been too easy so far." She muttered.

Felassan shrugged. "Maybe most of the resistance is inside...Guarding the more powerful nodes."

Briala had to admit, he could be right. Sure enough, they found another node, larger than the others, according to reports, this was one of three remaining nodes, and it was indeed heavily guarded. Red Templar Horrors, Shadows and Knights to be exact.

"Do you think our allies…?" She began.

Felassan shook his head. "They know what they are doing and so do we. We don't need to fight them, just distract them."

Briala smiled at that. "Leave that to me."

He nodded and readied a spell to destroy the node.

She grabbed a small pile of stones and threw them carefully, the ensuring noise caught the enemies attention and they turned, looking for the source of the noise. That was Felassan's opening and he took it, blasting the node and destroying it.

As he did so, the Red Templars who weren't caught in the blast and incinerated, sunk to their knees with sharp cries, clearly weakened. Briala could only hope her allies had succeeded but then heard the shouts. The entire city was on full alert, something went wrong.

"Felassan, this way." She hissed; determining the source of the noise.

He nodded and followed her, they moved quickly, hiding when a group of Red Templars charged past them, yelling, weapons at the ready.

"The others might have been found." He mused.

Briala shook her head. "If so, we've failed, we cannot let that happen."

He sighed but followed her and soon they stopped, realizing what had indeed happened. While they had no idea for the other group, one of the two groups of Elves with them had indeed been found, and slaughtered.

They lay, dead and broken by the last node, the other explosion they had heard was clearly the second node being destroyed. Briala inhaled sharply, for there, standing by the last node, was Carroll. The Red Templar lieutenant responsible for her torture the last time she was here.

She wasted no time, she had to do this right, she'd only have one chance, a chance to finish the mission and get revenge. While at the same time, doing damage to the Red Templars chain of command.

"Felassan, destroy that node, now!"

Startled he quickly reacted. Briala charged Carroll who prepared to fight, but then Felassan blew up the last node and he yelled. Staggering back his guard dropped. With infinite precision, Briala drove both her daggers into his neck and swiftly cut to ensure the beasts death, beheading him. With the task done Briala nodded to Felassan, it was time to flee and flee they did.

* * *

It wasn't until they reunited with the other group that they realized they had lost only the one group of Elves, but it still weighed heavily on Briala. There was no time to dwell however, they soon saw the Red Templars were withdrawing from Halamshiral, which meant only one thing. Celene and her army was on the way. So Briala led her fellow Elves in making their own escape, they had to leave now and return to the Emerald Graves.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	38. Samson III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 38 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Samson**

Samson fought the urge to roll his eyes as he stood, gazing out of the window. Meereen was on high alert now, but their soldiers were scrambling, everything was in shambles. The Dragon flying into the city arena and rescuing the Elven slave warrior had caused mass panic.

' _That woman riding it, she must be the one I've heard about...The one that Paxley told me of, Daenerys Targaryen.'_ He thought to himself. _'Interesting, but what is she doing here...I thought it was...Oh now I'm starting to see.'_

He couldn't help but smile; suddenly everything made sense to him. He casually glanced over his shoulder at the city masters, all of them gathered around a circular table.

"This cannot be, this is not how it was supposed to happen!" One of them yelled.

Another reacted at once. "You are the one who said the fall of Astapor was of little concern. That they would attack Yunkai and we could then go to their aid and catch the enemy between us!"

Yet a third then added. "If they're attacking here, they're not attacking Yunkai, send for aid from them."

Samson almost wanted to laugh, these men were so simplistic, so unable to comprehend the big picture. He turned and casually approached the table, stopped next to it and leaning on it, looking around them all, his gaze steady, the red glow of his Red Lyrium armour making him appear even more threatening.

Samson knew all of this and used it to maximum effect whenever he could.

"Gentlemen...Let's not act the fools here." He said calmly. "It is obvious after all what has happened and none of your little plans will work."

They all looked shocked by that, one leapt to his feet. "You dare Samson; these lies are..."

"How will support from Yunkai get here when Yunkai is under attack. Just think for a moment, use what brains you have." He snapped.

There was a stony silence, until finally, another voice joined in, sounding irate.

It was Danarius. "He is right, can't you see. This woman, Daenerys Targaryen, whom we've all been hearing of, she has met up with and joined Hawke, the one we warned you about."

Samson nodded. "Exactly, someone is smart enough to get it. They combined their armies, now they're attacking both cities at the same time. Yunkai has probably already fallen, Hawke went there, rather than here...Clever of them, I'll give them that."

"But how are we supposed to..."

Samson smiled calmly. "Relax, we just need to think...Dragon or not, there should be a way...Just stay calm and plan. She won't use the Dragon's to attack the city, she may not be soft-hearted, but she's not cruel."

With that he turned and began leaving the room, he was a little surprised when Danarius ended up following him.

He soon got his answer as to why.

"What you say to those men is all well and good Samson, but do not forget I have lost important property." He remarked angrily.

Samson nodded. "Yes, yes, I've heard you last five times Danarius, you will get your Elf back, as soon as we deal with the attackers, now, excuse me."

With that he turned and left, he thought for a moment about paying one last visit to the prisoner, but decided against it. She was already in an agitated state, visiting her might have been fun.

But he didn't trust himself, he might accidentally let slip what was happening and give her hope. Better for her to be crushed by despair and reduced to a worthless half-dead wreck before she was found. Preferably beyond any salvation.

So instead he made his way back to the chambers he had been provided during his stay here.

' _We're at war now, and the operation here, regarding useful slave labour, is threatened.'_ He thought to himself. _'Yes, threatened, if not outright destroyed.'_

Once back in his chambers he closed the door and pondered for a moment, wondering if he should chance it. In the end he decided he would, he needed to report this right away anyway; better to have the words come from Samson's own mouth, than through someone else.

So, he approached the specialized magical crystal he set on the table and touched it, activating it. Soon the image of Corypheus emerged and Samson bowed.

"Samson, what does my Knight Commander wish to speak to me about?" Corypheus queried.

Samson looked up at that. "Mighty Elder One, we have just been faced with a terrible setback in our Slavers Bay operation..."

With that he went into detail, telling Corypheus the whole story about the drastic changes, the attacks, the loss of the other two Slaver Cities, the imminent loss of Meereen.

He informed his master about Hawke, about Daenerys, about their coordinated attacks and the dangers posed. When he finished there was silence for a moment, before Corypheus then issues a simple order.

"Samson, abandon the city, and tell no one. You are returning here to me." He stated. "Slavers Bay is lost, but we can retrieve it later, this is only a minor setback, now, quickly, return to me."

Samson couldn't deny he was surprised, but hid it well. "As you wish, Master."

So with that he walked through the portal that opened and was teleported away from Meereen, returning to Corypheus.

* * *

Once everything came into focus again, he found himself standing in the darkened chamber that Corypheus used, within his base.

"So, Samson, the so called 'Mother of Dragons' has shown herself?" Corypheus queried.

He nodded. "Yes Master, it would seem so."

Corypheus smirked at that. "Interesting, that could prove beneficial too us, in bolstering our ranks...But it will have to wait for now. We have a different focus, one we must secure now...The old texts spoke of words, words translated by one of the religions of this area..."

Samson nodded. "I've heard this; you think we've found the way?"

"We have found the way." Corypheus replied. "We seek 'Royal Blood' as the texts said, blood capable of awakening great power. With that, we will need only one other thing to fully achieve our desires."

Samson grinned at that, knowing now what was happening, it was time to prepare, for their main goal.

"The Well of Sorrows."

Corypheus nodded; it was indeed time for them to rise and to claim it.

* * *

End of chapter and of Samson's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	39. Daenerys III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 39 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
** **Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys prepared herself; everything was in place, they had used the time brought by the surprise Drogon gave the inhabitants of Meereen to set everything up. Now they were ready to attack the city. She knew they'd have to be cautious, if Samson was here, other Red Templars would likely be here too. Still, their plan would work, of that she was sure.

' _It will give them another surprise; giving us another shot at taking the advantage.'_ She noted. _'Our best hope is to use this surprise to storm in and secure as much of the city as possible. Make our defense strong and make it hard, if not impossible, for them to dislodge us from the city.'_

She continued her observations, making her way through their camp, all the soldiers were ready, those that had accompanied her as commanders were all prepared too. She had also received letters from Astapor.

She pondered those letters. _'Varric has left for Westeros, meanwhile his contacts and Leliana's agents are spreading word about Corypheus. While he'll still be a dangerous threat, he won't be able to hide after this. Anonymity was key to his strength, that will soon be taken away, if Varric succeeds. Westeros is the one place still vulnerable to Corypheus, the one place that still doesn't know about him.'_

She couldn't dwell on those matters for long however, there was a battle to be fought and then, the hard part, fixing things afterwards.

Dany looked around, her army was all ready, prepared to advance, they were rallying, ready for battle. The armies of Meereen, she noted, now occupied their walls.

' _Good, that will make things work much better.'_ She thought to herself.

She turned to the person riding by her side. "Are you absolutely sure this will work, Dagna?"

Dagna grinned. "Have some faith in me, Your Grace. Your men found that weakened section of wall, my little masterpiece will see that get through it, no trouble."

Smiling lightly, Daenerys turned her attention back to Meereen, she could make out a Mage on the walls, going by the description, that was Danarius, the man Fenris had told them about.

' _But where's Samson?'_ She wondered, noticing the Red Templar Commander was nowhere to be seen.

Putting the matter out of mind for now, she rode as close as she dared, time to begin the plan. She knew Dagna would be watching her carefully, she was holding a strange device in her hand. Once Dany gave her the signal, Dagna would use that device and her 'masterpiece' as she called it, would go to work.

' _But first, some semblance of negotiation, to give them a...chance.'_ She thought before calling up. "I'm sure the full gravity of the situation has finally dawned upon you! You are alone, no help is coming and my army has you surrounded!"

Danarius was the one who replied. "Spare us your nonsense and let us talk of more important matters, you stole my property and I..."

Dany cut him off. "You mean I freed that poor Elf you enslaved, he is not here, we sent him to Yunkai, to aid in taking it down. Now, I understand you are holding someone important hostage. In exchange for your lives, I expect her released and you all to surrender."

"Foolish idiotic girl, you honestly believe we would..."

Shaking her head, Dany smiled. "No, but it was only fair I gave you that chance...Now."

She gave Dagna the signal as she rode back to her army.

Dagna grinned and got to work, fiddling with the device in her hand, by the time Dany rejoined her army, Dagna looked up with a wide grin.

"Boom."

Dany turned, in time to see the weakened section of the walls practically explode. At once there were screams and cries from the enemy and her own army cheered. This was their chance, She gave the order to charge and her army advanced. All that remained now was to claimed victory.

' _But it will be a hollow victory if we cannot save Merrill...She needs to be found.'_ She noted to herself.

Luckily she had a way to deal with that to and turned to her other Thedosian companion.

"Zevran, if I might impose upon you." She said.

The Elven assassin grinned. "Of course Your Grace, I am ever at your service."

Daenerys simply nodded and explained. "We need to rescue Merrill, as discussed before...Can you sneak in and find her, keep her safe until we take the city?"

"That's all, no trouble at all." Zevran replied with a wink before heading off.

Dany watched as he left, it was all down to this now, she could only wait and see.

* * *

Daenerys looked around the city, their victory had been swift, Danarius and the city masters had all perished after trying to fight, Zevran had ensured Merrill safety and the Elf woman was now in the car of the healers. Dany wasn't alone as Josephine had just arrived from Astapor.

"Plans are already in place Your Grace." She was saying. "You have won your battle and subdued Meereen, Hawke has done the same in Yunkai. The three Slaver Cities have been conquered and are now facing recovery from those battles...as well as dealing with other matters."

She nodded. "Yes, other matters, this is the tricky part after all."

Josephine smiled gently. "Oh, fear not Your Grace. I will be here to assist you, together we shall soothe the spirits of the people and, along with my usual duties, set about re-establishing peace."

Dany smiled, hopeful. Things were looking up.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	40. Morrigan II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 40 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013; Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Morrigan**

Morrigan smiled serenely as she looked around her; the Emerald Graves were lush green forests, mountainous regions with hidden caves and the paths through the area were convoluted. Many had commented on the impressive beauty of the place, and Morrigan could not deny its ascetic charm.

' _I wonder though, would people be so quick to sing praises of this place…?'_ She wondered. _'If they knew it was in fact a graveyard.'_

She knew after all that the Emerald Graves was in fact where the bodies of the Ancient Elves greatest warriors, the Emerald Knights, were buried. In fact, if memory served her right from her previous visit here, there was a tomb for them, far to the northern parts of the region.

Shaking her head she focused. _'Still, I did not come here to wax lyrical or ponder on the morality of Orlesians...I have an important task here after all. Now, to meet with Celene's scouts and find the Eluvian.'_

Making her way onwards Morrigan began searching for the scouts, they were supposed to meet her here after all. She knew more than likely they had got into trouble; it seemed to be a habit of these people, especially in times like these.

She had barely left the clearing she had been in when she heard shouts and the sounds of battle. She sighed; it looked like her guess had been right.

Making her way towards the sound, she found men, clearly the scouts Celene had told her about, being attacked by another group, men clearly loyal to Grand Duke Gaspard.

' _Ah, lovely, just what we need, complications.'_ She thought sarcastically.

She immediately drew out her staff and closed in on the skirmish. Without any warning she made her move and launched a wave of ice at the three nearest soldiers. Their screams were cut short and the Cone of Cold from the solid, amongst jagged icicles. This caught the attention of the others, creating an opening which allowed Celene's forces to counter attack.

' _No time to waste.'_ Morrigan told herself.

While the enemy was distracted, Morrigan focused her magic, ready to use her own unique skills. A distinct rippling feeling passed through her entire body as it began to change and, with her shape-shifter abilities, Morrigan transformed herself into a wolf.

With a feral growl she leapt at the nearest man, her jaws latching onto his throat as she attacked, continuing to growl she attacked until finally, all Gaspard's forces were dead. She focused again and the rippling sensation occurred again, before finally she resumed human form.

She turned to the scouts, only two of them were still alive and looking at her in awe.

She cleared her throat, to snap them back into reality.

"Now, I believe we are here for a reason?" She remarked.

They quickly recovered and one of them spoke. "Ah, yes, Lady Morrigan?"

She nodded and the other spoke. "Her Radiance told us of your arrival; we..."

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware, now I wish you to take me to the Eluvian." Morrigan cut across him, impatient.

They nodded and began to lead the way, Morrigan followed, looking around warily.

"What were the Grand Duke's men doing here?" She queried, curious.

The Scouts shook their heads and one replied. "We don't know, we take by surprise, they were all supposed to be at the Exalted Plains."

Morrigan did not like the sound of that; it seemed the Duke was making moves, perhaps he had heard of and also sought the Eluvian.

She shook her head. _'No, that is unlikely...This was where the Freemen of the Dales, the deserters had ended up, before the explosion. He must be searching for them.'_

That seemed more likely; but she couldn't afford to be distracted and continued to follow the scouts, until they reached a secluded area of the Emerald Graves, Morrigan entered the grove alone however.

Once inside she looked around carefully; the place seemed deserted, except for one part, there, against the wall opposite the entrance, it was indeed another Eluvian; so much like the one she had in her possession.

' _Excellent, just like I thought...I wonder, are these all...'_ She wondered as she began to examine it. _'If my theory is correct, then all the Eluvians connect to the same area and from there...anything is possible. If I can just figure this out...Who knows what I could discover...The Eluvians and Kieran's abilities; it could be the key.'_

She bit her lip, thinking about that; she wondered if now was indeed the best time. Kieran was still so young, his abilities still weren't completely developed nor was he capable of fully using them. As she thought about this, she examined the Eluvian, finding it was still active and working.

She smiled, things might be easier than she thought. But it would require careful planning. Suddenly however, an uneasy feeling came over her, she realized right away she was in danger. She turned and quickly left the grove, stopping short when she saw the scouts, lying dead.

Looking around she realized she was surrounded, by soldiers, all armed and bearing the insignia of Grand Duke Gaspard.

She looked around, already looking for a way out. She kept calm and focused, she needed to concentrate, look for her chance and then seize it. It was then however, she realized that it wasn't just the soldiers that were present, Gaspard himself was here too. The Grand Duke stood, smirking at her, clad in his armour, his helmet tucked under one arm. His closely cropped dark hair exposed. His dark eyes were full of triumph.

"Well, well, what have we here?" He remarked condescendingly. "Celene's pet Mage, out on your own, what a shame."

Morrigan casually raised an eyebrow. "Grand Duke Gaspard; what an unexpected surprise...I am amazed to find you here; I thought you would be busy trying futilely to fight a war you cannot win."

"A war I cannot win, you are on the wrong side, witch." Gaspard remarked. "This war will end in victory for me and..."  
Morrigan scoffed. "Will it, just because you have some pretty little Chevaliers. Whereas Celene has more, much more...I am afraid this war will end in defeat for you."

There was a stony silence, but before anything else could be said, one of Gaspard's men cried out, dropping dead, an arrow in his back. There was shock and consternation, Morrigan then saw just who the attackers were, Elves, most likely the Elven Resistance movement that had been building recently.

She knew this was her only chance, she had no choice but to abandon the Eluvian. While the carnage raged around her, she transformed into a bird and flew away, escaping the trap.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	41. Briala III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 41 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
enuj1799: As I said in my PM, you mean chapters since that was the second one; well, don't forget who was attacking Gaspard's men, it's fallen into the hands of, well, read on :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala was still turning over the events at Halamshiral in her mind. They had struck a blow, killing Carroll and many of the Red Templars and weakened them, destroying those Red Lyrium crystals, but something still didn't sit right with her. She couldn't put a finger on it, but something still felt wrong, like her work relating to the Red Templars was unfinished.

' _It can't be because they fled Halamshiral, that was my goal after all...And now Felassan tells me they lost not just Carroll but another lieutenant called Paxley as well.'_ She pondered. _'This should be good news, if anything could break monsters like that, it's disrupting the chain of command. So why does it not seem to have had any effect.'_

She paused for a moment, realizing she had possibly finally hit upon what was bothering her so much. The Red Templars hadn't been acting panicked, hadn't acted as if they had just lost two of their leaders.

They hadn't fled or retreated from Halamshiral, they simply withdrew. Which meant all they had done was free Halamshiral, recruiting more Elves to join them, but their true enemy it seemed wasn't any weaker than before.

' _It had to be done, we'll just have to think up another way to deal with them. Right now our main priority is gathering our strength and preparing for the inevitable...When it comes down to it, Celene and Gaspard are the ones we will have to face first.'_ She rationalized her thoughts.

It was then she heard it, the sounds of fighting.

She reacted immediately, drawing her daggers and moving towards the source of the sound, Felassan did not take long to catch up.

"Briala, careful, we don't know what we're going into..." He began.

She replied quickly. "I know that, but listen, the noise has already stopped, which means..."

She trailed off and they both stopped, their fellow Elves just behind them. Looking down they could see two dead men, scouts, wearing the regalia of Celene's loyalists. Standing in the clearing, surrounding the entrance to a grove was other soldiers.

"The Grand Duke's men." Felassan whispered.

Briala narrowed her eyes, spotting something else. "Gaspard is here in person it seems."

It was true, standing amongst the men, removing his helmet, was none other than Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons himself.

Felassan narrowed his eyes. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but this is too good an opportunity." Briala replied. "Quickly.

With that she gave the signal, sheathed her daggers and drew her bow, the other Elves drew their bows and took up positions, surrounding the army below them.

They were all prepared for their ambush, when another figure appeared, emerging from the grove. Briala's eyes widened as she recognized this dark haired woman, it was the Sorceress that Celene had taken on as Arcane Advisor, Morrigan.

Now Briala couldn't help but pause.

' _What is she doing here, did, did something happen...She was searching for magical artefacts, could it be...is something here?'_ She wondered before shaking her head. _'Worry about that later; for now, focus on this...'_

She could see that Gaspard's army had practically ambushed Morrigan, yet the woman wasn't the least bit worried, replying coolly to Gaspard. Briala decided to wait until the most opportune moment. Then, upon seeing it, fired.

The arrow struck and the man fell dead. That was the signal for the rest of the Elves and they let fly with their bows. The storm of arrows, backed up by the arrival of more of their own, put Gaspard's army into confusion and left them struggling to effectively counter-attack.

"Gather your wits about you!" Gaspard cried out; still keeping calm. "We outnumber them, shields up!"  
 _'Not for long.'_ Briala thought.

As she did so, she noticed Morrigan turning into a bird and flying away; so she was gone. With a nod she and the archers stopped their attack as Gaspard's men raised their shields to blow arrows. But that wasn't going to help them.

Gaspard seemed to notice this, but was too slow to save his men, he could only escape the area himself as Felassan launched fire from his staff, leaving no way out for the soldiers.

With the area finally to themselves Briala and Felassan began to look around, while the Elves regrouped. They took note of the grove Morrigan had emerged from, entering it.

"You seemed to know that woman?" Felassan remarked.

Briala nodded. "She works for Celene...Which means whatever's here is important..."

Felassan stopped in his tracks, as did Briala, when they saw it, an Eluvian.

"Another..." Felassan gasped. "This is turning into quite the treasure trove, this must be what the Mage woman was after."

Briala nodded. "Indeed, well, it's ours now...there must be others out there...This is our chance Felassan."

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, don't you see, we have three Eluvians now, we can activate them, travel through them...We simply need to seek others, see if they work, if they are safe and then..." She paused and smirked.

As did he as he realized. "Ah, yes, then we can wherever we want in Thedas...Our people are gathering here, but that will draw attention."

Briala nodded. "Far better for us to spread out, act at a moments, notice, harass our enemies and building our ranks. The Eluvian network is our key to accomplishing this."

Felassan agreed and Briala knew it was, time to things to the next stage.

* * *

End of chapter and of Briala's storyline for this story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	42. Daenerys IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 42 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys walked through Meereen, observing her surroundings. Things were well underway, her own people helping the surrendered inhabitants and freed slaves in rebuilding. Josephine walked by her side, both of them stopping to observe the blown out wall, already work was being done to repair it.

"Things are progressing smoothly, Your Grace." Josephine informed her. "We are mediating with many people, I have allies doing the same in the other two cities."

Daenerys nodded. "I see, do you think it will work, will we be able to smooth things over. This is all drastically new for them, their chains broken, the slaves freed, many of them won't know what to do?"

"It will be a large task, Your Grace, and it will be impossible to please absolutely everyone." Josephine replied honestly. "But if we can meet in the middle ground, there will be many chances to ensure things _do_ get better. Change is always gradual, even when efforts are made to force it...Radical change is no change at all, it is merely replacing one extreme with another."

"I will bear that in mind, thank you." Daenerys replied.

As they observed the wall, Dany then spotted Dagna, smiling as she too observed the wall, meanwhile tinkering with a few tools she had taken from her belt.

Approaching the Dwarven woman Dany spoke up.

"That was very impressive Dagna, how did you manage to create something with enough force to blow up the wall, yet none of the rest of the city. It was focused just there…?"

Dagna grinned and shrugged. "That's my little secret, Your Grace, just a simple little piece of work I could have made in my sleep. I suppose I technically did as I was sleeping when the idea came to me first."

Dany's eyes widened at that, shocked. "You mean, you mean to say that...you can do more than that?"

"Oh much, much more, and more complex too." Dagna replied with great enthusiasm.

Needless to say, Dany was intrigued, but now wasn't the time to go into that. So she bid Dagna farewell and resumed her walk. She knew her next destination.

"I have to see someone." She explained to Josephine. "But I'll be holding court to try and help deal with any problems later."

Josephine bowed. "Of course, I will see that everything is arranged, Your Grace, take care."

With that she bowed and the two parted ways. Daenerys began making her way to the building that had been set up for healers and Mages with healing magic, there was someone she needed to visit after all.

* * *

She had received a full report from Zevran, he had found and freed Merrill, getting her out of harm's way as the battle raged. Afterwards he took her straight to the healers and straight away they began working to treat the Elven woman.

Entering Merrill's room, Dany tried to keep her face neutral. Merrill looked a mess still, her wounds had been treated, but many scars were no doubt left, some covered by the simple shift and blankets she now had covering her, there were also burns and other such wounds.

She had been cleaned up as much as possible, but it wasn't easy, the slightest touch seemed to make her panic.

"Merrill..."

She reacted at once, her eyes widening in panic. "No, please, I..."

Daenerys gently raised her hands and spoke. "It's alright, I won't hurt you...My name is Daenerys Targaryen...I'm a friend of Hawke's."

Merrill went rigid at that, biting her lip, although hope shone in her green eyes, light returning to them.

"You, you know Hawke, is he alright, is he…?" She stammered.

Dany nodded. "Yes, he's fine, he is currently in Yunkai, he just conquered the city, along with Astapor, while I took Meereen. We worked together to free the slaves in these cities and to try and improve the lives of people here."

Merrill nodded and smiled.

"I, I see, that is...good. I must go to Hawke, I, we..."

Shaking her head, Daenerys pointed out. "I'm afraid you can't, you're still in no state to travel. Just rest alright, I'll send word to Hawke and he'll come here."

Merrill let out a sigh of relief and nodded in acceptance.

* * *

Later, Daenerys stood in the main chambers of the palace within Meereen, looking out over the city. She had just sent a raven bearing the message for Hawke. She knew that as soon as he got it, he was sure to make his way here. She had sent instructions to be on the lookout for him and to let him through without any disruption.

However something still troubled her. _'There is word spreading around Essos and even Thedas, while there are still difficulties and rivalries and other matters, both nations are slowly coming together, due to the threat posed by Corypheus...But Westeros..."_

She knew Varric was hard at work, spreading the word there, but still the land was torn apart by war, those that knew the truth and were willing to do something about it, the Starks and Tullys, were restricted by their loyalty to Stannis Baratheon who also knew, but was more interested in securing the throne for himself first.

' _I cannot say I completely blame him, easier to unify Westeros and lead them against Corypheus when you're King, than when you are not. But still...'_

She knew they were running out of time, they would have to act soon, before Corypheus could conquer everything.

* * *

End of chapter and of Daenerys' storyline for this story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	43. Arya VI

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 43 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, she is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya smirked as she stepped out into Winterfell's courtyard. She was relieved and finally felt comfortable and herself again, well, almost. She stood wearing clothes she had borrowed from Bran, breeches and a tunic which remarkably fitted her, especially as Bran was beginning to develop a degree of upper body strength to compensate for the loss of use in his legs.

' _Must've found old ones from before that.'_ Arya thought to herself. _'Typical Bran, always thinking.'_

Still smirking she made her way down the steps, aware of a few people about in the courtyard all of whom smiled and greeted her either with a nod, or simply hello. She bit her lip, she actually felt slightly self-conscious still; not due to how she was dressed, but due to the white locks of hair which now framed the right side of her face.

But she pushed it away, it was like her scars, even the five larger ones, simply part of her appearance now. So, she resumed her journey, walking casually towards the forge.

Entering she spotted Gendry and Mikken hard at work; Gendry was smiling, a look of amazement on his face. Arya of course knew why and couldn't help but smirk.

' _Things here in Winterfell are returning to normal, or...maybe even getting better. I can hardly wait to see what happens next.'_ She noted to herself.

She stepped into the forge and approached them.

They both looked up and Gendry's smile widened; Arya returned it as Mikken spoke.

"Ah, Lady Arya, good to see you." He said. "Anything we can help with?"

Arya nodded. "I was just wondering if Gendry and I could talk alone for a moment."

Mikken nodded; also smiling. "Ah yes, of course, go ahead."

So Gendry followed Arya as they headed through to a separate room in the forge. She turned to him and bit her lip, wondering where to begin.

"So…?"

He sighed and then spoke. "Arry, I...I need to tell you. We couldn't _repair_ Needle, whatever those red crystals the Red Templars had in them are, they eat through metals like steel and make...brittle and weak."

Arya froze at that, crestfallen, but Gendry was still smiling.

"However, we can still _reforge_ Needle...With a new metal, one that was brought to us by Cullen and his Templars...It's a metal from Thedas and is shouldn't be affected...Trust me, Needle will be stronger when you get it back."

Arya let out a sigh of relief and nodded; glad to hear it. She decided however, to cut to the heart of the matter, the reason why she was here.

"So, my father spoke to you." She said.

Gendry's whole face lit up at that and he nodded.

Arya almost wanted to laugh, but truthfully, she was sure that, had she not already received the news, she would have reacted the same, now that she was so sure about her feelings.

He then replied. "Yes he told me, you...you really accepted?"

"I did, I meant what I said after the Fade Gendry. I love you...Father sees this, us getting married as a way to help all of us. Nobody can talk behind our backs for being unmarried, your knighthood makes you eligible, they won't face anyone trying to talk them into putting me in an arranged marriage...and we get to be together, officially."

Gendry couldn't help but laugh. "Well; I'm glad I said yes too; I...was worried I'd seem to eager."

Arya laughed too. "Really, that's what I was thinking."

They both laughed again and talked some more, already forming plans; they were betrothed only, the wedding was still some time away, but they already had ideas for what they wanted. Bran and Meera's upcoming wedding was due first.

They just needed to find the time to share them with her family and such. The tricky part would be finding someone to officiate for Gendry, as part of the Northern Ceremony. They were going with a traditional ceremony, but there would be some differences and additional things to consider.

* * *

The following day, Arya was still in a rather good mood. She was on her way to join her family for breakfast when she happened to overhear Septa Mordane talking to her father.

"My Lord, this is…?"

Her father replied calmly. "The decision has been made, Septa...I know you thought, with Arya's betrothal to Hostor Frey over, you'd have time. But no, Arya doesn't need any more of your lessons. Not to mention she is already due to be married, we've chosen a more suitable betrothal."

Arya bit back a laugh, she could just imagine the look on Septa Mordane's face.

Indeed she sounded startled. "My Lord, is this really...I mean, he is a nice young man and all, but he is..."

"A knight, Septa." Her father remarked; clearly cutting the conversation short.

So it was that Arya continued onwards, trying hard to keep from laughing. However that feeling later died when she was called, along with Gendry, to her father's solar not long afterwards.

"Father, what is going on?" She asked at once.

Her father looked worried as he spoke. "We...We have some complications I'm afraid. It seems that, despite every raven I sent him, explaining things, Walder Frey seems intent on disregarding the end of our alliance or the end of the betrothal."

Arya couldn't believe it. "What, father, no, this is..."

"I know Arya, I know. He's convinced himself it's some...sham, a joke. He expects us to end it and has sent his son Hostor here anyway. With then intent that we will soon end our 'false plans' and do what he expects." Her father explained. "There's nothing we can do to stop him coming, so, we'll just have to make him see how he's wasting his time."

Arya nodded at that, Gendry also nodded and, subconsciously, Arya took his hand in hers. They would face this together, with her family backing them. She decided to let Hostor Frey come, he would find himself getting soundly defeated, no matter what he tried.

* * *

So it was, some days later, Arya was standing in the courtyard of Winterfell, along with her family, Gendry was at her side. She had shown up, much to the shock of Mordane and some of the more conservative ladies of Winterfell, like Jeyne Poole's mother, clad in her breeches and tunic.

She smirked and was ready, it was time. For as she watched, she spotted Hostor Frey riding into the courtyard and dismounting. Arya frowned, Hostor Frey she noted was around eight and ten, taller than her with the typical physical traits of his family.

"Lord Stark..." He greeted her father haughtily. "I am here regarding the matter my father discussed with you. You're mistake, let us save ourselves some time and end this charade right now."

Her father shook his head. "I am sorry Hostor Frey, but I have already explained things to your father. The betrothal is over, as is our alliance with him and that is final. I already told him why, he has only himself to blame."

Hostor scoffed and shook his head. "We are growing weary of these lies, Lord Stark. I assure you, I am going nowhere, until this farce ends."

Arya glowered, already disliking the man. Then his gaze turned to her.

His eyes widened and then he burst out.

"What in the Seven Hells is this!?" He exploded. "Lord Stark, could you kindly explain why my betrothed is here, dressed improperly and what is with these...deformities!?"

Arya knew what he was referring to, her scars, the one below her eye and on her neck the only ones visible, as well as the white hairs.

Her father glared. "You are crossing the line, Hostor Frey. You will be properly respectful while here and it is none of your business, regarding Arya's adventures."

"A Lady shouldn't be having adventures!" Hostor snarled.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not a proper Lady." Arya remarked.

Hostor was incensed. "You dare speak out of turn, you…!"

Her father ended things there however. "That will do, Hostor. Very well, you are welcome to stay, if only to witness the wedding. Get used to disappointment, you will be getting plenty of it."

"We'll see, you can't keep this sham up forever." Hostor snapped back, shooting a dark glare at Gendry.

With that they began to move inside; Arya didn't care about Hostor's presence truly. She took solace in the knowledge that the last laugh would be hers, and her family's.

Although this did mean one thing; her wedding date had been moved up, she would be getting married sooner than originally planned, before Bran and Meera even.

She'd need to inform her family of her and Gendry's plans soon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	44. Anora II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 44 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, he most certainly will be :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Anora**

Anora remained watchful for any trouble as she rode, along with her full contingent of guards, for Redcliffe. She knew if she didn't arrive soon, things could get out of control; and once again, there would be serious questions, as well as outright blame, upon the Mages. The Rebel Mages who had been fighting the war against the Templars had sought refuge.

After negotiations with their leader, Grand Enchanter Fiona, it had been agreed to shelter them at Redcliffe. Teagan had been agreeable to the prospect, despite memories still lingering of the unfortunate time his own nephew, Connor, had been possessed by a Demon.

Connor was amongst the Rebel Mages too, but if half of what Anora had heard was true, he had made no attempt to contact his Uncle, something which disheartened Teagan.

' _Connor no doubt still feels guilty for what happened.'_ Anora pondered. _'Still, to cut himself off entirely from his family...if Eamon were here with me, I've no doubt he'd see Connor, no matter what. Teagan may have given up too soon.'_

She sighed sadly, but focused again, as their route brought them closer and closer to their destination. They would soon be approaching Redcliffe, so far there thankfully hadn't been any incidents, but that just meant, to Anora, something terrible had to be happening at the village itself.

All she had been told was an issue had arisen involving the Rebel Mages, that Teagan was in trouble and the people were growing restless.

When they crested the hill and began to approach the village, with it now in view, Anora realized things were worse than she thought.

"Maker's breath..." She gasped.

From here she could see plumes of smoke, it was clear Redcliffe had become a battlefield. It was hard to make out but she could see people, large crowds, all moving below, some seemed to be running, others clashing, it was clear that some sort of battle was going on. The multiple flashes confirmed that magic was being used.

"What is this, have the Mages lost their minds...who are they even fighting?" One of her guards burst out. "Your Majesty, please, we cannot risk..."

She shook her head. "No, I'm am going. We need answers and I will not stand idly by while my people are threatened, now, let's go."

With that she led the way and they urged the horses on as fast as they dared, towards Redcliffe. As they drew nearer and could see things more distinctly, Anora began to realize that the battle seemed to be nearing its end. That things seemed mostly resolved.

She stopped her horse, along with her guards as she finally took in the full situation. The Mages were fighting, but not with Redcliffe's people or guards, they were helping them, getting people to safety. The ones they were attacking were also Mages, but wearing robes that identified them as Tevinter.

It was then Anora saw the banner of the Tevinters and immediately realized the full truth.

"Venatori!" She cried out, drawing people's attention.

She quickly dismounted and approached one of the Mages, her guards keeping close.

"What is going on here!?" She demanded.

The Mage quickly bowed. "Your Majesty, these men, Venatori you called them. They were with us for some time, trying to lure us into an alliance with promises. We were desperate, being attacked by strange Templars..."

Anora sighed. "The Red Templars, I've heard of them."

"Yes, well, just as our leaders seemed to be on the verge of agreeing, we found that the two groups were working together." The Mage revealed. "So began our battle, the Venatori reacted at once when we refused and tried to kill us all, the fighting spilled out everywhere...We've been trying too..."

She nodded, calming him, the people were also clamouring, many backing up the Mage's account, at least as far as the Venatori attacking first. That was enough for Anora. She now knew the way things had to go, but first, they had to finish dealing with the current threat.

"How stands this battle?" She asked.

The Mage replied. "We've almost one it, only a small pocket of Venatori remain, they've barricaded themselves in the Windmill however and taken Arl Teagan hostage."

Anora tensed, this certainly complicated matters, to no end.

As it turned out however, there was no cause for alarm. With the co-ordinated efforts of the soldiers and the Mages, along with Arl Teagan himself disarming his captor while they were distracted by Anora's presence, they soon were able to put down the Venatori attacking Redcliffe.

"Teagan, are you alright?" Anora asked him, worried.

He nodded. "I...I am fine, Your Majesty, thank you. I, it seems I have a lot of work to do."

She nodded and, relieved as he seemed to be okay she allowed him to head back to the castle, knowing he would be looking out every resource he could find to help with rebuilding.

It was then she turned to find herself face to face with an Elven woman, with greying dark hair and dark eyes. Despite her unlined skin, Anora knew the woman to be at least in her sixties.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona." Anora greeted her. "I was hoping to find you."

Fiona nodded. "As was I, Your Majesty...This, has turned into a right mess. We should have been more careful. I can offer nothing but apologies and that is hardly sufficient."

Anora paused before deciding. "I hate to turn you out of a place that has been a sanctuary, but maybe it's for the best for you and your people to leave Redcliffe?"

"I agree, there is...somewhere else we can go, but I fear our safety...the people Redcliffe might not..." Fiona hesitated but Anora smiled gently.

"I understand, fear not, I will secure your safe passage." She replied.

With that she got to work, once she was done here, she faced the long journey home. One thing did stick out to her though, this situation would have been a lot worse if the Mages hadn't stepped up. She had to make sure that people knew that and learned.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	45. Cullen II

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 45 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
coronadomentes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them all; glad you loved all that stuff and yeah, he's come, to try and force the issue of Arya marrying him, good luck with that to him. Glad you liked them all, more to come :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

Cullen let out a slow careful breath, pulling his cloak tighter around himself to block out the cold. He was scouting out in the wilds of the North; making sure that no threats remained within the land, so they could finally focus on providing aid to the Starks ally, King Stannis Baratheon.

' _For the Starks to ally with him, despite his...personality.'_ Cullen thought, recalling his previous encounter with the man. _'Shows the true depths of their honour. An honour that, despite the efforts of the Freys, remains untarnished.'_

He had heard of the Frey's attempts to spread rumours, following the dissolution of the Starks alliance with them and the end of Lady Arya's betrothal. Thankfully their words were falling on deaf ears amongst the Starks allies and those were the ones that mattered. Without any support from them, the Freys were alone and growing desperate.

Cullen looked around carefully at the area. _'Which is partly why I'm out here...in case they are trying something. I know they sent that man who was to marry Lady Arya, Hostor Frey, to Winterfell.'_

The whole matter left Cullen rather conflicted; after all it was clear that, if he was continually denied, Hostor might try to force the issue or do something that would cause harm to the Starks, if only to seize Arya as his own. Yet there could also be something else, some plot which would require the aid of others, stationed outside Winterfell and waiting for the moment to act.

As such Cullen, reassured that the Starks were already prepared and wary, that Arya and Gendry were as safe as could be and with Solas reassuring him that measures had already been taken to ensure that, opted to scout around the North.

He hoped that, if there was a hidden army, he'd be able to flush it out. Threats from outwith the North and Riverlands alliance had small chance of breaking through now, those that were there had been routed and forced out and defences had been increased.

The people were more watchful and so it was clear, anything fresh happening would draw immediate attention.

"Nothing here sir." One of his men stated.

Cullen nodded. "Alright, we're nearly done, one final sweep and we'll have searched everywhere."

The men nodded and they all began to mount up. It was a relief to Cullen to see that his men were as dedicated to this task as he was. He took a moment to savour the cool air; noticing that, for the first time in a long time, he hadn't been suffer his Lyrium withdrawals.

He had finally managed to overcome it, or so he hoped.

Finally they began riding off; he was worried about something else too. It seemed someone had arrived from across the sea in the North. They had been talking to some of the more influential people, the Northern Lords amongst others. It seemed that, whatever they had been saying, it was worrying and the people spoken too seemed anxious.

' _Whoever is doing this must have their reasons. If I find them, I'll hopefully discover what it is.'_ He told himself.

So they continued their scouting, entering the final leg of their search.

As they scouted, Cullen thought carefully about another issue that had cropped it. It had been brought up by Theon Greyjoy and Cullen himself had to admit he was worried about it. Theon was worried about his home, the Iron Islands, they had remained reticent the entire war, which was unusual, they might have tried to take advantage of the chaos, or might, if pressured to take a side, join one.

But they had simply remained silent, doing nothing apparently. All that could be gleaned was a few bits and pieces of information, such as them taking on a new advisor and rumours of secret shipments being brought to the islands.

They had reached the coast, the last part of their scouting when suddenly they stopped, for there was someone else here.

The fact that he didn't fit in with normal Westeros society, and given the rumours flying around, instantly told Cullen he was face to face with the one who had been talking to various people in the North, with worrying news.

"You there, hold, I would talk with you." He called out.

The figure stopped and turned, eyes wide. "No way, of all the people I thought I'd meet here."

Cullen also stopped, eyes wide, it couldn't be, he knew that voice, recognized that person too.

"No, it can't be..."

The figure smirked. "Well, well, fancy seeing you, Curly."

Cullen rolled his eyes. "Varric Tethras, I might have known."

Varric grinned and stepped closer.

"Well, this is a surprise, what are you doing here?" He queried.

Cullen smiled lightly. "I could ask the same, if I hadn't already heard. You've been talking to several important people here, telling them things that are worrying them."

What unnerved Cullen was how quickly saying that turned Varric into someone very, very serious.

Shaking his head Varric sighed.

"I...Honestly don't know where to begin." He said. "This is a long story and I needed to tell it. People need to know, I'm trying to spread the word. There is danger coming, maybe it's already here."

Cullen pondered a moment and then, after carefully talking to and dismissing his men, letting them return to Winterfell, he turned back to Varric.

"There's an inn nearby, we can stop there and talk. You can tell me the whole story." He said.

Varric agreed and together they left the area, now Cullen was anxious, wondering just what Varric had to tell him that was so important.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	46. Alistair III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 46 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Alistair prepared himself as best as he could, but it wasn't going to be easy, he knew that. With preparations already complete he went to join Carver and Stroud. They stood waiting, Carver nodded to him, Stroud held the chalice and stood by the basin that had been set up, it's contents were just as Alistair remembered.

"Well, it's time." He said. "They'll be here soon."

Both nodded and Carver remarked. "Our watcher is already present, so it is just the...recruits we are waiting for."

Alistair looked over to where Jon stood, the young man was pale, and clearly worried, but he showed no signs of interfering.

"Don't worry, I believe he will keep his word. Now, when all this is over, we'll need to make sure we prepare the survivors, if any, for their new lives. Quickly too."

Stroud agreed. "Indeed, these Darkspawn are becoming too frequent, I've also heard of unrest in the Northern lands here, some news has them all worried."

Alistair pondered that for a moment. "We'll look into it, but first, we must see to the Joining."

The others agreed and they waited as, finally, the trio that were still afflicted with the Blight, that were still alive, entered the secluded clearing where the ritual was to take place.

Alistair observed the three carefully; he knew them by name now, one of the Free Folk by name of Thren and two members of the Night's Watch, Janos Slynt and a young man named Pyp. He also had a good handle on their personalities and wondered if using this method of Janos was a good idea.

' _Honestly, the man is so...No, duty before personal feelings in these matters, remember that.'_ He told himself.

When they finally arrived Alistair cleared his throat and spoke.

"You have all been told by now, I assume, as to why you are here. This is your last chance to survive the Blight that has afflicted you." He told them. "You are to be put through what is called the Joining Ritual; should you fail, death will be all that awaits. Should you survive, you will master your Taint and become a Grey Warden. As a result, you will be one of us, even if you do not wish it, you may run, but sooner or later, you will be found...By Darkspawn, or end up, going underground, where they roam. Such is the nature of the Blight."

Janos glowered. "Let's just get on with this already. We came here because you promised to save us from dying from this..."

Stroud cut across him. "No, we said you'd have a _chance_ of survival, nothing can _cure_ the Blight. Now, you will go through the Joining, just like the Grey Warden's of old, when they first ingested Darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint."

With that he held out the chalice and the meaning became clear.

Alistair saw Jon's eyes widen, but he said nothing, Pyp looked paler than ever, Thren seemed uncomfortable, but didn't say much. It was Janos, again, who raised issue.

"You, you want us to drink the blood of those monsters." He burst out.

"This is how it is; the blood here has been mixed with magic and...other matters, we have prepared it especially for the Joining." Alistair replied. "That doesn't mean it's save however, being a Grey Warden carries a heavy price, and fate may demand you pay that price now, rather than later."

Thren finally spoke. "I have no problem, facing what is to come."

Stroud nodded. "Very well, we shall begin."

"We say only a few words, but these words have been said since the first." Alistair stated. "Carver, if you would."

Carver nodded and stepped forwards, he clenched his right fist, placing it across his chest and bowed his bead before speaking.

"Join us Brother's and Sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry out the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day, we shall join you."

He stepped back, the oath spoken, words not to be taken lightly.

"So we begin, Thren, step forwards." Alistair stated.

The man did so as Stroud dipped the chalice into the basin containing the Darkspawn blood and filled it. He then held the chalice out to Thren he took it and drank from it, before the chalice was returned to Stroud.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then Thren choked and gasped and fell to the ground, writhing in agony, he let out several choked gasps before finally going still, dead.

"I am sorry, Thren." Alistair said sadly.

He recalled his own Joining and the Joining of the Hero of Ferelden, the deaths there. He wondered if the way he felt now was how his mentor, Duncan felt, during those times.

He quickly pushed it down however and turned. "Janos, step forwards."

The man shook his head. "No, this is, this is madness, you ask too much, this cannot...You said it would save us."

Alistair glowered and approached him. "You will drink, or..."

He drew his sword, Janos drew his own. "I will not die a dog's death, everyone will know of your sick game, you-"

His words were cut short, since Carver had managed to sneak behind Janos and used a dagger to kill him. Alistair shook his head, two dead, just like the Hero of Ferelden's Joining.

"This, may not work after all." He said sadly.

It was then however that Pyp stepped forwards. "That doesn't matter, I'm going to die anyway. At least this way, there's a chance, I have to take that chance."

Alistair was taken aback, impressed by the young man's courage.

He glanced over at Jon, who had indeed not intervened, the young man looked even worse than before, but nodded, indicating he wasn't going to interfere. So they carried out the ritual again, this time with Pyp.

Unlike Thren, after drinking, his eyes suddenly turned white and he gasped, but did not seem to choke, he then collapsed and, after twitching for several seconds, went into a peaceful, more reposed state, but was clearly still breathing.

"It is done, he is now a Grey Warden." Stroud remarked. "He will have to leave the Night's Watch now...But as we are staying for now, this won't make much difference for the moment."

Jon nodded and after a few quick words, he left, promising to keep the Joining secret. Once everything was cleared up and Pyp was safe and resting, Alistair left the clearing. It wasn't until returning to the chambers set up for him that he found a letter had arrived for him.

It was from an old acquaintance, Varric Tethras. Reading Alistair suddenly found a lot of questions being answered, but not in a good way.

"Maker's Breath...So, everything that's happened, the Red Templars, the Venatori, even the Darkspawn...Varric is the one spreading the news across the North." He realized. "Carver was right...Corypheus."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	47. Jon III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 47 of my crossover chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, um, he's dead, did you not read that part, Carver killed him.  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
raw666: Um, it won't do anything as they can't get infected since they are, technically, dead and the Blight only affects living things. There won't be any Broodmothers here, plus the only Grey Wardens present are the three, now four, mentioned and they won't be leaving the Wall. So afraid that won't happen, don't forget, the Darkspawn are mere pawns here, no Archdemon, Corypheus is the one behind this. So that won't be happening I'm afraid.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon let out a slow breath as he relaxed, leaning back. It had been three days since the Joining and Pyp had fully recovered and was adjusting to his new life. It seemed being a Grey Warden involved more than simply drinking Darkspawn blood and surviving, for now Pyp had to get used to feeling and hearing any Darkspawn that were nearby.

Sometimes it threatened to overwhelm him, luckily however he had help.

Right now the main issues facing the Night's Watch was adjusting to their new alliance with the Wildlings. Some had more issues than others; Jon was worried about Sam and his clear infatuation with Gilly; although he knew that even if there was no infatuation, Sam would willingly do what he was currently doing, aiding Gilly with her baby.

' _Of course, I'm just as bad as Sam, if not worse.'_ Jon noted to himself; but surprisingly felt no shame or guilt.

The reason for his thoughts was he was not alone, he was currently out in the gift, lying and covered with a collection of thick warm fur pelts, and a good thing too as he was currently unclothed. Lying next to him, in an equal state of undress, was Ygritte. They had just made rather intense love and were still coming down from the afterglow.

With a small grin, Ygritte moved closer, laying her head on his chest, pressing her nude body against his.

"You're not as distracted as you have been, something's been lifted from your shoulders Jon Snow." She commented softly.

He nodded, smiling. "Yes, I suppose it has. It's, it's done...Everyone who had the Blight is dead, except for Pyp...Hard as it is, knowing all those who died. It's a relief that Pyp is alright."

Ygritte sat up at that point, not bothering to cover her breasts, causing Jon to bite his lip, trying to stay calm; this wasn't the time to react to Ygritte's exposed breasts.

"True enough, it's good your friend is alright Jon." She said. "I just, I just wish..."

She trailed off and Jon sighed sadly, knowing what was bothering her.

"I am sorry about Thren, I wish he, he could've made it too." He told her.

She nodded. "I know. We just, have to accept what happened and, and move on."

Smiling he nodded and, realizing they had been gone for some time, they knew they had to get back. So they got up quickly, pulling their clothing on as fast as they could, Ygritte quickly packed up the pelts and smiled, nodding to him. Jon smiled back and, taking different routes, ensuring they would arrive at different times, they began making their way back to the Wall.

* * *

Upon his return, Jon looked around, everybody it seemed was hard at work, securing defences, training, mostly working together, no doubt in an effort to improve relations and help bring the alliance closer together. It was then he saw Sam.

"Sam?"

His friend was hurrying towards him. "Jon, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Jon bit his lip at that but kept calm. "Sorry, what is it?"

"Lord Commander Mormont wants to see you; said he has news for you." Sam revealed.

Jon nodded and thanked Sam before making his way to Mormont's office. As he approached he stopped, hearing Mormont talking; he wasn't alone after all, he could hear Mance too, as well as the Grey Warden known as Alistair.

"We have to be cautious when fighting them. If what you've been saying is true, it's clear the Darkspawn are acting like this due to Corypheus." He was saying. "It seems he's someone got these...Wights and White Walkers to work with him too, almost like their own alliance. Fighting them isn't going to be easy."

Jeor replied shortly. "That we know; what we need to figure out is, how to deal with them. Wights we can take care of with fire, likely some of these Darkspawn too, the smaller ones at least…But..."

Mance then added. "We have some Dragonglass; but not enough, we'll need more and we'll need to be careful how we use them."

"Do these White Walkers have any other weaknesses?" Alistair asked.

It was Jeor who replied. "None that we've found, I doubt there is one."

Silence followed after that; Jon decided he needed to enter now.

As Jon knocked, one thing that did bother him was the mention of someone named Corypheus; he had no idea who that could be, but it seemed he was the one behind those monsters attacking them. He entered when called in and, seeing him Mormont stood up.

"Ah, Jon, there you are." He said. "We'll talk more later, if you don't mind, I also need to talk to Jon."

They both nodded and left; Jon approached the desk.

"You wanted to see me?"

Jeor nodded. "Yes Jon, there's been some news from Winterfell. I thought you'd be interested to hear it."

That caught Jon's attention. "I...Yes, Lord Commander?"

"Lord Stark writes to inform us that most of the issues in the North have been dealt with. They have secured their lands and wish us well. There are hopes for new recruits soon, despite the war." Jeor told him, he paused and then added. "He also writes to inform you, personally, that Lady Arya Stark, is due to be married."

Jon started at that. "Arya, married, that's…?"

He stopped when he saw that Lord Commander Mormont was smiling.

"I recall overhearing what you said about her, but it seems circumstances are...unique. She is willing, eager in fact, for this marriage, she is to marry a young man, by the name of Gendry, I don't have all the details but from what I can gather they care a great deal for each other." He revealed.

Jon couldn't help but grin at that. It was something he never imagined possible; Arya getting married, and, not only that, willingly.

But he believed what he heard; he was about to ask Mormont something else, but at that moment, the door burst open and one of the Night's Watch burst in, just as the horns sounded.

"Lord Commander, Wights, they're attacking and, and...Those monsters, the Darkspawn are with them!"

Jon grit his teeth; of all things to happen. They immediately prepared to head out for battle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	48. Cullen III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 48 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Hmm, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

Cullen sat at the table he and Varric had taken at the inn, waiting with baited breath. He wasn't what Varric had to tell him, but he knew it wouldn't be something good.

' _Whatever it is, he's been travelling the North, telling people here...'_ He thought.

Varric sat opposite him looking worried, very different from his usual cheery self.

Unable to take the tension any longer, Cullen spoke up. "Varric, what is going on, what have you been saying?"

"I don't know, quite how to put this, Curly but..." Varric replied. "Have there been any, um, strange groups around here?"

Cullen narrowed his eyes. "Well, yes, a Tevinter supremacist group called the Venatori and, rogue Templars, using Red Lyrium..."

Varric nodded. "Calling themselves Red Templars, I know them well, I also know who their leader, this 'Elder One' is."

That caught Cullen's attention; they knew the Venatori and Red Templars were connected, both serving the same master, this Elder One. But they had never been able to identify him.

"Who, who is it?" He gasped. "How can you be so sure?"

Varric shrugged. "He pretty much admitted it to Hawke when they met...It's an old; acquaintance so to speak. You've heard Hawke speak of him before. Corypheus."

Cullen's blood ran cold hearing that; unlike many, he believed Hawke when the Champion had first spoken of his encounter with Corypheus. To hear that he was back and behind what was going on, suddenly a lot of things made sense.

With a heavy sigh, Cullen knew he had only one option, he had to reveal the truth.

"It seems they are doing more than attacking us and causing trouble...They're trying to acquire positions amongst the Lords in these lands, to weaken or corrupt them." He revealed. "Right now, if what we've heard can be believed, they are trying to do just that in the Iron Islands...A man named Macrinus."

Varric nodded, sighing. "That's a name I read in Corypheus' files, he's a Venatori agent alright. Hmmm, I can probably deal with this, stop them from falling victim to him. But it might make things a little more complex afterwards."

"Hmm, there might be a way we can make things easier." Cullen stated. "The Lord of the Iron Islands, his son is a ward in Winterfell. Hopefully they can offer help."

Varric sighed. "If they accept help...I've only been here a short time and what I've heard about the Iron Islands, I'm not so sure. But I do have a way to approach them...However, I do still need your help."

"With what?"

Varric quickly explained about his efforts to spread news, but he was hampered, his contacts couldn't reach everyone, but there were other Templars around Westeros, many of them neutral in the war.

"You want me to reach out to them, warn them and have them spread word?" Cullen summarized.

Varric nodded. "Exactly, so…?"

Cullen sighed. "I guess so; I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

Varric accepted that and; with their plans set, they left the inn and soon parted ways, Varric seeking a way to the Iron Islands and Cullen preparing to make his way back to Winterfell.

As he rode back to Winterfell; Cullen pondered deeply everything that Varric had revealed; it wasn't going to be easy. But he could see that he needed to spread the word too.

' _The more people that know the better, the more people that are aware of the Venatori and Red Templars and, and Corypheus, the less of those who will fall victim to him...Even if they don't initially believe us.'_ He noted. _'Still; it seems things are coming to a head, so much is going on, the question now becomes, what do we do next, especially since this land is still at war, even with Corypheus and his forces threatening to take over everything.'_

He knew however, there was nothing he could do about that; except pray that the war ended soon, before it was too late. They needed a united force to stand against what was sure to come.

* * *

Finally, he arrived at Winterfell, riding into the courtyard he found the castle already full of activity. Looking around at everything happening he paused before dismounting, he could see a likely conflict about to happen. He had spotted Lady Arya, at the archery range, aiming and firing a shot, right on target.

Present with her was her betrothed, Ser Gendry, both were smiling. However, watching this happen, glaring and approaching, was Hostor Frey. Cullen hurried to intervene, knowing all too well what Hostor was likely to do.

Sure enough, once close enough he spoke sharply.

"What is this, how dare you!?" He snapped. "Lady Arya, that isn't..."

Arya turned to face him, still aiming with her bow. "Are you volunteering to be the target."

If anything he looked even more outraged. "You are a Lady and have no right to..."

"That will do, Lord Hostor." Cullen spoke up, interceding. "You have been warned about this before. You have no right to question Lady Arya's activities or to try and order her around."

Hostor rounded on him, Arya smirked as did Gendry who, after sharing a look with Arya shrugged. Clearly he had intended to make just that point, but Cullen had got their faster.

"This is none of your business, I will not be embarrassed by..." He snapped.

Cullen cut across him at once. "You have been told that too, Lady Arya is _not your betrothed_. Her betrothed is standing right there and I don't hear him complaining."

Hostor snarled but before he could say anything he spotted Robb and Theon approaching and wisely beat a retreat, as Arya and Gendry both burst out laughing. Smiling lightly, Cullen nodded to them, spoke briefly to Robb and Theon and then headed inside; he needed to talk with Lord Stark quickly.

* * *

Seated in Lord Stark's solar Cullen knew he had to explain this quickly.

"This may be hard to believe Lord Stark; but what I'm about to say is true." He said. "It will answer a lot of questions...although it might raise more. Also, word of this needs to be spread, I can contact other Templars for that, but first...I better tell you about what I've discovered."

Lord Stark nodded and Cullen began to explain about his meeting with Varric and what Varric had told him about Corypheus, he also began to explain about the issues involving the Iron Islands.

"I was wondering, is there anything we can do to help, I know that Theon Greyjoy would..."

Lord Stark nodded. "I understand what you are saying Cullen and Theon would want us to help...But I'm not sure how much we can do. For now, let's have faith in your friend Varric and in the meantime, focus on this, Corypheus and what he's doing. But we will keep an eye on things in the Iron Islands."

Cullen nodded, for now it was the best they could hope for.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	49. Varric III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 49 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks, okay :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them and liked that bit; yeah, thought that was good. Glad you like them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric sighed as he parted ways with Cullen; things had just taken a sudden and surprising turn.

' _Typical huh? I get here by ship, only to find I now need to leave to another part of this land...again by ship.'_ He thought to himself. _'Hmmm, I've heard a lot about these Ironborn...So, now I need to think about how to approach them?'_

He pondered for a while as he made his way back to where his ship was docked, the people manning it waiting for him.

"Where to now, Master Tethras?" One of them asked.

He shook his head. "We need to head to the Iron Islands, over there...But it's not going to be easy; there's trouble there that we'll need to resolve. But we also need to figure out how to approach them."

As the crew began preparing the boat for departure, Varric paced the deck, continuing to ponder; trying to think up a way to approach the Iron Islanders, especially if this Venatori agent Macrinus was truly there and trying to corrupt those in charge.

He sighed. _'No doubt he intends to use them to attack the other places here, to cause more chaos and war. I can't let that happen, there's already enough, already too much.'_

Unable to think he made his way below deck; his gaze fell upon the hold and he stopped, suddenly remembering what he had brought with him, should the need ever arise. He grinned, he now had the perfect means to approach the Iron Islanders.

* * *

Varric stood on the deck, grinning as his ship came in to dock; they had already attracted attention; a good number of people were standing nearby, watching the ship warily.

' _Well, quite a welcome.'_ He noted as finally they were docked.

He disembarked, drawing even more surprise from the crowd.

"Hold there!" One of the men, heavily armed Varric noted, demanded. "What's your business here...Dwarf?"

Varric nodded. "That's right; as for my business, I'm here to discuss...trade, with the people who rule here."

There were mutters at that and some glares. Varric kept his cool however, he knew what he was doing, better to bait in small doses than reveal his whole hand.

"We have no need for your trade, Dwarf, we don't trade. We take what we want and I hardly doubt we need whatever you are offering, you foreigners from those other lands give us nothing worthwhile, what need have we of fancy clothes or worthless foods and such, we can get plenty of our own and none of that woman's drink, wine, either."

Varric smirked; he was already off to a good start, he had verified exactly what he had heard about the Iron Islanders, now for the next step.

He smiled and set out his next bit of bait.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not bringing anything like that." He said nonchalantly. "I'm brought...weapons to trade. Specifically with those who rule here."

That brought a ripple through the crowd; more whispers, this time curious expressions on their faces.

Finally another spoke. "Weapons are more interesting, but, trade, we do not trade or anything like that. We have our own price, the Iron price, we..."

Varric waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, I heard. Well, good luck then, getting this weapon, try to _take_ it and there won't be _any_ of you left. That's why I left it on the ship...Wouldn't want you and your...Island to disappear."

He grinned when he saw the shock and worry cross their faces, as well as more whispers.

"Now, like I said; I will talk about trading with you for these...but, only with those who rule here." He reiterated.

Finally, another man, older than the rest stepped forwards. "This new weapon sounds...dangerous, but...Interesting. We're willing to talk, come, this way."

Varric smiled and agreed and followed the man up, aware of the attention he continued to draw.

* * *

He continued to carefully think, although truthfully he was making up his plan as he went along, he soon found himself in a tower room, lit by a fireplace. Only three other people were in the room. One was a middle-aged man with greying hair that Varric guessed was the infamous Balon Greyjoy.

With him was a young woman, she was currently the only one facing him and raised an eyebrow at his presence. The third figure was a man with dark hair and eyes, as well as a matching beard, clad in dark clothing with hooded robes, the hood coming to a point as was typical in the style of Tevinter.

Varric observed him carefully. _'That's him, the Venatori agent, Macrinus, it must be him.'_

Finally the older man turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Who is this?"

The man escorting Varric spoke quickly. "A Dwarf from Thedas, my Lord, he..."

Varric stepped forwards, bowing slightly. "Varric Tethras, Lord…?"

"Balon Greyjoy, this is my daughter, Asha." The man replied, gesturing to the young woman.

"A pleasure." Varric said before continuing. "My Lord, I am here to offer you a deal on some...special weapons. These aren't weapons you'll find just anywhere and trust, your best option is to...curb your usual instincts when it comes to 'taking things' unless you want to incur very, very heavy losses."

Macrinus glared; clearly Varric's simple plan was already upsetting him.

' _But why would we...unless he has plans involving Lyrium. No, surely not…?'_ He wondered.

He'd have to be careful, it was currently going to be just his word against Macrinus.

He knew he'd need some sort of proof, to show that Macrinus is up to something.

"What are these weapons you speak of?" Balon queried, sitting down, observing Varric with narrowed eyes.

Macrinus stepped forwards. "My Lord, I hardly think..."

Balon glared at him. "Silence Macrinus; we will hear what he has to say."

So Varric began to explain his plans; he had brought with him shipments of Lyrium, he explained the weapons he had in mind with the Lyrium, as well as warning Balon of its dangers and such. Balon then interrupted him and revealed to Varric that Macrinus was indeed up to something, without realizing it.

"I am already aware of Lyrium, Master Tethras, and it's dangers...Especially since I've also been hearing rumours of another type of Lyrium, far more dangerous." He remarked. "How do I know that you are not trying to trick me with that more dangerous type of Lyrium...Red Lyrium?"

Varric tensed, suddenly Macrinus' game became clear. He was trying to deceive Balon, while likely planning to put the Red Lyrium to use himself, to corrupt Balon and make his plan work.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	50. Sansa IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 50 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa smiled softly as she sat, along with the other girls in Winterfell; including Jeyne and Beth. This time it wasn't a typical lesson about being a proper lady, rather it was more a lecture about life skills that was essential to everyone. As such, while no longer having to attend any of the other lessons, Arya was present in the room, sitting next to Sansa.

Understanding the importance of this lesson, Arya at least was making the effort to focus and pay attention. Sansa almost wanted to laugh, observing her sister, listening carefully, occasionally writing down. However, Sansa couldn't help but note that Septa Mordane was still looking rather put out, especially whenever her gaze turned to Arya.

Glancing around, Sansa couldn't be sure if anyone else had seen it, but if so they gave no sign or reaction.

' _Just what is wrong with Septa Mordane, when she heard that Arya was no longer going to be marrying Hostor Frey, she was as happy as the rest of us, but, but now she's...'_ Sansa wondered. _'Never mind anyone else, has Arya noticed…?'_

Sansa glanced at her sister and saw that Arya's expression, while still one of concentration, also showed confusion and Sansa guessed she had indeed seen the way Mordane was acting.

Finally, after a heavy sigh from Mordane, Arya looked up.

"Septa." She said, at once everyone looked up and Mordane turned, startled. "What's wrong, you keep sighing and I can't help but notice you keep looking my way."

Mordane stiffened but then shook her head. "I am sorry Lady Arya, but this isn't right, you shouldn't be..."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Ah, this again, the betrothal is now official Septa, it doesn't matter if you like it or not, I am marrying Gendry."

"Even so, you should still learn to be proper; I heard about your 'plans' for the wedding, this is highly irregular and..." Mordane began.

Arya shook her head but, unable to just sit by and watch, Sansa decided to say her piece.

"Septa, if I may?" She spoke up, again drawing everyone's attention.

They had all be watching Arya intently, so they were surprised by Sansa's interruption.

Mordane was surprised too. "Lady Sansa...Of course, what did you want to say?"

Sansa took a deep breath and explained. "Septa, Arya is a proper Lady, a proper Lady of the North, a Stark, a wolf. That is something to be proud of. She is a Stark of Winterfell, through and through, he betrothed loves her for that, as he should. That is all that should matter."

Mordane looked shocked and the girls all gasped, Arya's eyes widened and she then grinned.

"Sansa, that's...thank you." She said at last.

Sansa smiled back, Mordane looked even more put out, but gave up and continued the lesson.

* * *

Later Sansa smiled as she took a walk through Winterfell; she had to admit, something puzzled her. She knew all about Hostor Frey's efforts to ruin Arya and Gendry's happiness, to force the issue of Arya marrying him.

' _Yet, despite what we suspected, he never seems to try anything...'_ She pondered; thinking of possible ways he could try and force things. _'But then, what about those times he, or someone suspicious has been seen in the corridors.'_

It suddenly dawned on her that Hostor had in fact been trying to use any illicit means to get what he wanted. But something kept thwarting him, she had only heard about it, but apparently there had been an assassination attempt against Gendry.

Thwarted when, inexplicably, the assassin failed to even gain entry to Gendry's new chambers within the castle.

A sudden suspicion occurred to Sansa then. _'Then again...Solas always seems to know when such an event is happening...Could he, have something to do with Hostor's plans failing? His magic?'_

She had to admit, she still didn't know what to make of the Elf Mage. Out in the courtyard, Sansa spotted Arya outside the forge, Gendry was with her, presenting something to her. Sansa grinned as she drew closer, noting Arya's look of joy.

Sure enough, as she thought, it was Arya's sword, Needle. For at that moment Arya drew it out and examined it; grinning widely. Sansa noted that the blade looked different, true she had never properly seen Needle, but she had seen other swords and knew Needle was made out of similar metal, steel.

But this blade looked different, it was shiny white and Sansa couldn't be certain, but there seemed to be small veins of blue through it.

"So this is..?" Arya asked curiously.

Gendry nodded. "The blade is now made from Silverite, Needle will be much stronger now and it won't break again, I promise."

Arya grinned at that and sheathed Needle again, Sansa grinned as, showing uncharacteristic behaviour, she responded by actually kissing Gendry.

Looking away Sansa almost laughed; things were certainly getting interesting in Winterfell; she could hardly wait for Arya's wedding, things had been planned carefully and now they had even set the date, a rather interesting and special date.

* * *

A few days later however, Sansa found herself facing something rather unexpected. She was seated in the great hall, along with her parents. She didn't know where the rest of the family was; but it didn't mater really, as there was no time to consider it.

They soon found themselves facing a formal visit as the doors opened and in stepped King Stannis Baratheon and his wife, Queen Selyse Baratheon.

' _What brings them here, why are they…?'_ She wondered.

She soon got her answer and found herself and her family already on the defensive.

"Lord Stark, what is the meaning of this?" Selyse burst out.

Stannis rolled his eyes and shook his head, but said nothing.

She continued. "You dare do this to us, we cannot accept…?"

Sansa bit her lip worried.

Her father spoke quickly. "Your Grace, what is wrong? I don't understand what you are worried about?"

"Your daughter, Lady Arya, you are trying to marry her, to a bastard!?" Selyse snarled. "What's worse, that bastard is, you are trying to usurp us!"

Sansa cringed, realizing now what the issue was, Selyse was talking about Arya and Gendry.

"Your Grace, this isn't what it seems. We have no intention of usurping you, Gendry does not know about his blood; nor would he care." He explained.

Selyse glared and Sansa knew that this wasn't the end of it.

Selyse remained irate.

"You honestly think that matters; he's a bastard, he has no business marrying your daughter. Besides, she is to marry one of my cousins." She snarled.

Ned sighed. "Your Grace, I am sorry, but no message or word of this was ever sent to us."

Selyse shook her head. "All the same, she shouldn't marry that boy, I am offering a far better solution."

"Why are you so insistent about this; why Arya...I have more than one daughter?" Her father asked.

Sansa wasn't sure what to say about this; she had no intentions of being put into an arranged marriage again, so soon. But she had to admit, her father did have a point.

Selyse reply shocked her however. "Yes, yet your older daughter's fruit ha already been tasted, nobody would want to touch Arya's, she is hardly comely after all."

Sansa glared, shocked at the blatant disrespect Selyse showed, not to mention the fact she insulted Sansa herself, inferring she was no longer a maiden.

"Enough, Selyse!" Stannis suddenly burst out. "You will not speak to our allies that way. Contrary to what you claim, no such arrangement was made."

Selyse looked shocked by this sudden outburst but Stannis shook his head and stepped forwards.

He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Now, Lord Stark, I will explain the _true_ reason for our visit." He stated. "First of all; while I trust you in regards to your choice for Lady Arya to marry this boy, Gendry, I am aware of his status as a knight. I would meet with this young man."

Sansa bit her lip, before finally unable to hold herself back. "Your Grace, I'm sorry, I must ask, what do you wish to speak to Gendry about."

"I merely want to talk to him, there are a few matters I must discuss, in regards to his future." He stated. "Now, despite Selyse's intentions; there were in fact no plans to marry Lady Arya to a Florent."

As he said this he glared at Selyse who looked outraged and tried to interrupt. But he ignored her.

"Instead I wish to make the alliance between us stronger...and secure the future of both our Houses. I understand you have one remaining son who is not married or betrothed."

"Rickon, yes." Catelyn replied.

It was clear that everyone in the room, herself included Sansa noted, knew what he was about to say.

"Stannis, no..." Selyse growled.

He ignored her. "Then that is what I seek; to deepen our alliance, by having your Rickon, marry my daughter, Shireen."

Sansa knew that this was just the beginning, it was clear there was still a lot to do, more complications to overcome.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	51. Solas V

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 51 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas stood by the window in his chambers in Winterfell; his eyes narrowed as he considered everything. The arrival of Stannis Baratheon and his wife had certainly been unanticipated; but their reasoning was clear.

' _While the Starks are allied to Stannis, they were mostly focused on solving their own issues. Stannis wants them to commit now that those issues are resolved. That is why this betrothal of Rickon and Shireen was offered.'_ He mused. _'But Selyse clearly takes issue with Arya and Gendry, but it's too late for her to do anything...My efforts to stop Hostor in his tracks, will also ensure that she cannot do anything either.'_

He smiled; it had taken a surprisingly simple spell to carry that out. He had ensured that the Starks and Gendry were all protected from such threats, during the times they would indeed be vulnerable, such as while sleeping. He simply had to cast wards around the chambers and any attempts, such as the assassin that tried to slip into Gendry's room, had in fact been repelled.

However that was no excuse to be complacent; as things stood now however, the main event that the Starks had to prepare for was quite simply Arya's wedding. There would be time to plan their next move after that. That did not mean however that nothing was being done, especially with the disquieting news Cullen brought with him.

Solas had heard whispers of this Corypheus, for him to be the Elder One was a worrying prospect. Despite everything that had been accomplished, he was afraid there was still much to do. He had a feeling that something else would be happening soon; another family drama for the Starks.

' _Although I do not know why, or how, I have this feeling.'_ He pondered.

Shaking his head he turned and left his room; his only option was to go and see the Starks, see what he could find out. He made his way through the castle until he finally found Lord and Lady Stark, both in the Great Hall, they were talking quietly, and seemed troubled.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark, is something the matter?" He queried as he approached.

They both turned to him and Ned sighed. "Solas, sorry, it's a family matter...But there are also things that are troubling us, politically too."

Solas nodded as he pondered. "Perhaps I can help, please...if there is _anything_ I can do?"

After a brief pause, Ned explained. "King Stannis faces a hard time, us in the North and the Riverlands are his only true allies. The Stormlands are wavering, but the rest, the Westerlands, Crownlands, the Reach, Dorne, they are all allied together against us."

Catelyn then added. "The Iron Islands remain an issue, as we know, but...the Vale..."

"The Vale, has something happened there?" Solas asked.

Their expressions told him that this was the family issue they were approaching.

Finally Catelyn sighed and held out what looked like a message, a letter.

"Here, this should explain it; they've joined Joffrey, it would seem Lysa has achieved her life's desire, marrying Petyr Baelish. He now rules the Vale, then there is this..." She said.

Solas observed the letter; reading it and finally seeing just what hold this Lord Baelish had on Lysa. How it would prevent the Vale allying with them.

 _Catelyn,_ He read.  
 _My duty to you is to make you see when you might commit a mistake.  
Ending Arya's engagement is a great mistake. That Gendry may be a nice lad, but he is a bastard. A lowborn bastard. I know your youngest daughter is a rebel but she is a lady, and even a tomboy lady can't allow herself in such a bad union. She already has a reputation, this would add more on her plate. It would also harm your two families, the Starks and the Tull_ _y_ _s. Keep in mind you have to care for the greatest number.  
Also, it makes my blood boil that you see yourself as Stark instead of Tully. You may be a Stark, but only by marriage. Your daughter Sansa, despite looking just like you, is more of a wolf than you'll ever be. You were born a trout, you will die a trout. But if it is your wish, consider it my last gift. I have no longer an older sister, who has been replaced by a certain Lady Stark.  
Farewell._

He sighed; this certainly changed things; but then he noticed something else, another letter, wrapped within the first. It was explained to him that it was from Robin, Lysa's son, explaining the truth.

Apparently, Lord Baelish had all but taken over the Vale, and his mother is becoming more unbalanced by the day, he has become a prisoner in his own home and is afraid for his life.

Solas pondered deeply, he couldn't just leave this. It was clear Catelyn was worried about this, but was unsure what to do. Finally, an idea occurred to Solas, especially as he listened while the situation at the Vale was explained to him, including Robin's...issues.

"I see...well, there is something I can do. I can save the boy." Solas explained. "But...in doing so; I'm afraid our current relationship with the Vale will...become worse."

Nonetheless, the decision was made, they both agreed and Solas sighed softly, before leaving to begin.

* * *

So it was, using his magic, he teleported himself to the Vale. To his relief, there was nobody around in the area, so he did not cause any alarm.

' _Good, this makes things easier...I don't want to draw attention, before it is necessary.'_ He thought to himself.

With that he remained hidden and used his magic to find what he was looking for. Ready, he began to move, making sure to keep himself hidden, he soon reached the door to Robin Arryn's chambers.

Thankfully it was unguarded, which meant it was locked, but that meant little to Solas. He carefully approached the door and, checking for anyone, used his magic to unlock it and entered.

"Who…?" A voice inside gasped.

Solas spotted the speaker, no doubt Robin Arryn, his eyes wide with fright; clad in his nightclothes.

He gently raised a hand. "It is alright, my name is Solas, I was sent by your Aunt to save you."

Robin started at that. "You...then you got my letter...Oh Gods, please, get me out of here, I..."

"I will; just relax, please, we need to be quiet, before anyone finds out I am here." He explained.

Robin nodded quickly, breathing heavily. Listening carefully; he nodded and, taking Robin's arm, he teleported them away, back to Winterfell.

* * *

This time, there were reactions when they returned, mostly relief, Solas stepped back and watched the reunion. It was clear Robin had much to say, more information, but there was something else he knew he could do, something that he hoped would touch the family.

It had already been discussed and he could see that the Starks were already telling Robin. Robin's eyes widened as he looked over at Solas. Nodding Solas approached and reassured him.

"Alright, shall we?"

Robin nodded and so, Solas, using his magic, was able to cure Robin of his illness. However, as expected, the consequences of his actions left him drained. Leaving the family to their reunion, he returned to his own chambers, he desperately needed rest. As he lay in bed, recovering, he smiled lightly.

"I must thank for, you helped Arya, ensuring that things could proceed as they should."

The figure spoke in reply. "I merely pointed her in the right direction, it was Arya who helped herself."

Solas sighed. "I know Cole, I know, but she couldn't have managed without you."

Cole stepped out of the shadows. "You've truly grown to like the Starks...But this hurts you, deep, deep down, hurting...You still intend to continue your plan."

"Yes, I know, I just hope the worlds can be separated before them...or at least they can be spared what is to come." Solas replied calmly.

Cole said nothing, merely disappeared. Solas closed his eyes, knowing he had no other choice, he would have to bide his time, until he could find his moment.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Also, just to clear things up, the reason the Vale part isn't that long, why there was no confrontation or what have you, it's Solas, he was there to do a task and do so stealthily; so that's just what he did. There was no need for anything else to happen.


	52. Sansa V

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 52 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa smiled to herself; it seemed, despite the drama of the last few days, that things were finally calming down. They still faced daily threats and complaints from Hostor, who seemed to believe they were still acting about Arya's upcoming marriage to Gendry.

They also faced complaints from Selyse too; who did not approve of just about everything in the North.

' _She was especially vocal about us having a Sept here and the Godswood, but his Grace put her in her place...'_ Sansa noted. _'But...It's good that she's alone in that, amongst those who came here.'_

She looked around, allowing her smile to return; for she wasn't alone. She was in one of Winterfell's tower rooms, along with a few of the other girls, namely Jeyne and Beth, her friends.

They had food and drink brought up for them, they had all gathered namely to help Shireen Baratheon feel welcome at Winterfell. The young woman was seated, looking self-conscious as she played with the skirt of her dress. She seemed to be trying to use her hair to, unsuccessfully, hide the Greyscale scars on the left side of her face.

"So, Shireen, do you like it here so far?" Sansa asked, trying to ease her.

Shireen bit her lip and replied softly. "It's, nice here...It's still rather cold but, but..."

Sansa smiled softly. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the cold eventually, I meant, is everything alright, is everybody treating you well?"

Shireen nodded slowly and Sansa had a feeling that things were not quite as well as she claimed.

Still, in an effort to ease the mood, Sansa tried to think about how to steer the conversation in a different direction.

It was Jeyne who spoke next however. "Oh, I can hardly wait, it's not much longer now until the wedding."

Sans grinned at that. "Yes; I still can't believe some of the things Arya and Gendry wanted to do, their plans."

"It was incredible, some of the things they suggested. I'm glad they're getting to do them." Beth added.

They all nodded at that; Shireen shifted and spoke up. "I...I saw Lady Arya a few times when I arrived. She looks so happy about her upcoming wedding. I...I thought she'd be joining us here."

It was true, Arya was not present in the room. Sansa shook her head in reply.

"No, she...she declined, she's busy. Now that she has Needle back she wants to catch up on the training she missed." She explained.

She turned her head sharply, glaring, along with Jeyne and Beth, at the other girls who had started snickering. They quickly shut up; looking back, Sansa was relieved to see Shireen did not seem perturbed and simply smiled in response.

Sansa quickly explained. " _Some_ people still can't seem to get their head around the fact Arya is different. She is her own woman and a true Northerner; a true Stark."

"I...I see; I'll be sure to, keep that in mind." Shireen replied.

Sansa couldn't deny the satisfaction she felt seeing the chastised look on those girls faces.

After a brief pause, while they enjoyed some of the food and drink, Shireen sighed. Sansa shared a worried look with the other girls before turning back to Shireen.

"Are, are you alright Shireen?" She asked, worried.

Shireen nodded. "I-I'm fine; it's just...Everything is going so quickly, soon your sister will be married; your brother Bran is to be married soon too...Then there's my marriage, to Rickon, it's...It's just so..."

Suddenly it made sense to Sansa; she knew exactly what was troubling Shireen now.

"Shireen, you have nothing to fear, Rickon may seem...wild, but he has been taught how to respect women, he will not be...ungallant for you."

Shireen shook her head. "Because it's his duty, that's all it'll be, duty. No love could blossom, not with me like this."

She gestured to her scars.

Sansa shook her head. "Shireen; Rickon isn't like that; we're not, judging by appearances it not something we do."

"Yeah, things are different here." Beth added.

Jeyne chipped in too. "Trust me, I'm sure Rickon will be happy, that he will be able to love you, given time."

The other girls nodded in agreement. Shireen bit her lip, looking uncertain. But she seemed a little more at ease at least. There was another silence, but now it was more they were searching for a different subject to talk about.

Finally, Beth broke the silence.

"Have, have any of you had your first kiss yet?" She suddenly blurted out, before blushing.

Some of the others blushed too and looked away, or muttered.

Sansa sighed but nodded. "Yes...Joffrey."

There were pained faces from everyone at that.

"Oh Sansa, I, I'm sorry." Beth gasped.

She shook her head. "It's alright."

There was a brief pause before Jeyne then admitted. "I...I've had mine too."

That drew a reaction from everyone and Sansa raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, who, Theon…?"

"No..." Jeyne replied, blushing. "S...Solas."

That drew gasps from everyone, Sansa couldn't believe it when she heard it. "Gods, Jeyne, seriously..."

"It's alright; it never went further." She admitted.

Sansa just nodded, relieved at that. Things seemed to indeed be getting better, she could only hope that they would remain so, after everything they had endured.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Forgot to mention yesterday, that previous chapter was the last Solas chapter for this story.


	53. Arya VII

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 53 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Thewriter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya smiled to herself as she sheathed Needle, she was breathing heavily, perspiring heavily too; she had been training hard, determined to catch up on all her missed practice.

' _I think, I'm back to where I was, my Water Dancing skills are now how I remember them.'_ She thought to herself. _'Good, now I need, keep practising, get even better, improve them.'_

She almost wanted to laugh when she spotted Hostor Frey, seething as he saw her, realizing what she had been doing. But it was clear he wasn't in the mood for being made to look a fool again, so he stayed away.

She kept Needle with her, now that it had been reforged with Silverite and had become so much stronger, she was loathe to part with it. Not only that, she sought to ensure the blade wouldn't be stolen, as she knew it might be.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. _'Hostor will stop at nothing to stop me being myself; to force me to be a proper Lady and to be his. He'd try and steal Needle...that's not all he'd try and steal, but I've not had to worry about him sneaking into my chambers for some reason?'_

She had to admit, she found it odd. She had been expecting him to try, to have to fight off a rape attempt, but nothing happened. It didn't make sense to her; and only added to her problems. Her sleep was troubled enough as it was, without these added issues.

Shrugging she pushed the thought away and sighed, she was still tired, her muscles screaming, the sweat covered her, but she knew just what to do. So, rolling her neck to ease the joints in it, she began making her way to her destination.

When she arrived she looked around carefully and, satisfied, she entered. She was heading for one of Winterfell's hot springs, she had decided bathing there would help her relax, as well as get clean. So, setting Needle down carefully, her ears were sharp enough she'd hear an approaching threat in time to get it, she began to remove her clothes.

As she did so, she bit her lip as she examined what she could see of her body. What stood out the most to her were her main scars. She knew she had several, but they were mostly small. It was the five most significant ones that occupied her mind.

' _Even though I can only see two, and in public, only two of the others are generally visible.'_ She noted to herself. _'Still I'm aware of all of them…?'_

She pondered this as she noted the scar across her right forearm, from elbow to wrist, the scar that curved a quarter of the way around her knee. She also thought of her others, the one beneath her right eye, the one on the left side of her neck and the diagonal rent down her back from right shoulder to left hip.

She shook her head, much like the white locks of hair that framed the right side of her face, they were part of her now.

With another tired sigh she shook her head and slipped into the hot spring, instantly feeling her muscles unknot as the hot water soaked her skin. She allowed herself to float for a moment before simply leaning against the edge, only her head above the water.

"Arry?"

The startled voice broke her out of her relaxed state. Instantly her eyes widened, even if they hadn't called her that, now a term of endearment it seemed, she would have recognized the voice instantly.

She looked around wildly and saw him, at the other end of the hot spring, Gendry. He too was wide-eyed, clearly having not anticipated seeing her there.

Her face began to grow hot and not due to the water. "Gendry, what, how...what are you doing here?"

He bit his lip, blushing just as red as Arya was certain she herself was. "I...I came here to relax, after working at the forge all day."

"Oh, I, I did the same, came here after all that training, just to relax." She replied, shifting slightly.

She couldn't deny it was a little uncomfortable and shocking, not to mention embarrassing, them both having the same idea and encountering each other naked like this. Luckily the water distorted things, so they weren't completely exposed. Despite herself, Arya found herself thinking.

' _Gods, if Septa Mordane, or my mother, caught us, they'd go crazy.'_ The thought actually nearly made her laugh.

Gendry seemed to relax too; perhaps realizing what she just did, they were to be married soon, it wasn't like seeing each other naked was going to be an issue.

So instead, she moved closer, so they were next to each other and they continued to bathe, washing themselves and relaxing, Gendry smiled, overcoming his own nervousness.

"So, I heard everything's been arranged for the wedding?" He remarked.

She nodded. "Yes, it'll be a Northern ceremony, but, out of respect for your roots, our Septon will also say a few words. Oh and um, my parents have a little surprise in store for you."

Gendry raised an eyebrow. "Really...well, guess I'll wait and see. You know, I spoke with King Stannis today, he, he wanted to offer me, legitimization. For me to inherit Storm's End once he claimed the throne."

"Gods..." She gasped, shocked.

"I know, I refused, politely." He revealed. "I told him, I wasn't going to take you from your family, I wanted to stay here in Winterfell with you. I didn't need to become a Baratheon."

Arya couldn't help but smile at that and then leaned closer, kissing him. He responded at once and they kissed for some time, losing themselves in it before suddenly parting.

"Um, we should...wait." She muttered, realizing how close they came to going, further.

Gendry just nodded in agreement and they resumed their bath, trying hard to calm down once again.

* * *

That night, Arya faced another challenge, the horrific nightmares that had plagued her since her return of the Fade. Nightmares in which she dreamed of her time in the Fade, the horrors she faced.

Sometimes Cole never appeared and she was consumed, sometimes Nightmare himself would appear and devour her whole. Always she would awaken with a cry, hearing his mocking laughter ringing in her ear.

She did so now and looked around wildly, trying to reassure herself she was safe, in her own chambers, in Winterfell. It was then, to her surprise, the door opened.

"Arya, are you…?" It was her mother.

Biting her lip Arya shook her head. "Just a bad dream, I'll be fine mother."

Yet surprisingly, her mother did not leave. She came right over to her, setting the candle she had been carrying down on bedside table.

"Oh Arya." She said softly, embracing her.

Arya suddenly felt her tensions leave her; she couldn't deny there made been many issues between her and her mother, but this, this felt right. She had never felt safer as her mother held her, comforted her, gently smoothing her hair.

"Mother I...thank you." She whispered at last.

Catelyn nodded. "I know it's been, difficult between us Arya. I never wanted that, but, I couldn't see what I was doing. I am sorry."

Arya smiled. "So am I. I'm just glad you're here now, I, I need you."

Catelyn returned the smile and remained that way for some time, until finally, Arya was able to drift back to sleep.

Arya wasn't sure, the following morning how long her mother had remained, but the candle that was by her bedside when she woke up, was a fresh one, only half burned down, while the stump of the first lay next to it.

It was clearly a long time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	54. Varric IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 54 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric quickly weighed his options; this wasn't going to be easy, he'd have to think fast on his feet and offer a good explanation, especially since what he was about to do would automatically put him in the line of fire for Macrinus' rage.

"Ah, I see, very...worrying, my Lord." He said as nonchalantly as he could. "Regular Lyrium is dangerous enough, but the Red stuff...that's beyond dangerous. I know, it's not something you should even consider using, or letting anywhere near this place."

Balon raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, you sound very...worried about that?"

Macrinus stepped forwards. "Of course he does, My Lord, don't you see. He's worried you've found a better buyer. After all; he knows what he's offering is inferior to that..."

"I know what Red Lyrium does...I've seen it's effects and dangers first hand." Varric insisted.

"Dwarf, you are wasting all our time." Macrinus snapped. "Take your pathetic attempts of trade elsewhere. We have no need for..."

Asha however cut him off. "I am still interested in hearing the Dwarf's proposal. Especially since he claims to know about this Red Lyrium."

Macrinus glowered but capitulated and all eyes turned to Varric again. He grinned; now was his chance, although what he was about to reveal wasn't pleasant, he could at least, hopefully, screw up Macrinus' plans.

So with a careful glance at the Venatori agent, Varric began to explain.

"Ten years ago, my brother Bartrand and I led an expedition, in the Free Marches, part of Thedas. We were going underground, to the Deep Roads, to try and find...well, treasure. What we found was more than we bargained for." He paused for a moment remembering the past. "We found an ancient Thaig, underground city, so old it barely looked Dwarven. Everywhere within that city, lying dormant, was Red Lyrium. We found an idol of the stuff, Bartrand took it, trapped me and our companions, the idol drove him mad, it did the same, to Kirkwall's Knight Commander of the Templars, before turning her into a statue of Lyrium..."

He continued with his story, seeing he had their full attention. He went on the explain about what had happened since then, the Mage-Templar war, the sudden appearance of more Red Lyrium, the dangers it posed, what had become of his brother since then. Throughout his story, Varric could see Macrinus getting more edgy.

"So you see, Red Lyrium is certainly not something you should consider using. It harms the user more than anyone else." Varric said at last.

Macrinus glowered. "Only for fools who can't control it; unlike my master, the Elder One."

Varric had to suppress another grin, Macrinus had just made a big mistake; especially as Varric wasn't done with the story.

Balon looked from Varric to Macrinus and back again. Asha however narrowed her eyes and moved slightly. Varric's attention wasn't on her though as he suddenly felt it, a strange singing in his mind, there was Red Lyrium here, going by the volume of singing, it was in this very room.

"Funny you should say that, Macrinus." Varric replied urbanely. "You see, there are two groups, working together with an Ancient Magister named Corypheus, they are known as the Venatori and Red Templars and are spreading Red Lyrium for their own use..."

Macrinus scoffed. "Oh, you really think that..."

Varric then revealed. "Funny that both groups called Corypheus, the Elder One, in fact, it's their official title for him."

As he did so, he produced some documents which he handed to Balon. Macrinus tensed and watched, Varric then held out another set of documents.

"These are my writings...so you can make sure I didn't make any of the others up." He clarified.

Balon nodded and began reading. With a growl Macrinus spoke, about to step forwards.

"My Lord, we cannot waste time with..." He stopped short.

Varric saw why, Asha had moved behind him and now held a knife to his throat. As she did so, she also reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal of Red Lyrium, just as Balon looked up from the letters, glaring.

"So, Macrinus, you dare try to..."

Macrinus snarled. "You will all bow before the Elder One, you…!"

He never finished as Balon gestured to Asha and she quickly killed him, dropping him to the ground. At Varric's insistence she also threw the Red Lyrium crystal out of the window, causing it to smash on the rocks below.

* * *

After the body was removed and matters calmed down, Varric found himself sitting with Balon and Asha, in much more comfortable settings.

"Well, this has certainly been quite the turn of events Master Tethras." Balon remarked. "I am quite interested in these matters you speak of and curious to learn more."  
Varric smiled lightly. "True enough, well, you do need to know of the dangers...Not to mention, other matters. What about the war currently raging in the mainland?"

Balon shrugged. "Why worry about that; it will not affect us, we..."

"The war benefits Corypheus, you just had a Venatori Agent here under your nose." Varric pointed out. "It's already affected you..."

He wondered if he should mention how, due to his son Theon, the Starks were prepared to send aid to them. But decided to hold off on that yet.

Asha shook her head. "Father, Varric is right, we still need to conserve our strength, but we cannot just ignore everything."

Balon sighed but nodded in the end. "You are right of course, so, Master Tethras, we need to...discuss certain matters and."

He cut himself off from finishing as suddenly they heard rapid footsteps and the door burst open.

"My lord, ships, a massive fleet, we, they've..."

They all jumped to their feet and hurried to the window; to their shock they saw this was so. The Iron Islands had been cut off, surrounded by a large fleet of ships, they were all trapped.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's Varric's storyline done now.


	55. Alistair IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 55 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; glad you liked them :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, they certainly are.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

The moment he heard the horns, Alistair knew there was trouble, he instantly hurried out, nearly running into Stroud, Carver and Pyp. He noted, as expected, that Pyp was struggling with the sudden overwhelming headache that came from sensing the Darkspawn for the first time, especially as there seemed to be so many of them based on what Alistair himself was sensing.

"What, what is...How do I…?" Pyp gasped.

Alistair shook his head. "Just try to focus; with each one we kill, that feeling will weaken."  
Pyp nodded, taking a deep breath. "That's a good incentive, alright."

"Let's go, we need to hurry!" Stroud called out.

Nodding and, reassured Pyp was alright and prepared, Alistair drew his sword and shield and rushed onwards with his fellow Grey Wardens.

"Maker's breath." He gasped.

He now understood the imperative nature of the horns and the shouts he had heard. The Darkspawn were attacking, but not at the Wall. They were in fact already in Castle Black. Shrieks had climbed the Wall and made their way down.

Genlocks and Hurlocks had found their way through previously unknown passages, amongst them were the undead creatures, the ones the Night's Watch had called Wights.

"This isn't good." Carver muttered. "We're already heavily outnumbered."

That was true, even with the Wildlings aiding them, the Night's Watch was in trouble.

Alistair however knew there was no other option; so they charged in immediately cutting down the nearest Darkspawn. With four down they turned to the main battle. Seeing them, the Night's Watch member, Jon Snow, called out.

"Fire, the Wights can only be killed by fire!"

Alistair nodded, and quickly ducked under another attack before countering it. He looked around and saw the conflict was growing more intense, from the burst of flames he could see some of the Wights were being vanquished. He continued to fight through the horde that was attacking, but it was clear they were being backed up, already on the back foot.

Especially due to the Shrieks, as well as the Genlocks and Hurlocks that used bows, firing down on them from ramparts. Raising his shield to block some arrows he called out to those nearest him.

"We need to do something about those archers." He paused and then added. "They're all dangerous but the archers and the Shrieks, we need to take them down, quickly!"

There were shouts and calls and soon the battle was raging again. Alistair couldn't help but note that together, all three parts of this alliance worked well together.

Stroud then remarked. "We need to be quick, more and more are coming in!"

Alistair nodded and quickly cut down a nearby Genlock, just as Carver took down a small group of Hurlocks.

To his relief Alistair noted that the archers had been dealt with, at least no new ones were coming. But there was still more breaking through. They had to keep it together, to form a strong defence. But before they could do that, they still had to finish off the Shrieks, all that remained of the first attack wave. Luckily they were being dealt with, Alistair was pleased to see that Pyp had responded well to his Joining and was already adapting to being a Grey Warden, fighting with good skill.

' _Good, that's the first wave done. Now for the rest.'_ He thought.

He joined Mormont and Mance Rayder as they regrouped their forces and formed a defensive line over the encroaching Darkspawn and Wights.

The Darkspawn were now comprised almost entirely of Hurlocks and Genlocks; but four of them stood out, two Alphas each. Not only that two of the Darkspawn were the last ones he wanted to see, Ogres.

He grit his teeth. "Not good, not good at all. Be careful, we've got even more dangerous ones here, watch out for the largest ones!"

They readied themselves then fought as the Darkspawn reached them. The battle raged strongly for some time. Alistair forced himself to fight onwards, cutting down the nearest enemies.

He couldn't help but note things were not going well, despite the sudden change. _'We started off poorly, started to gain the advantage...but then this happened and now we're struggling again.'_

It was clear that nothing was going to work and they'd have to turn things around quick or be crushed.

As always, they knew their best chance was to take out the stronger Darkspawn, in order to weaken the others. Thankfully the last of the attacking Wights seemed to be vanquished. Alistair however had his hands full, he used his sword and shield to block attacks from the two Genlock Alphas.

Gritting his teeth he forced himself to give some ground and then, with them overbalanced, he dodged to the side and they stumbled. Taking advantage of that he swiftly decapitated one of the beasts, but the other recovered. He struck out, cutting it on the arm. It roared and rammed into him with it's massive shield. He cried out in response, quickly rolled and pulled himself up to his feet.

' _Not good.'_ He noted; eyes narrowing.

Still, he took his chance and blocked the Alpha's next attack with his sword before slamming the edge of his shield into its face. Leaving it dazed he thrust his sword upwards, impaling it. Once it fell dead, he turned and froze at what he saw. One of the Ogre's was already attacking and before Alistair's eyes, Mormont was crushed in the beasts hands.

Horrified and enraged, he yelled in rage and charged it. He slashed at it's legs, making it roar and turn to him. Without any hesitation, Alistair stepped back and leapt up, driving his sword through it's chest, forcing it to fall onto its back. He swiftly withdrew his sword, and as the Ogre weakly reached up to try and grab him, he thrust his sword back into its chest, using both hands this time.

The beast perished and Alistair withdrew his sword and leapt off its corpse.

He hurried to Mormont's side but it was too late, the man was dead. Bowing his head he looked around; this death was having a disheartening effect; but the battle wasn't over.

"Do not falter; we must remain strong, we must defeat them! Don't let his death be in vain!" He called out. "Rally to me, let us fight on, forward!"

With a resounding cheer they recovered and the battle continued.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	56. Jon IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 56 of my crossover chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon grit his teeth as he avoided another attack. He was fighting, Longclaw in one hand, a lit torch in the other.

' _Just how many are there.'_ He thought angrily. _'We're going to be overwhelmed.'_

He knew they faced far too many enemies but there was no other opportunity; no chance to stem the tide. They were attacking right within the castle, using passages that had been hidden before. Thanks to that they had been able to open the gates, letting in more.

"Jon, look out!"

He blocked the attack by one of the Darkspawn, now revealed to be a Genlock, before countering and killing it. It was then a Wight attempted to attack him. Jon wasted no time attacking it with the torch before it could defend itself, as it went up in flames he joined the fight again, killing more Darkspawn. He then spotted the person who had called out to him, it was Pyp.

"Pyp, are you…?"

He nodded. "Yes, focus Jon, we can't let our attention waver for a moment with these creatures."

Jon nodded; noting Pyp appeared to be in pain. But there was no time to ask; as already another wave of Darkspawn was upon them. Amongst them was another Wight, Jon reacted at once, throwing the torch directly at it and ignited it.

He then swiftly blocked another attack, ducked under the following one and countered, cutting down two Genlocks. He turned in time to see Pyp taking down several Genlocks. He couldn't deny he was surprised. Pyp's skill in battle seemed to have drastically improved, at least from the last time Jon saw him.

"Pyp…?"

"Don't ask." He replied; shaking his head. "It's not clear, but apparently I might be stronger due to the Joining. But nothing definite can be figured out."  
Jon sighed. "Alright, but we better keep going, here's more!"

Pyp spun around and they continued to attack; however it was clear things were not going well. Gritting his teeth he cut down another two Darkspawn before looking for any way to turn the tide, but nothing offered itself. Their only consolation was that it seemed no more were coming, and it was just Darkspawn now.

' _There has to be something, but, but what...We need to defeat the ones here, then find some way to stop new attacks.'_ He fretted. _'But we're still heavily outnumbered and we're losing people.'_

He quickly struck, thrusting Longclaw through a Shriek's torso, those ones still troubled him greatly. But the ones which truly made him fearful were the giant ones, Ogres. Unfortunately things were going from bad to worse. They were flagging, Mormont was dead; killed by one of the Ogres which was then killed by the Grey Warden Alistair.

Jon was worried at first but Alistair was quick to restore morale; he continued to fight.

Hopeful that they might still have a chance. The Wildlings and Night's Watch were putting up a good fight while the Grey Wardens led the charge. To his surprise, things seemed to be finally turning their Way. But that was when he realized something which caused him fear.

Another of those Ogre's was present and he could see a small group of dead Wildlings, although one was still alive. He recognized that fiery hair anywhere.

"Ygritte!" He cried out as he rushed over.

She looked up in shock, she had clearly been injured, and now the Ogre was bearing down on her, with her helpless to try and escape.

"Jon, no!" She cried out. "Don't. You'll..."

He reached her side, holding his sword out, ready to attack. "I'm not leaving you!"

She scowled and tried to raise her spear, but she couldn't even stand, her injuries were clearly too severe.

"I...I can't..." She choked out before her grip loosened.

"Ygritte!"

But it was no good, she slumped over, eyes closing. Jon glared as he turned his attention back to the Ogre. It was now right on them, with a roar it raised it's fist to attack. Jon leapt forwards and cut at it's legs. He then rolled underneath it, forcing it to turn, away from Ygritte.

Unfortunately this put him in the path of more Genlocks which managed to attack him, wounding him. He cried out and swiftly fought back, only narrowly avoiding being crushed by the Ogre, but the felt the force of the blow and fell back. He quickly recovered, but he was already badly injured.

He fought hard to focus, he couldn't let this be the end. The Ogre roared and attempted to attack again, but Jon took no chances, he rolled out of the way, despite the fact it made his vision spin. He made his move and attacked again. He continued this, attempting to keep going despite his own injuries, gradually bleeding the Ogre until it finally fell dead. Staggering he reached where Ygritte was lying, she was still breathing, but her breathing was shallow.

"Ygritte..." He whispered softly.

She did not respond. Jon felt weak; he couldn't keep going. He looked up and saw Carver Hawke cutting down a pair of Darkspawn, a pair of Hurlock Alphas, that were attempting to attack him and Ygritte. That was the last thing he saw before he collapsed and blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter and of Jon's storyline in this story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	57. Hawke IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 57 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Who, me, never :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, it's not looking good.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Hawke sighed as he looked around Yunkai; he was walking the city, surveying the damage done during the battle. People were already hard at work rebuilding and trying to remove the dead. Hawke did what he could to help, but his mind was distracted.

' _This isn't what I expected. So much damage, so many lost, was it truly all worth it.'_ He wondered; but then he saw those they had saved.

The freed slaves, the people who had been put under domination by the Venatori; all of them relieved and happy, working with Hawke's army to try and fix the city and see that things were fixed. He looked at their faces, at the very people he had saved. He smiled softly as he regarded this.

Finally he made up his mind. _'For everyone here that survived, the freedom they now hold...Yes, it's worth it.'_

He smiled at that and began to make his way to the city's chief building, where his friends were waiting. As he walked he considered how things had gone so far. He was here with his army and some of his closest allies, Anders, Fenris and his newer friends Blackwall.

Meanwhile, He knew some of the other people who had gone with Daenerys to Meereen. Meanwhile some stayed behind in Astapor. However he still knew nothing of the battle at Meereen, or Merrill's fate.

Before long he finally arrived at the central building and saw Fenris, Anders and Blackwall waiting. He couldn't help but note that they were apprehensive and whispering together.

"What's going on?" He queried.

They all turned to him and Anders sighed. "News is spreading about Corypheus; throughout all the lands..."

Hawke raised an eyebrow, noticing their hesitance. "But?"

"But only Essos believes us and is prepared to take action about it. Thedas believes but...there are still too many issues there for them to focus on this." Fenris added. "Westeros on the other hand, only a handful believe and they are in a state of utter chaos."

Blackwall nodded. In agreement. "Yes, worse than that, there doesn't seem to be any hope of it abating any time soon...Plus, Queen Daenerys likely still intends to stake her claim to Westeros and its throne."

Hawke sighed and shook his head. "I might have guessed, well, there's not much else we can do at the moment...Except be ready to make a move again, soon."

They all nodded and were quiet for a minute; but then; while dwelling on this, they heard rapidly approaching footsteps. They all turned quickly, wary as they were still attempting to ensure there was no remaining enemies in the city. It turned out however to be a messenger.

"Master Hawke, I...I bring news of the siege of Meereen." He said. "Queen Daenerys has successfully conquered the city; she wanted me to tell you that...Merrill is safe, but must wait in Meereen to recover from her injuries."

Hawke gasped at this, relief flooded him; Merrill was safe.

He knew right away what he wanted to do, but he couldn't, not yet. He turned to the others.

"I...Yunkai, we..." He stammered.

They all merely smiled and Anders spoke. "Don't worry Hawke, we'll take care of things here, go and see Merrill."

Smiling himself; Hawke nodded and departed as quickly as he could, heading for Meereen.

* * *

It did not take long and he quickly dismounted almost as soon as he was through the city gates, before the horse had even stopped. He realized he was expected, Zevran and Josephine stood nearby, both waiting for him to arrive it seemed.

"Ah, the Champion of Kirkwall makes his triumphant appearance." Zevran quipped.

Josephine smiled softly. "Hawke, welcome, please, this way, I'll take you to Merrill."

He nodded. "Thank you."

He followed them as they walked through the city; Hawke was preparing himself as he was warned about how Merrill had been treated while captive. He was horrified, it was worse than he thought; the descriptions of her injuries confirmed his worst fears, Merrill had been horribly tortured.

But he forced those thoughts from his mind as he finally reached the room and entered it. What mattered was Merrill was safe and finally, they would see each other again.

Merrill was seated upright in the bed, many of her wounds were bandaged, treated, thankfully things did not seem to look too bad. But Hawke could see she was still in pain; however her eyes lit up as he entered.

"Hawke!"

Grinning he immediately approached her and they embraced joyfully; she winced a little, due to her injuries, but she did not let go. Hawke shifted a little, being as gently as he could.

"Oh Merrill...Sweet Maker, you're alright, we, we..." He choked out.

She smiled, letting her own tears fall as she was overjoyed by the reunion; she couldn't deny however, something worrying her, one that she had to share with Hawke.

"Hawke..." She said; her voice trembling. "Samson isn't here...he, he must've escaped and Corypheus was never here either."

Hawke sighed and spoke quietly. "I understand, don't worry, we'll figure something out. At least Danarius has been captured, we have hope too...There's much to tell you about, but for now, let's, let's just enjoy the time we now have to be together again."

Merrill smiled and tightened her grip on Hawke. He couldn't deny it felt good, to feel her touch again. They would savour this moment for as long as they could.

* * *

End of chapter and of Hawke's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	58. Alistair V

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 58 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, they are :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Alistair sighed as he stood, watching over the two people lying in the beds before him. The battle was over, following the deaths of the Alphas and Ogres, the Darkspawn wavered and began to flee. More were slaughtered as they escaped and finally the battle ended.

As they recovered in relief, many began to work trying to block the passages the Darkspawn had used. Meanwhile the dead were being removed for burning. They also looked for the wounded, that was then they found them.

' _Now here they lie; badly injured, but thankfully spared the Blight.'_ He noted. _'But, why them?'_

He let out another sigh as he observed the unconscious bodies of Jon Snow and Ygritte, their injuries had been treated yet they were yet to recover.

He shook his head. _'The two of them...people do not yet realize the full relationship between them. But if what I heard is right, it will cause trouble for them both. All due to an outdated belief.'_

It did not sit well with him; but he had more important things to to do right now. Not only that, there was still other matters that required his attention, especially worrying ones. But for now, he couldn't simply leave; not until he was certain the two before him were safe.

He remained where he was, barely moving until suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. He turned and saw the two people; he recognized them now, having learned their names. One was a young man, from the Night's Watch, named Samwell Tarly. The young woman was a Wildling, carrying a baby, her name was Gilly.

"Oh, we...we didn't expect…?" Sam gasped upon seeing Alistair.

Alistair smiled lightly and nodded. "It's alright. They'll, they'll be fine, they managed to avoid the Blight, despite their injuries. Although they've yet to wake up."

Gilly bowed her head and asked sadly. "Is, is there any chance, do we know when they'll wake up?"

"I'm afraid not, no." He said at last.

They were all quiet for a while; until finally Alistair spoke up.

"Listen, I need to check up on other things." He stated. "Can you stay with them?"

They immediately nodded and Alistair thanked them before leaving the infirmary, briefly passing Maester Aemon who was seeing to the injured. As he stepped outside, savouring the cold air, Alistair noticed Stroud was already approaching him. He waited for the older man to approach, noticing his expression.

"Bad news I assume?" He queried.

Stroud shrugged. "Hard to say. As you've heard, word has been spreading about Corypheus. Across all three of the conjoined land. The reactions of various people however have been, mixed."

"Mixed?"

"Some take the matter seriously; others less so...Here is Westeros it is the worst." Stroud explained. "In Essos at least, most people believe and are preparing to do something about it. In Thedas, just about everyone who heard believes. But things are still pretty tense over there."

Alistair nodded slowly. "Makes sense, everything is...messed up with the Orlesian civil war and others issues."

Stroud agreed. "Meanwhile, here in Westeros, we are still trying to spread the word, but from what we've heard so far...only so many of people actually believe. Of them, even fewer are prepared to actually do anything about it. The Night's Watch is sending their usual requests for more man, within which will be including warnings about Corypheus, word about him and his role in all that has happened."

Alistair paused, considering this.

With a tired exhalation he noted.

"It will ensure we will reach the furthest parts of Westeros...but, will anyone else really believe us, what if we are stuck with so few allies?"

Stroud shook his head. "Maybe so, but it's all we can do. We're not the only ones however. There are people from our world; building a reputation here, Templars mostly. Amongst them is a familiar face, Cullen Rutherford."

Alistair smiled at that. "Cullen; I remember him. Well, hopefully he'll convince those that we cannot, we can only wait and see."

Stroud agreed, both of them knew right now, nothing they could do now but wait. Wait and hope by making as many preparations as they could for whatever might possibly come next. In the hopes they would be ready to face Corypheus and whatever he brought forth.

* * *

End of chapter and of Alistair's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please


	59. Anora III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 59 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Anora**

Anora fought to maintain her composure as she sat on the throne, back in Denerim. She was listening to the Arls and Banns as they all spoke, some showing concern, others seemed angry. Not that she could blame them, news was spreading fast and there was much to discuss, but they simply could not agree on anything, least of all, the order in which to discuss matters. She looked over at Eamon who nodded wearily; clearly sharing her sentiments.

"This cannot go on Eamon, we need to to put a stop to this, we still have a number of things to cover." She stated.

He sighed. "I know Your Majesty, but they are clearly too far gone to listen."

She almost groaned at that; unable to think of a way to restore order, even as she stood up, attempting to speak to them all. She was startled by a sudden wave of dizziness but kept herself composed and let it pass.

"Lords and Ladies of Ferelden!" She called out; to no effect. "Lords and Ladies of Ferelden!"

Still nothing, but then one of the Lords stepped forwards, on she recognized. Teryn Fergus Cousland suddenly spoke, his voice louder than the rest.  
"My fellow Lords and Ladies, that is enough, is this the deference we show our Queen as she tries to address us!"

They all instantly quietened down and looked, first at Fergus, then at Anora.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks you Teryn Cousland." She said to him before addressing everyone. "Now, we must deal with all these matters, let us handle them properly! We are now aware of the source of the threats we have faced recently, especially the incident in Redcliffe involving the Mages."

Eamon then added. "As Her Majesty was able to aid in resolving the matter, we learned the Venatori were behind it, they and the Red Templars answer to a revived Tevinter Magister known as Corypheus, we now know what we face, the evidence given to us is all too circumstantial to ignore."

There were whispers at this, none of them seemed to be questioning Corypheus existence, but as Anora listened she realized what the problem was.

"I am aware of your caution, those who wish to go immediately to battle, remember we are but one nation." She explained. "We are a proud people and rightly so, but even we are outmatched by this...We must consider what many may think is impossible."

That set more whispering however and she had to raise her voice to be heard.

"Yes, we must ally with our old enemy, Orlais!" She stated. "Difficult enough with our old enmity; but they are still in civil war which makes negotiations impossible."

One of the oldest Arls, Arl Wulff, spoke up, indignant. "Are you sure our survival is so dependant on Orlais."

Anora shook her head. "No, for that is not what I said. We will not be dependant on Orlais, we will be dependant on each other, for if we do not work together, we will both be destroyed!"

That sent a ripple through the room, more whispering, but it was clear her words had effect, the news they had heard about Corypheus and the news about his armies had certainly had a part in that.

Anora later considered the effects of the meeting with the Arls and Banns, while they were yet to reach a conclusive decision, things were moving carefully towards a definite plan.

The possibility of allying with Orlais was still a difficult issue, but right now, there wasn't much consideration for it, due to Orlais' own civil war. Anora however also faced another issue; she had felt strangely ill over the past several days, her wave of dizziness in the throne room had been part of it.

"Well, that confirms everything, Your Majesty." The elderly healer said as he finished examining her.

She sighed and nodded. "Very well, let's hear it, what is it?"

The healer smiled and revealed the news. "It is no illness, Your Majesty, you have finally succeeded is all."

"Finally...succeeded…?" Anora questioned. "What are you…?"

Her eyes widened as she slowly realize the truth.

The healer nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty, you are with child."

She had done it, she and Alistair had done it at last; she was pregnant.

* * *

End of chapter and of Anora's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	60. Cullen IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 60 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
raw666: Not a silly question at all, I can see your logic and it raises a good point, the best answer I can provide is logistics, the length of time it would take Nevarra (if you look at a map of Thedas) to get aid to Ferelden by either land or sea would take far too long for it to arrive on time, compared to Orlais which simply needs to cross the Frostback Mountains.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yeah, she is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

Cullen remained pensive as he sat at the desk in the room that had been set up as an office of sorts for him. He was considering his efforts so far, he couldn't believe how much things had changed ever since the explosion, now he was looking at the end of the current year approaching and the start of a new one.

' _Apparently an important year for the people living here...what was they said, 300 years since...Aegon's Landing.'_ He mused.

He didn't know much of Westeros' history, but he learned enough to know the significance of that name and that event, which told him all he needed to know. He knew the date was important to the Starks too, for certain reasons, but right now Cullen's thoughts were on other matters.

Nevertheless he gave some thought to those events. _'The decision had been made to hold Lady Arya and Ser Gendry's wedding on the first day of the new year. Meanwhile, we do everything we can to prepare, despite difficulties right now.'_

He knew things were tense, due to Arya's rejected betrothed, Hostor Frey still being present, also it was clear that Queen Selyse Baratheon disapproved too. But neither of them were capable of doing anything about it.

That wasn't the only matter right now, but Cullen couldn't help but note that, apart from a few times where he, one of Arya's family, or Arya herself had to warn off Hostor Frey or Selyse Baratheon, there wasn't any troubles.

He smiled as he noted that. _'Typical of Solas, he made sure they were protected by casting wards around their chambers. I just hope they are still alright, Solas' current condition might mean...'_

Shaking his head he tried to focus on the other matters on his mind. He considered the reports littering the top of his desk and sighed. He had received reports from Templars throughout the land in response to his requests to spread the word of Corypheus. He knew the Night's Watch were now doing so too, aided by some of the Grey Wardens.

' _Now I hear that the word has been spread, but...'_ He shook his head, appalled. _'Corypheus is more than likely the most dangerous threat this land has ever faced, yet only the North and the Riverlands, excepting the Freys, are willing to prepare and do something about it. Other places, the Stormlands, the Vale, Dragonstone...They have taken the matter to heart, but aren't doing anything.'_

He sighed, he couldn't answer anything about the Iron Islands until he heard from Varric again. What troubled him the most however was the reactions of the remaining parts of Westeros, the Westerlands, Crownlands, the Reach and Dorne.

Leaving his office Cullen reflected on these troubling thoughts.

' _They've brushed aside the news about Corypheus as unimportant. Not even caring, these could spell their end.'_

Sadly, it was clear to Cullen there was nothing he could do, so he had to focus on his current issues. He made his way to Solas' chambers and knocked on the door, he entered. Solas lay in his bed, still recovering.

"Cullen, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He queried, looking up from his book.

Cullen nodded. "I...I wanted to ask you something. I know you've been protecting Lady Arya and the others with wards. Are they still safe, are the words…?"

Solas nodded. "Yes, they are; fear not, they are safe. Only my death would destroy them, or my willingly dispelling them. That will not happen any time soon, rest assured."

Cullen nodded; grateful and, after sharing news with Solas about spreading the word of Corypheus and the reactions, Cullen left. He knew they had no other choice now, but to wait and see what happened, and to pray they would still have time to react when it did.

* * *

End of chapter and of Cullen's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we're nearing the end now, we have only two Jaime chapters, a Morrigan chapter, a Sansa chapter and an Arya chapter to go, as well as one final chapter, which will see me finish this story off by the end of the year.

Won't be online tomorrow really, definitely won't be uploading anything at least, so I'll say it now, for all who read this story, for tomorrow, Merry Christmas.


	61. Jaime V

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 61 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, you too :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yes, it is and thank you :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
raw666: Well, here we go, take a look and see, sadly that wouldn't be possible as we see it through Jaime's eyes, nobody else's.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime let out a soft sigh as he left the Red Keep, along with Brienne. He almost wanted to laugh at the irony of something like this happening right now, on the very eve of Joffrey and Margaery's wedding.

' _Here we are, on the last day of 299 AL and another Qunari issue has risen up.'_ He thought to himself. _'Although...This is more serious than most.'_

He had just received word from Bronn that one of his men had been murdered. The man was a known troublemaker, overzealous and sometimes unreasonably cruel, but murder was murder. The culprits, two Elves, had apparently gone to the Qunari for protection.

With Bronn now having his hands full keeping the rest of the Gold Cloaks in line, it fell to Jaime to deal with the Arishok, having been sent by his father, who seemed to finally realize that Jaime had an understanding with the Qunari and could deal with them in ways everybody else couldn't.

Shaking his head Jaime sighed. _'It really isn't that hard, anyone could do it, respect their ways, treat them with honour and they will do the same...Of course, the old me would never have done that. I should thank the Seven for putting sense into me before all this.'_

He still shuddered at the now distant memory of those Lyrium nightmares. He considered what he knew of his fellow Kingsguard, Ser Loras and Ser Balon were out in the streets of King's Landing, doing what they could to ensure things would be ready, that they would be secure for tomorrow.

Ser Meryn and Ser Boros were in the Red Keep with Joffrey, who would be 'dealing' with petitions in the throne room. Ser Arys was with Myrcella, fulfilling his duties as her protector, while Ser Osmund had been appointed to a similar post for Tommen. It was hard to tell which of them was most displeased about that.

As they walked to the Qunari compound, Jaime glanced over his shoulder at Brienne, biting his lip. She caught him looking but instead of looking away, they both paused for a moment, lost in each other. It only lasted a moment, but the shared emotion between them felt all the stronger.

They quickly recovered however and hurried on the compound. When they arrived, the usual guard was standing there, armed and irritable.

"We seek an audience with the Arishok." Jaime stated at once.

The Qunari nodded. "Yes, he is expecting you, enter Basra."

With that the gates opened. Jaime shared an uneasy look with Brienne before they both entered. The Arishok was indeed waiting and was armed, with a giant sword and a similar double-headed battle-axe. Both were strapped to his back as he stood at the base of the steps this time, waiting for them to approach.

"Greetings Jaime Lannister." He said.

Jaime nodded. "Arishok, I know you have been expecting us, we are here in regards to the Elves who..."

The Arishok shook his head. "Irrelevant, you were sent here on some fool errand by your worthless King. But you have another purpose here, have you found the Tome of Koslun?"

Jaime sighed. "No, Arishok, but that..."

"Is all that matters here." The Arishok cut him off. "So, we are still denied the Tome of Koslun, still denied Par Vollen, forced to endure this festering cesspit of a city and for what?"

Jaime could sense the Arishok's anger and knew this wasn't going well, but justice had to be done.

He stepped forward carefully.

"Arishok, I understand your anger, but I _am_ here on important business, you are harbouring two fugitives and I've been sent to request their return in order for them to face justice for their crimes."

The Arishok glared at Jaime for a moment before replying. "No."

Jaime sighed, but did his best not to get frustrated. "They murdered a man and come to you, to hide from justice."

"They came seeking the Qun." Was the Arishok's reply. "They came for certainty that you and everybody else, even their own kind, in this festering pit denies them."

"You really believe that, you really believe they aren't just using you as a shield."

The Arishok shook his head. "It matters not, if that was their purpose, they will be brought to Qun anyway. Since you are so adamant on their guilt, let us hear what they have to say. Speak Viddathari!"

Jaime turned and saw the Elves he had been seeking, standing right there, glaring angrily.

"That man got what was coming to him!" One snarled. "He thought he could abuse his authority, have his way with our sister, we tried to explain, to tell his superior, your King, but no one would listen to us. So we ensured justice was done, as your kind always fails to do!"

"Murder is not justice." Jaime replied darkly. "Murder is murder and this should have been resolved properly, I..."

He was cut off by the Arishok raising his hand.

"It was resolved properly, the guilty is dead, that is all." He growled. "But enough, is enough, this city's wastefulness can no longer be ignored, it must be given certainty, starting with the two of you."

Jaime froze at that as he realized they were surrounded by Qunari on the buildings, all armed, they had the high ground.

"RUN!" Brienne yelled, breaking him from his trance.

He turned and they ran, under heavy attack as they did so.

* * *

Later, helmet on, sword drawn and shield at the ready, Jaime grit his teeth as he stood. He was in one of the streets of King's Landing, Brienne was with him, all around they could sounds of carnage.

"Listen, they must be all over the city, how could the Qunari overtake things so quickly?" Brienne gasped.

Jaime shook his head. "They've had plenty of practice, and must have been planning this particular assault for months."

Brienne was similarly armed to Jaime, but even with her helmet, he could tell she was glaring. "So what now?"

"We need to get to the Red Keep, try and form a proper defence, then drive them out." He replied.

Just then he heard footsteps and turned, to his relief it was Loras and Balon.

"Ser Jaime, what is…?" Balon burst out.

"No time, we need your aid, the Qunari have overtaken the city, we must stop them." He said quickly.

Loras nodded. "Then we better hurry, there is no time to waste, they are already heading for the Red Keep."

Jaime grit his teeth, he might have guessed, nodding to the others who all prepared themselves, weapons, helmets, shields, their armour hopefully strong enough to withstand the Qunari blades, they made their way from their current resting place, into the main city streets.

It did not take long for them to find their first conflict, throughout the city groups of Qunari were either slaughtering citizens, or kidnapping them. Rushing the nearest group, Jaime raised his sword and cut down the first on he came to, before any of them could react.

"Kill them!" The Qunari yelled upon seeing this.

Jaime gestured to the others and they formed up, ready to fight. The Qunari were strong fighters and it wasn't easy, their weapons had long reach and were difficult to avoid. Their large musculature made damaging them difficult and it seemed the tattoos they bore all over their bodies were in fact armour, hardening their skin to be much more durable.

Still they persevered, blocking the attacks, cutting down any Qunari they could. It was only when the Qunari here lay dead that they stopped to catch their breath. They had only suffered light wounds, nothing that would stop them so. With the citizens fleeing, Jaime turned to the others.

"We don't have much more time, we must hurry, onwards!"

They agreed and together they pressed on, fighting any more Qunari hordes they came across. It was while rushing through one street however, that they encountered a problem, something suddenly blasted into them, knocking all four to the ground and leaving them dazed and helpless.

Screwing his eyes shut Jaime opened them again, realizing his helmet had been knocked off. His blurred vision faded in and out of focus and he could just make out something approaching him. It drew closer and he silently cursed.

' _Of all things, a Saarebas.'_

The Qunari mage growled and began to charge up another spell when suddenly it froze, crying out. It looked down, spotting what Jaime had seen, a sword protruding through it's chest. The sword withdrew and then decapitated the monster, which fell to the ground, finally revealing their rescuer.

"Uncle." Jaime gasped out as he and the others struggled to their feet.

Kevan nodded, handing Jaime his fallen helmet. "Jaime, thank the Gods you're safe, the Qunari…?"

Jaime shook his head. "I am sorry Uncle, I am to blame, I could not convince them to hand the Elves over and now..."

"Let's not worry about that, we need to find the others, and help form a defence, drive these monsters away. They've made it to the keep already, we need to force them out." Kevan explained.

Jaime cursed angrily at that but nodded and, with Kevan joining them, they hurried onwards.

They soon reached another area and stopped; it was clear they had been a battle here, between the Qunari and some Gold Cloaks, as well as one other person, the only survivor of the battle it seemed.

"Lady Vivienne." Jaime stated as he approached.

The dark skinned Mage turned to him. "Ah, there he is, our 'intrepid hero'. I'm afraid you're too late here, and with things the way they are."

Jaime shook his head. "It's not over yet, we will stop them."

Vivienne raised an eyebrow. "But at what cost, my dear?"  
Jaime refused to answer that; just then he heard Kevan cry out and turned to see him lifting up one of those lying on the ground. Jaime's heart seized when he saw it was Lancel.

"Oh yes, him." Vivienne stated calmly. "Don't fear, he's still alive, foolish boy took a bit of a knock to the head trying to protect someone who didn't need it, namely myself."  
Jaime so wanted to smack her, right here and now, but it wasn't the time. He could see Kevan glaring at Vivienne but decided now was the time to intervene.

"Let's save the arguments for later; we have a city to save." He stated. "Uncle, try and get Lancel somewhere safe, we can have a Maester see to him when this is done. Meet us at the Red Keep afterwards, Vivienne, you best come with us."

They reluctantly agreed and were soon on their way. It was clear to Jaime that this was only the beginning, King's Landing and everyone in it was now in mortal danger.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	62. Morrigan III

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 62 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, at least he was only knocked out, he'll recover, well, what do you expect from her.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
raw666: Pretty much yeah and you hit the nail on the head, I felt that, if in a place like King's Landing, the Qunari takeover would be much more bloody. Well, we'll have to wait until Jaime's next chapter to see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Morrigan**

It was with a frustrated sigh that Morrigan returned to the Royal Palace in Val Royeaux.

' _Blast and Damnation. So close; so close to getting my hands on another Eluvian, another step closer to understanding their power.'_ She thought in frustration. _'All of it ruined in a moment, because of Gaspard and then those Elves...Funny, I recognized one of them.'_

Recalling what she saw, she managed a small smile at last, it seems the trip wasn't completely wasted, it served to confirm her suspicions to a degree. She had to go and see Celene, how Celene reacted to this news would quite possible set Morrigan's suspicions in concrete.

Still unhappy with the loss of the Eluvian, now in the hands of whoever survived that skirmish she had witnessed no doubt, Morrigan began making her way to the throne room.

She stopped briefly by the door, considering how to best report this matter, especially as, her magical abilities told her that, for once, Celene was alone in the throne room, none of the rest of the court was currently present.

She considered. _'In a way, that's an advantage, I will be free to talk; Celene has been meticulous as usual, I sense no spies, nor anyone using magic to cloak their presence.'_

So, confident they would not be overheard, Morrigan resolved herself on how to approach this issues and entered the throne room.

Celene was seated upon her throne, her enchanted Rivani tea set was all set up on a small table next to the throne, Celene herself was sipping carefully from the cup. She set it down as Morrigan approached however and, once Morrigan bowed and stepped forwards, she spoke.

"Greetings Morrigan, welcome back." She said; her voice calm and level as ever. "I see only you...What of your escort, of your...mission?"

Morrigan merely shook her head calmly; Celene was getting straight to the point as usual.

"I'm afraid everything was a complete mess." She replied solidly. "My escort is dead and the Eluvian lost; we were ambushed, by Duke Gaspard's forces."

Celene lowered her gaze. "So, now Duke Gaspard has an Eluvian; does he know how to use it?"

Morrigan shook her head. "I doubt it, I doubt any Mage in his service does either. But me might not, for after killing my escort, Gaspard's forces were ambushed, by a group of what appeared to be...Elven Renegades. It is possible they were victorious and _they_ have the Eluvian, although again, I am not certain they can use it, although they have a better chance of being able to than Gaspard."

Morrigan noted Celene's pained expression when she mentioned the Elves, but said nothing of it. It was clear now, the war was coming to a head, continuing and having no real end in sight.

* * *

Still lost in thought, Morrigan returned to her chambers, there Kieran was waiting, sitting at the desk, writing and consulting a book. He looked up as she returned and smiled widely, standing up.

"Mother."

Smiling herself Morrigan approached and hugged her son, when they parted his face suddenly grew serious.

He gestured over to her bedside table. "Mother, that arrived as a gift for you...an important message is hidden inside it, in the false bottom."

Morrigan spotted the jewelled snuffbox he was pointing out and smiled lightly.

"I see, thank you Kieran." She replied. _'Of course he didn't_ actually _open it, didn't even have to look...His power shows once again.'_

While Kieran returned to what he was doing, Morrigan approached the box and opened the false bottom, retrieving the note. She recognized the fluid graceful handwriting, despite having only seen it once before.

' _Well, well, this is a surprise.'_ She thought as she began reading the message.

Her surprise only grew, as did her curiosity when she read the message, it was from Florianne De Chalons, Gaspard's sister, asking for help. Not only that the letter was asking for Morrigan specifically to help, seeking a way to end the Civil War in Orlais once and for all.

* * *

End of chapter and of Morrigan's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we're nearing the end now, one more Jaime chapter, a Sansa chapter an Arya chapter and then, finally an Epilogue POV chapter :)


	63. Jaime VI

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 63 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime grit his teeth as he remained hidden, observing the scene before him. He was hidden behind a building along with his allies, across from him was the main square before the Red Keep, here and there along the square were dead bodies, mostly of King's Landing nobles and merchants. At the top of the stairs, by the doors to the Red Keep, a small group of Qunari stood, with hostages.

"It's no good, we won't be able to reach them without being seen." He said as he turned back to the others. "They've got hostages, they'll kill them given the chance...They've already killed so many."

Vivienne shook her head. "Not to mention the ones already inside...There is a way, but you better be ready to move, darling."

Jaime glared but nodded as Vivienne explained her plan to them and Kevan who had just arrived, with a small group of Gold Cloaks. So, readying themselves, Vivienne put her plan into action; she quickly rushed out, readying a spell.

"You picked the wrong city to attack, beasts!" She yelled as she launched a fireball at the Qunari.

One of them yelled out. "Bas Saarebas!"

Just as he finished he was hit full in the face with said fireball, killing him. Vivienne then ran, the Qunari, forgetting their hostages, chased after her, unknowingly pursued by Kevan and the Gold Cloaks.

With that, Jaime led those that remained with him, Brienne, Loras and Balon, up the stairs, freeing the hostages along the way, and into the Red Keep.

* * *

What awaited them inside was a scene of utter carnage; more dead, Jaime cursed and shook his head.

It was Loras who gave voice to their thoughts however. "Such, senseless violence, we cannot let this stand."

"No, but...Wait, you hear that?" Brienne replied.

Jaime nodded, someone was alive, but wounded. It did not take long for Jaime to find them, it was Ser Arys, seated against the wall, clutching at his wound.

"Ser Jaime, you...you're alive, thank the Seven." He gasped.

Jaime shook his head. "Ser Arys, where's Myrcella?"

Ser Arys grit his teeth. "I don't know, she...we overheard the Qunari mention some...tome, she reacted and took off before I could stop her, that was when the Qunari attacked us..."

As he said this he gestured and Jaime's heart dropped; for lying on the ground by Ser Arys, wounded badly but still alive, if only just, was Oberyn Martell.

"Gods, this is...What Dorne will think…?" He shook his head. "Just, try to hold on, help should be on it's way, we'll deal with this...Where are the other Kingsguard?"

Ser Arys grit his teeth and replied. "Ser Boros and Ser Meryn, I have no idea, they've just vanished. Ser Osmund was overpowered and taken to the throne room along with Prince Tommen, while trying to defend him. The Qunari have taken so many hostages and taken over the throne room."

Jaime nodded and stood up, turning to the others. "Then that's where we need to go."

So, with Ser Arys waiting, they made their way onwards to the throne room.

When they arrived however, they didn't even need to enter for the full horror of the Qunari's actions to far to hit them. There was only one body outside the throne, going by the number of wounds it had been a large fight, either one opponent needing multiple blows to fell the dead man, or several being required to overpower him.

But the identity of the dead man hit Jaime hard. "NO, FATHER!"

He gaped in horror at his father's lifeless body; slaughtered in a brutal fashion by the Qunari. Jaime suddenly had a suspicion that this was the work of the Arishok and his father had not gone down easy.

' _So ends the mightiest and greatest lion of House Lannister.'_ He thought in dismay.

The others remained silent, unsure what to do. Jaime just shook his head and, composing himself, entered the throne room, his sword sheathed and his helmet tucked under his arm.

All eyes turned towards him, the room was full of imprisoned nobles, Qunari holding them all captive, two Qunari were right in front of Jaime and held out their spears.

"Let him through!" The Arishok's voice boomed out.

The Qunari stepped back and Jaime advanced, followed by his companions. Now able to see the rest of the throne room, he spotted Cersei and Tommen also held captive, as well as a dazed and injured Ser Osmund.

But Jaime's gaze was drawn to the throne itself, standing before it, his back to Jaime, was the Arishok.

The Arishok's axe was strapped to his back again, he held his blade in his hand. He turned his head towards Jaime then half-turned around, speaking as he did so.

"Greetings Jaime Lannister. I am impressed you made it this far...As well as by your conduct in all our meetings." He remarked. "You alone here, in this mire, have proven yourself as Basalit-an. One worthy of honour."

Jaime stepped forwards, glaring. "You killed my father..."

The Arishok nodded. "Yes, and a mighty warrior he was too...He did not stop fighting, until his last breath. More than can be said for this worthless cretin, I have ended his worthless arrogance and disrespect!"

As he said that, the Arishok turned and threw something at Jaime's feet. The crown fell off it and Jaime found himself looking down, at Joffrey's head. It was then he spotted the rest of Joffrey, still slumped on the throne, Cersei was clearly beside herself, but to no avail.

"You..." He began.

The Arishok shook his head. "You cannot deny, his death was warranted, now we face a dilemma. I can respect you, these...Bas filth are barely worthy of contempt. Yet I must deal with them...Unless I am given just cause to leave."

Jaime sighed, realizing. "The Tome of Koslun."

The Arishok nodded, confirming his thoughts.

Jaime bit his lip, trying to figure out what to do. A task not made easier by Cersei's incessant yelling.

"So, Jaime Lannister, what path do you see for us?" The Arishok demanded. "Without the tome?"

Before Jaime could reply, another voice spoke up from behind. "I believe I can answer that."

There were gasps, shocked murmurs as the Qunari guarding the door parted and, of all people, Myrcella approached, carrying under her arm a large book. She held it out to the Arishok.

"I believe this is what you want?" She said, her voice never wavering, despite her obvious fear."

The Arishok took the book, an almost smile appearing on his face. "The Tome of Koslun at last..."

Myrcella nodded. "Joffrey had it all along Arishok; he tricked me into hiding it, when I heard what you were looking for, I realized what it was and went to get it at once."

"So, now you have it, you can leave." Jaime stated.

Cersei reacted at once. "What, no, kill him Jaime, that monster killed our father, he killed Joffrey, you…!"

The Arishok spoke across her, ignoring her outburst. "Yes, we will leave with the tome, and...the girl."

"What!?"

Before any of them could react, two Qunari grabbed Myrcella's arms.

"What, no, I didn't..."

"She must learn from her mistakes, the Ben-Hassrath will see to that." The Arishok growled.

Jaime however stood firm, he would not allow this to happen.

So the Arishok handed the tome to another Qunari and spoke.

"Very well, we will leave, Jaime Lannister."

Jaime however stood his ground and, emulating the Arishok, gave a simple reply. "No."

"What?"

"You will leave Myrcella, you may leave and take the tome, but you will not take her." He stated. "That is the only way you leave here alive."

The Arishok's expression twisted. "You dare presume you can…!"|

"As Basalit-an, I will offer a challenge to the Arishok. That will determine the outcome, regardless of what happens in this duel, your people will leave with their tome, untouched." Jaime said at last. "But if you are the victor, then yes, you will take Myrcella too. You have my solemn word on that."

After a tense silence, broken only by Cersei's ignored protests, the Arishok spoke. "Meravas, so shall it be!"

Quickly everybody else backed off, giving them room. Jaime hastily put his helmet on and drew his sword, the Arishok levelled both his weapons and soon they were ready to begin.

The Arishok made the first move and had it not been for Jaime's shield, he knew he would have suffered worse. The Arishok did not use his weapons, rather he lowered his head and charged with tremendous speed for his size, barrelling into Jaime and sending him sprawling to the ground.

He quickly recovered however, rolling to the side to avoid the weapons that nearly struck his head. He doubted even his helmet could protect him from such an attack. Taking this chance he struck, managing to cut along the Arishok's side, although for the reaction he got, he might as well as done nothing.

Ignoring the cut to his side the Arishok swung his axe in a wide arc. Jaime quickly blocked with his shield, although he was still staggered. With a growl the Arishok struck out again and again, Jaime being forced to give ground, taking a few hits here and there.

Then, finally, with savage efficiency, the Arishok seized him, dropping his weapons and delivered two harsh punches, one to the gut, the other to the face and threw him across the room.

"Foolish, very foolish." The Arishok snarled.

Jaime wrenched his damaged helmet off, before it could impede him any further. Getting to his feet he dodged as the Arishok charged again, forcing him to stop short. Jaime delivered another cut, right down the Arishok's back. With a vicious backhand, the Arishok knocked Jaime's sword out of his hand and rounded upon him.

Jaime raised his shield just in time to block the follow-up attack, and the next one, and the next one. Each blow was harsh and jarred his entire body, but he knew how to press his advantage, he just needed to get his sword back.

With a wild swing he smashed his shield into the Arishok's face and used the opportunity to retrieve his sword. This time, when the Arishok swung his axe, Jaime lashed out and swiftly cut it in two.

"This ends here." He growled.

The Arishok roared. "For you, not for me!"

Throwing the useless haft of his axe down, he gripped his sword in both hands and began to attack. Jaime however was ready and soon pressed his advantage, he struck the Arishok with three high blows, using both sword and shield.

Forcing the Qunari leader to protect his head. Then, feinting, he came in low and thrust his blade clean through the Arishok's chest, through the heart. Stunned silence followed, apart from the Arishok's hollow breathing as he dropped his sword and his arms fell.

"A good...fight...Our word...is our...bond..." He choked out. "We leave...with the tome...the girl...stays..."

With that Jaime pushed the Arishok's lifeless body off his sword, letting it fall to the ground.

After a prolonged silence, filled with desperation and fear, the Qunari let their captives go, including Myrcella.

Then, with two carrying the Arishok's body, they all filed out of the throne room in perfect order. Jaime shook his head, dropping his sword and shield and exhaled heavily.

Shortly afterwards, the throne room was filled with cheers, it took Jaime a few moments to realize they were cheering for him. He bit his lip, observing Cersei embracing Tommen and Myrcella, he saw Kevan and Vivienne arrive, Loras and Balon informing them of all that happened.

Suddenly, he wanted out and, without a word, he simply left the room, Brienne followed but he didn't mind, her company was the only company he craved. They both walked until they stood at the top of the steps, just outside the Red Keep, watching the sun rise.

' _So it is, the first day of the three-hundredth year since Aegon's Landing dawns...Dawns with such...violence and chaos.'_ He reflected.

Brienne slipped her hand into his and he took it, smiling gratefully to her. It was clear there was a lot to do now, but at least he wouldn't be facing the daunting task ahead of him alone.

* * *

End of chapter and of Jaime's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, here we go, we're nearing the end of the story now, Sansa and Arya still have a chapter left, for a very important event taking place in Winterfell; then of course, there is the Epilogue POV :)


	64. Sansa VI

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 64 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, he's not the only one.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them; yeah, it was a close one :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa opened her eyes, waking up, from her bed she could see out the window, at the clear sky. It was a nice day, the air and environment would be pure and crisp. Sansa couldn't help but smiled widely.

 _The first day of three hundred AL; the day of Arya and Gendry's wedding, it is time.'_ She realized joyfully.

She pulled back the furs and got out of bed, making her way to look out the window for a better view. Already she began to think and plan for the day ahead, the things she would have to do, the arrangements that had been made.

She quickly removed her shift and pulled on a simple dress; she would be getting changed properly later, first thing first was getting Arya ready, all arrangements and preparations would be taking place in Arya's room this morning.

While a Northern Ceremony, it would not be taking place at night; rather it was taking place in the afternoon, although preparations to get everything ready would take up the morning.

Still smiling Sansa couldn't help but think. _'It's almost wicked of me to think so but I am glad that Queen Selyse has to witness this wedding, despite her protests against it on so many levels. She has to learn that she cannot force her religion on others, everyone has a different opinion and you need to respect that.'_

With that thought in her mind, as well as looking forward to finally destroying Hostor Frey's plans, she left her chambers.

Her timing couldn't be better, for as she left her chambers, she spotted her mother, Talisa, Princess Shireen and even Jeyne, all approaching.

"Ah, Sansa, good, you are ready." Her mother said with a warm smile.

Everybody looked so happy, Sansa couldn't blame them, this was a special day after all.

She nodded. "Yes Mother, shall we?"

They all nodded and began to make their way to Arya's chambers; to their surprise, Arya was already awake, standing by her window, she turned as they entered and managed to give a shaky smile, although Sansa could see she was nervous.

"Mother, Sansa...Morning." She said.

Knowing what to do, Sansa approached Arya and spoke quietly to her. "Arya, it'll be alright, remember, this is just for a day, remember that Gendry knows and loves the real you."

It worked, Arya nodded and smiled widely, finally she was ready and they began to to get ready, Arya removing her shift and they prepared to get Arya into her dress. By the time they were finished and all changing into their own dresses, Sansa stopped for a moment to observe Arya.

' _She looks, amazing, wonderful...'_ She thought happily.

Arya's hair was neat and straight, the white locks framing the right side of her face, her only visible scars were the ones below her right eye and on her neck.

She was clad in her wedding dress, Sansa observed the dress while joining the other girls in picking out jewellery and such for themselves, Arya point blank refused to wear any.

It was a miracle she agreed to even the dress.

Arya's wedding dress was an elegant but simple dress, it left only her hands and head exposed and consisted of fine fabric in Stark Grey. It fitted to Arya's lithe body, hugging her slight curves, with fitted sleeves, until it reached the waist, the skirt flowed out as it reached down to the floor.

Instead of typical feminine slippers, Arya wore calf length white boots. Embroidered into the dress, covering the entire bodice and forming a pattern downwards, covering the right hand side of the skirt, was a design of blue winter roses, a touching homage to their Aunt Lyanna.

Finally her Stark grey maiden's cloak was securely fastened with a white Direwolf shaped brooch, finishing the look. As Sansa watched, their mother approached Arya, holding a brown leather belt.

"Here Arya, a final touch, something that you should have, as it's is part of you." She explained.

She secured the belt and it was then that Arya and Sansa also noticed that attached to the belt was Needle. Arya smirked and Sansa couldn't help but smile herself.

It was shortly afterwards that her father arrived, greeting him warmly, Sansa followed her mother and rest of the girls as they headed for the Godswood, it was drawing nearer to that all important moment.

As they entered the Godswood Sansa noted everybody in Winterfell was present, so many people, even their guests. Despite his weakened condition, Solas had arrived too, currently using his staff as a cane to stay upright. Robin was there, so many people, happy.

Only two were not happy, Hostor Frey for obvious reasons and Selyse Baratheon herself. She was furious at being present in a Northern wedding ceremony, for the Old Gods.

But Sansa did not pay much heed to those people; instead she turned to the Heart Tree, where Gendry stood. With his father dead, his Uncle, King Stannis was standing in for him in the ceremony. Gendry was standing nervously, shifting from foot to foot. In his hands he held the cloak he would be replacing Arya's maiden's cloak with. It was slightly old and plain with frayed edges.

"Hello, Gendry, how are you?" She asked as she and her mother stood by him.

He smiled. "Hello, my lady, Lady Catelyn, I...I'm well, just, just nervous."

Catelyn smiled warmly at her soon to be good-son. "That is normal, do not fear."

"Are you, worried about the cloak? I can get a new one if you wish?" Sansa offered carefully.

Gendry shook his head. "Ah, no, thank you. I...I know it's old but, but it is special...It belonged to my mother."

Sansa smiled and nodded, touched by this and instead offered him a gift she had made sure was made for him. A brooch for the cloak, fashioned in the form of the Baratheon sigil, with the colours reversed, as was standard for baseborn children of a noble house.

Gendry smiled and thanked her before everyone took their place, it was time for the wedding to finally begin

So she stood, smiling widely as Arya entered the Godswood on their father's arm, being led to the Heart Tree, Gendry stood waiting, Stannis by his side. All the guests watched, Selyse with an incensed expression, Hostor glaring, but everyone else happy.

Reaching the Heart Tree Arya and Ned stopped, ready to begin the ceremonial lines. Arya and Gendry had agreed to do this, although they had their own words to add, after those words were done and, to represent the Seven, for Gendry's side, Winterfell's Septon said a few words.

Beginning the ceremony, Stannis spoke.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this...afternoon?"

Sansa watched as her father spoke in response. "Arya of the House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, true-born and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods, who comes to claim her?"

Gendry stepped forwards and spoke. "Ser Gendry Waters...Knight of Hollow Hill; who gives her?"

"Eddard of House Stark, her father."

Stannis then asked. "Lady Arya, do you take this man?"

Arya replied firmly. "I take this man."

With that, they were guided to each other and, hands joined Gendry and Arya knelt before the Heart Tree.

The Septon of Winterfell stepped forwards and spoke a few words, after which Gendry removed Arya's maiden's cloak and put his own over her shoulders. They then stood, facing each other, still holding hands. Sansa took her cue and stepped forwards with her parents.

"In light of this wedding, and with great pride, we carry out our solemn duty." Her father intoned.

Both her father and mother stepped forwards while Sansa gently removed the cloak from Arya and held both that one and Arya's maiden's cloak. She looked around, smiling as she observed the rest of the family, all present and watching with smiles on their faces.

Her father continued, Arya smiling as, just as they arranged, the speech was made. "Following this marriage to our daughter Arya, we welcome you, Ser Gendry, to our family, may you be known from this day on as Ser Gendry Stark."

Gendry's eyes were wide with amazement as Arya had a fresh Stark cloak draped over her shoulders, at the same time, Gendry found another Stark cloak being placed around his own shoulders.

This brought several whispers from the people who had not heard about these plans, Sansa was pleased to see Hostor Frey looked horrified and infuriated. Still amazed at this sudden welcome, Gendry started as Arya cleared her throat. He nodded too her and now, there was one more matter to attend to.

So it was they spoke together, their words being heard clearly.

"On this day, we join as husband and wife, on this day, we swear before the Old Gods, to stand together in all things. From this day we stand as equals and will go forward as equals."

Again, more surprise from those who had not heard, their words made their intentions clear. For those with views similar to Selyse or Mordane, Gendry had no intention of using his 'authority' as a husband to reign in Arya's 'wild tendencies'.

For Hostor Frey, it was clear that he felt insulted that Gendry would now be considered a noble, status due to him by his marriage.

Then, sealing their marriage, Arya and Gendry kissed and there were smiles from many. Sansa herself couldn't help but enjoy the sight, pleased at her sister for her clear happiness.

' _I wonder if I will ever have such a chance, to marry someone who would love and respect me...Someone like Pod...'_

She realized what she was thinking and blushed, shocked at herself for thinking such a thing. But she was happy and right now, that happiness was first and foremost in her mind.

* * *

End of chapter and of Sansa's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	65. Arya VIII

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 65 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; especially those parts :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya couldn't help but smile as she sat at the high table, Gendry sat at her side. She was still in amazement over everything that had happened, the wedding ceremony had been incredible, deeper than anything she ever imagined, especially in regards to how she felt about it.

' _Never in my wildest dreams did I believe this would ever happen. But here I am, married, to Gendry...'_ She thought to herself. _'Despite how I was so opposed to marriage, I am married now, and I feel...happy, everything is so different.'_

She knew however, that what mattered most, was that she and Gendry were joined together now, happy and equals; just as they had planned. The ceremony had been a wonder too her, now she was enjoying the feast that followed, seated with her husband and family at the high table, along with King Stannis and Queen Selyse, the guests of honour due to their positions.

Arya rolled her eyes. _'Look at her, Queen Selyse couldn't look more petulant if she tried, just because she didn't get what she wanted.'_

She had to admit, it seemed strange, to see a woman who was supposed to be Queen, looking so undignified. It flew in the face of everything Arya had heard about nobles and royals and almost made her feel like laughing. She retrained herself however, saving her joy for what it really should be about.

Reaching over she squeezed Gendry's hand, he smiled at her, a smile she returned. Their love for each other was so palpable. They didn't speak at the moment, they didn't need to, they understood each other so well, words were, for the moment, unnecessary.

It was shortly afterwards, while still enjoying the feast that Arya noticed her other enemy in regards to her marriage, Hostor Frey. The haughty, angered man was speaking to her parents and, concerned as to what might be being said, Arya strained her ears. Trying to hear what was being said over the noise all around her.

"I don't know how far you plan on taking this charade, Lord Stark." Hostor was saying darkly. "But I won't have it, this marriage will be exposed for the sham it is."  
Her father shook his head. "We are getting tired of your nonsense Hostor Frey, you are speaking out of turn. This is no charade and..."

Hostor spoke sharply then. "Oh but it is and I will prove it. I know your kind, you won't allow her to be soiled for a sham, but that is when your charade will collapse. This is no true marriage unless it is consummated."

With that he walked away, Arya glared as she watched him go. She carefully looked over to Gendry, but he didn't seem to have heard. She decided to keep it to herself, not wanting to trouble him, not on such an important day.

It was much later, late into the night, after the feast was over and everything else was done that it was time. Arya knew it; however, to her relief, her father had warned that there was to be no bedding ceremony.

' _Although such a thing only adds to Hostor Frey's suspicions, look at him.'_ She thought noting his expression.

Still she didn't care, she was soon escorted to her and Gendry's chambers, Robb and Theon amongst those escorting her, to ensure she wasn't touched and finally, before long, she reached her and Gendry's chambers.

Robb nodded to her, smiling and, returning the smile, she entered, noting Gendry was already in the room. Smiling she closed the door behind her, it was just her and Gendry now.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Arya let out a sigh of relief.

She smiled lightly, albeit shakily. ' _Father warned everyone and prevented their being any bedding ceremony…But still, I felt uneasy, being_ escorted _here by all those men.'_

Her one consolation was that Robb and Theon were amongst the men, ensuring none of them disregarded her father's words and that she remained untouched. Turning, Arya grinned at Gendry, who smiled sheepishly.

"Well, here we are…" He said at last.

Arya nodded and took his hand, leading him over to the bed. They stopped next to it and Arya turned so her back was to him. "Yes, here, could you help me with these."

Glancing over her shoulder she couldn't help but smirk at his shocked expression. He recovered quickly however and helped undo the various laces and ties on her dress. Once the dress felt loose enough she turned to face Gendry again.

"So…" She replied; before closing the gap between them and kissed him again.

Gendry eagerly returned the kiss, but then tensed as Arya began undoing the laces on his tunic.

He pulled away. "Arry…"

He stopped as she forced his tunic up, he fumbled slightly, helping her remove said tunic.

"Arry, wait a moment, are you sure about this?" He asked. "I mean, if you're not ready, we don't have to do this now."

Arya shook her head, pulling her feet out of her boots; Gendry's boots were also removed.

"I do, have to do this." She replied.

Her choice of words caught his attention, she could see that.

She knew how Gendry thought and knew he'd try to protest; so she needed to head things off, she was nervous, so was he, but she was also full of anticipation and didn't want to spoil things.

"Arry…" He began.

She still grinned however as she then, suddenly, allowed her dress to drop. She saw Gendry go rigid, his jaw twitched. She couldn't deny she was happy that the sight of her, clad in nothing but her smallclothes, could draw this kind of reaction to him.

She bit her lip, thinking. ' _Especially since my body isn't exactly the kind to drive men wild with passion, but Gendry, it's like…'_

She could see Gendry trying to focus; but it didn't help that he was having difficulty tearing his gaze from her small but firm breasts. Arya could feel her small pink nipples hardening and knew that, despite the chill in the air, it was arousal that caused her reaction. She was already imagining what it would be like.

"Arry…" He tried again.

She closed the gap between them and kissed him; pulling his hands to cup her breasts. He moaned into her mouth and, being so close, she could feel his reaction.

Pulling back and smiling she replied. "Just because I have to, doesn't mean I don't want to, now, let's go."

With an awkward smile, Gendry nodded and they finished undressing quickly; soon they were both naked and Arya's eyes widened at the sight before her now.

True they had seen each other naked before, but this time, there was no hot spring water to obstruct their view. As it was, Arya got her first, impressive view of Gendry's cock; now she was even more eager to begin. So, still smirking, as Gendry's gaze moved up and down her body, from her breasts, to the forest of brown hair on her cunt, she turned around.

Gendry moaned again, as she deliberately timed her turn so his gaze fell on her buttocks. She ensured his gaze remained on her as she stepped up to the bed, pulled the furs aside, so they wouldn't be in the way, and lay down.

"So, are you going to join me?" She teased gently.

Grinning Gendry approached and soon climbed onto the bed with her. Once on the bed Arya pulled him close again, enjoying the feel of their bare skin against each other. Gendry's hands sought her breasts again and they kissed once more.

' _This is it, it's almost time…'_ She thought to herself.

Sure enough, Gendry pulled away slightly, his eyebrow raised in silent query, she nodded and he positioned himself carefully. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself close as he thrust into her.

She let out a breathy gasp as she felt him enter her, her maidenhead offered little resistance and she felt a bust of pain as Gendry broke it. But that pain was soon overcome with a wave of pleasure which made her moan in ecstasy.

Gendry continued to thrust inside her, sending more waves of pleasure through her.

"Gods, Gendry, Gendry, that's…oh Gods…!" She moaned and then suddenly, with remarkable strength, she pushed him over.

Now she was on top and soon began riding him. Gendry also moaned.

"Gods, Arry you…" He gasped. "You are insatiable."

She laughed and soon another wave of pleasure overcame her again. This time she peaked, although Gendry didn't.

Gendry pulled himself up, Arya was still on top, but both were sitting up. He crushed her lips against his; pulling her close and continuing, surprising Arya greatly. Yet also increasing her pleasure even more.

Pulling away from the kiss she cried out. "Oh, more, Gendry, more!"

Gendry rolled over, now he was on top again as they continued to thrust, Arya now rolling her hips up to meet his, both of them working equally to reach their peak. It was not long before Arya peaked a second time with wail of pleasure.

Yet still Gendry did not; Arya did not complain however, despite her confusion. Resuming her position on top they continued and Arya, simply reacted, scored Gendry's back with her fingernails. This drew another moan from him and a sharp gasp from her as he kissed and sucked on her neck, his teeth gently nipping the skin at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

This time, Arya maintained her position on top; smirking.

"Oh no, I am enjoying this…" She gasped.

With a throaty laugh Gendry thrust again, this time actually reaching a little deeper and rocking her with even greater pleasure. Finally she peaked a third time, with another yell and this time; Gendry peaked too, filling her with his seed.

It was then, finally that exhaustion overcame both of them and they fell, limply, back onto the bed. Breathing heavily, Gendry lay on his back, no longer hard, Arya pulled herself up to his side and lay there, head on his chest.

With a smile Gendry embraced her; she wrapped her arms around him to, making herself comfortable, curling against his side; again savouring the feel of their bare skin against each other. Arya was now aware of what had happened and looked up at Gendry.

"Don't ever do that again." She said.

Gendry looked at her, confused. "Do what?"

Arya shook her head. "You know what; you held back, you were delaying your own pleasure."

"I just felt…"

Arya cut across him. "You don't owe me anything Gendry; we are equals and always will be, next time, we will not delay any pleasure, we will experience everything fully, together."

"Agreed."

With a smile they kissed again and Arya let out a soft sigh as she rested her head on Gendry's chest, her wedding was finally done and official, and she was with a man she loved, one who loved her, for being her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's Arya's storyline finished now, all the POV characters for this story have been done, just an Epilogue POV chapter to go and the story is finished.


	66. Epilogue - Catelyn

**Dragons and Thrones: Rising Tensions – Healing the Breach**

Chapter 66 of my crossover chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Oh really, oh dear...  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Epilogue – Catelyn**

Catelyn couldn't help but smile as she sat in the great hall of Winterfell. Things were winding down now, very few of the wedding guests were still present, most having already left for bed.

' _So it has happened, Arya is now married, she is...she looked so radiant, so happy.'_ She thought happily. _'Although, to think about, her and her new husband, round about now they'll be...consummating their marriage...'_

She shook her head, while it was more than permissible for such an act to be carried out, it still made her uncomfortable to think of her youngest daughter, making love to her husband. Still she couldn't help but marvel at how much Arya had grown.

She smiled wider. _'She is a woman grown now...in more ways than one...but she is, she is still my baby girl and always will be. She is happier than ever now and...and it's still remarkable, we timed this wedding perfectly, the first day of 300 AL.'_

Catelyn let out a soft sigh; she was weary and decided that this was enough for her, for tonight.

"No bedding ceremony Lord Stark, how very convenient for you, what are you hiding?" Hostor Frey was saying angrily.

Seeing Ned shake his head at her, Cat knew to leave things to him. So, ignoring Hostor Frey she stood and exchanging polite good nights with Stannis and Selyse; the latter of whom was looking disapproving at the amount of revelry, drinking and such.

As she began making her way to her and Ned's chambers, she was lost in thought, smiling gently as she did so. It was funny how on this day, her daughter's wedding, where her daughter became her own woman, when the family welcomed a new son into the family, that she would be thinking about the past, specifically Arya's past.

' _Gendry is now a Stark, he suits the name well, he bears it with joy and pride.'_ She noted, before recalling. _'Oh Arya, my dear wild girl...even as a baby...'_

Her thoughts slipped back to the past, to a time when Arya was barely six moons old. Cat had been sitting working on her embroidery; Arya lying in her crib, babbling away. Two year old Sansa had been there too, playing with her doll until she got bored. She went to her sister then and leaned in, probably wishing to play with her baby sister.

Catelyn recalled perfectly. _'That was when I heard Sansa screaming, Arya had grabbed her hair and was pulling it, she wouldn't let go and I had to free Sansa...despite her young age, Arya had such a strong grip.'_

Cat laughed softly as that memory played out in full in her mind; it was a whole week after that before Sansa dared venture anywhere close to Arya.

Back in her and Ned's chambers, Catelyn quickly began getting herself ready for bed. Once in her shift, she sat brushing her hair. Once more thoughts of the past came to her, specifically another time.

' _That wildness of hers, always a part of her, made her the sort of girl, trying to run before she could walk, as they say.'_ Cat reflected.

Her mind went back to another incident, this time with Arya almost a year old. Catelyn had just entered the room, to her horror she found Arya trying to climb her crib, especially being so young.

She had quickly rushed and picked her daughter up before she could fall; she had been so panicked Arya would be hurt. But Arya had simply laughed. Lost in her memories, Cat almost started when Ned finally entered their chambers. He smiled gently upon seeing Cat and soon they were both ready for bed.

"I still can't believe it Cat, it's so...wonderful." He said. "Our Arya, our baby girl...married."

Cat smiled widely. "I know Ned, I know, I can scarcely believe it myself. But it's not all good, we must be ready."

Ned nodded. "I know; Hostor Frey won't give up until presented with truth that the marriage was consummated. But that is tomorrow, we will stand for Arya and Gendry tomorrow, no matter what."

"Yes, now, let us not worry about that. Let us be happy, for the blessings we have been given now." She replied.

Ned nodded in agreement and they both got into bed, holding each other as they drifted off to sleep, lost in joy and contentment.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
